


陀螺

by Frizt_Lang_Oisin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frizt_Lang_Oisin/pseuds/Frizt_Lang_Oisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自从Jared无意中知道Jensen（他的好朋友）爱着自己后，已经过去了7年。Jensen一直知道Jared不会喜欢男孩，同时他们都不想失去对方作为好朋友，这段告白是一个大嘴巴的朋友（当然是Chad）造成的。他们收拾好了自己的感情（避而不谈），保持亲密的朋友关系（无话不谈），直到7年后，在一次旅行中，Jensen最后一次鼓励Jared勇敢地去追回他分分合合的前女友，而同时，他以为自己终于能放下Jared了……当然结局是HE。这个故事直接从“7年后”开始说，很狗血的恋爱故事哦，我想挑战一下贺岁片式的浪漫喜剧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	陀螺

标题：陀螺  
作者：弗里茨兰  
配对：Jared/Jensen （会提及Jared/OFC Jensen/OMC）  
警告：Hurt/Comfort  
简介：自从Jared无意中知道Jensen（他的好朋友）爱着自己后，已经过去了7年。Jensen一直知道Jared不会喜欢男孩，同时他们都不想失去对方作为好朋友，这段告白是一个大嘴巴的朋友（当然是Chad）造成的。他们收拾好了自己的感情（避而不谈），保持亲密的朋友关系（无话不谈），直到7年后，在一次旅行中，Jensen最后一次鼓励Jared勇敢地去追回他分分合合的前女友，而同时，他以为自己终于能放下Jared了……这个故事从“7年后”开始说起。  
　　  
　　陀螺  
冬.

 

第七年的1月7日  
　　

“所以你们认为我有可能在60秒内干掉这一整盘肉酱面吗？”Chad Michael Murray大扯着嗓门大剌剌地喊着，他没有醉，当然啦，在Chad的酒神王国里，关于“醉”的金科玉律可是远远不同于常人的。  
Jared懒洋洋地翻了个白眼，刚刚下肚的巨无霸套餐和前三轮啤酒已经让他昏昏欲睡，他才不在乎Chad是不是要吃那盘不知道哪位服务员在两小时前送错桌而无人问津的肉酱面咧。Jensen和Jason坐在他的对面，他敢打赌他俩现在也困得不行了——完全不顾明天还有工作和其他的安排。Audrey与Felicia在加座上挤作一团，她俩互相搂抱着咯咯直笑，倒不是说他们这个七人帮真的有那么欺负女士，但是这两位淑女喝醉之后疯起来完全不输给Chad（问问2000年圣诞节松鼠酒吧的在场者就知道啦），所以坐在过道座位上完全只是为了给她们随时开溜去做一些男士们不想知道的疯事的空间。Jared这时想，是的，让女士们坐加座也完全是他们这个小团体才有的特色……一股自豪感伴随着酒意犯上心头，“我超爱你们这些家伙！”Padalecki突然舞动他那大过常人的肢体大声表达。  
“是啦是啦，J。”Jensen在对面温和地说。  
“不，你们还没有听我说过呢！”  
“我们每天晚上第四轮酒开始前都会听你说。”Jensen微笑地看着他就像看着家养的金毛狗狗，“可是话说从我们这里走到吧台是有多长路漫漫啊，Misha是在买下一轮酒的路上迷路了吗？”  
“所以我正在发短信问他！”  
与此同时在吧台的人群中被挤来挤去的Misha收到了信息：我们的小美人Jen在念叨你啦，你快回来，并且带来我们的酒。PS：虽然你是七个人里最不讨我喜欢的，我也很爱你哦。  
回来之后的Misha把手机丢给了Jensen，就是为了告状Jared在短信里喊他作“小美人”。  
Jensen得意地笑了笑，完全不予置评。Misha抗议说：“上回我这么喊你，你可是威胁要削掉我的脸哩！（Jensen大叫：“那并不是威胁！”）可是呢，Jared这么喊，你却乖乖的。”  
“是啊是啊。”Jared这么回话，但又把下一句“因为Jen最爱的是我啊”咽回了肚子。  
Jensen在对面笑盈盈地看了他一眼，但Jared知道他没说出口的话被Jensen听见了。

真见鬼。从他们成为好朋友那一天起，Jen就能听见各种他没说出口的话。

最初，Jensen知道在“我只是需要加班”的背后是“我好想念圣安东尼奥”，于是，他圣诞节没有回家，陪Jared在酒吧看球赛；接着他知道“我的老板是个混球，我必须辞职”后没说出的是“我是不是该明天一早去乞求回我的工作。”的惶恐，于是Jensen在他俩独处的时候给他买酒，听他说话，然后鼓励他并且给了他许多很好建议，因而他的第二份工作要棒很多。  
后来Jensen知道“啊那个叫Audrey的女孩太自作聪明”的背后是“我好希望约Audrey出来玩”，而Jensen那时和Audrey一起修人类学硕士学位，便主动邀请她加入他们当时还是五人帮的团队，他们约会了一阵，分开了一阵，那段时光Jensen也全部都在场。  
除此之外，Jensen还知道“我希望从此远离Audrey”的背后是“我并不想远离她”；知道“我不会在同一个人身上再浪费一次时间”的真话是“我真的觉得我和Audrey应该再试一次”；知道“我这回真的放下啦，这回没有遗憾了”的真相是“看到Audrey这么快就忘了我还是有点心碎”；知道……  
Jensen Ackles知道他的一切，就像算命先生了解命运掌纹一样懂他，所以，在Jared说“我很抱歉，Jen。”时，Jensen真正听见的是“我不想失去你这个朋友，我希望Chad什么都没说。”  
于是，七年过去，Jensen还陪在他身边。  
回去的出租车里最后只剩下他们俩了，Jared的酒醒了一半，Jensen坐在后座的另一端，把头轻轻靠在车窗上。  
“你知道，Jared。我希望你不要一直觉得抱歉。”  
“什么？”  
“关于七年前Chad没把嘴巴关严那件事？”Jen没有看他，在黑暗的车厢里看着前方，轻轻说，“你不用每次牵扯到这个话题时都再道歉一次。”  
“什么？”Jared这回更困惑了，“我并没有一直在说对不起啊。”  
“你是没有‘说’。”Jensen依旧看着前方，微微低着头，“但你每次想到这件事，就会用你那些又大又笨的方式做些补偿。”  
他轻笑了一声：“就比如之前，Misha说我从来不会和你生气，你立刻就宣布晚上你来付打车费，并且把我送到家。”  
Jared沉默了。  
“还有很多次，当你遇见你觉得需要避讳的玩笑，或是再次和Audrey复合的场合，你总会想办法为我做些事。”  
“我不是说那些事不好，它们都棒极了。特别是发给我Misha在飞机上睡觉说梦话的偷拍视频那回，堪称经典。但是Jay，和你继续做好朋友是我的选择，这几年我也做得很好，所以如果你还依旧觉得那是我们之间的问题，我才是会觉得抱歉的那个。”  
说到这里Jensen抬起头转过脸看着Jared，他眼睛的绿色在黑夜里并不能看清，但Jared能凭记忆和感觉知道凝视自己的是一片安然温和的绿色。  
“每当Chad搞糟了一件事我们通常7秒都能忘记，这件事情已经过去7年啦，如果你觉得我还没有忘记你的话……唔，Jay，那你真是比我想象的还要自恋呢。”  
“哈。”Jared干干地大笑了一声。  
“所以，我的新年愿望就是你停止觉得自己需要补偿我，然后做一些蠢事。”  
“你刚刚明明都说它们很棒！”Jared条件反射地回嘴道。  
“啊，那是因为我最喜欢的是你啊。”出租车正好在Jensen家楼下停下，外面的光照亮了他的脸。  
Jared几乎说不出话来，许久才说：“哈，我就知道。”  
Jensen冲他眨了眨眼，下车离开。  
现在只剩下Jared和出租车司机了，那位墨西哥口音的大叔从后视镜里看过去面无表情。  
“我们是好朋友，”Jared开口说话时司机大叔依旧没有任何反应，“Chad是我们的另一个好朋友。”

他们的故事大部分都发生在酒吧里，当然啦，他们就是现实版的都市喜剧传说。Jared是最后才认识Jensen的那个。最起初，只有Jared、Chad和Misha，Jared和Chad是从小就认识的朋友，Misha则是Chad的大学室友，后来加入了Felicia，她大概是Misha在跑去参加什么奇怪的嬉皮士体验运动中，在森林里认识的，平日里她是个很专业的皮肤科医生。后来Chad认识了玩音乐的Jason，Jason加入他们时，每个人都经常谈论JA是个多么酷的家伙。后来Jensen终于搬到城里来了。而Audrey，唔，这故事已经很明显了，后来大家才真正成为一个帮派（或是说团伙）。至少Chad非常喜欢这样称呼大家。  
Jared是这个团伙里和每一个人都当过室友的那个。他和Chad合住的时间最长。后来Chad和当时的女朋友同居了，他就被踢给了Misha。Misha的家在他搬进去的两周后就失火了，后来他们都拒绝再和对方一起住。他一个人住了一段时间，他的公寓里住过形形色色的陌生人，共同特征是从不主动打扫浴室。他赶走的最后一任室友好吃懒做，走的时候家里一团糟。Jason在那时请求搬进来一阵子，除了偷吃冰箱里的东西，他是个完美的室友，可很快他就找到了下一张唱片的合作方，然后搬走。接着是Felicia因为把自己的住处借给了来纽约旅行的妹妹，但又无法忍受自己的妹妹，和Jared相处了一周。最后就是Jensen啦，他刚搬进城里，Jared的公寓又大又舒适，他们一拍即合。Jensen是和他相处最融洽的室友，分担家务、一起打电动……直到Audrey出现。Jared和Audrey第一次约会了半年，同居被提上日程，Jensen主动提出自己搬出去。他们的同居在两年后以分手告终。那之后Jared就没再有过室友了，Audrey是最常来过夜，也最常搬进搬出的人。  
第一次分手是最难的，朋友们不得不选择一边，因为Jared和Audrey不能同时出现。于是那时候Jared和Chad还有Jensen相处得最多，Misha则是一直充当两位女士的倾听者，Jason则是苦恼地两头跑。如果这对恋人双方都不在，其他人才能好好在一起聚一聚。  
Chad的大嘴巴事件就是这个时期发生的。  
　　

七年前的11月7日

 

（除了Jared与Audrey之外的）所有人都在松鼠酒吧门外的长队中间傻等着。  
“这个什么Kane乐队的主唱最好长着一根巨型生殖器。”Chad出神地望着前面的队伍，完全没有意识到自己说得有多大声。  
“Eww.” Jason面无表情地表达了他对Chad的嫌恶之情。  
Felicia补刀说：“我从来不知道你是双性恋。”  
“我当然不是！你怎么敢！”Chad的声音简直就是在嚷嚷了，“我对大波的热爱就像天行者追寻初代绝地圣殿，就像阿姆斯特丹憧憬月球，就像卡特总统想要霸占越南……”  
“事实上，不是卡特，越战也不是为了霸占越南……”Jensen忍不住在这时插了一句。  
Chad眼睛一亮扑过去把他扳了过来：“看，这就是我和Jen的区别。我希望Kane乐队的主唱有一根巨型生殖器，与我们在这个女士们都在为摇滚乐手折腰的夜晚在这里排队出于同一个原因。因为，”他屏住呼吸竖起食指，“演唱会后能滚到床单的几率是百分之两百，是的，Daddy今晚要获得一次三人行了，其次，我们的团队已经在多样性上非常完美。”  
“我Chad Michael无疑是我们中的万人迷担当，我有犹太血统，还用自己丰满的夜生活虐杀各位男士。”  
“Jared Padalecki是我的陪跑员，四分之一欧洲血统……和狗狗眼担当。”  
“Misha——我们在权威机构中的走狗，他可以取消我的所有罚单（"那不可能。"Misha说），介绍我认识更多D罩杯以上的女政客们。”  
“Audrey和Felicia，我们的女孩，她们也可以偶尔百合一下。”  
“Jenny是纽约上西区最迷人的gay。他有极好的穿衣品味，和绝对无害的对女士的吸引力。”  
“你们看出来了吗，我们不需要另一个Jason，我们已经有音乐家了……所以，这个Chris Kane唯一能够发挥特长加入Chad的帮派的余地就是……”  
Felicia打断了他：“所以我们每一个人都是因为Chad是个无法控制自己的下半身的混球而成为朋友的，很高兴知道这一点，另外，”她转向了Jensen，“你是同性恋？你告诉了Chad却没有告诉我们吗……”  
所有人除了Chad都沉默了。  
Jensen费劲儿地解释着他从来没有和Chad谈论过自己的性向，然后结结巴巴说着他也没有想瞒着大家只不过他还没有正式出柜。最后，他是同性恋但他目前并没有交往的对象，他一直希望那个对的人出现了再告诉朋友们。  
五分钟后，五个朋友在远离松鼠酒吧的一家清静无人的咖啡馆坐下。  
在狠狠地扇了Chad的后脑勺后，Felicia温和地告诉Jensen他们对他的取向问题毫无意见：“我无法相信Chad会是我们中间同性恋雷达最敏锐的那个。但我想他只是把所有比他绅士的男性都看作gay而已。”  
“Jen了解所有州的州鸟欸，而且他几乎能把美国所有公路的公路传说倒背如流……”Chad说，“他热爱安哲罗普洛斯，听过一堆Dashboard Confessional和Dishwalla，他最喜欢的星战角色是连姆·尼森……这些都超gay的好吗？”  
“那也只能说明Jen是个比你更懂什么叫‘有趣’的人。”Felicia说着又扇了Chad的后脑一巴掌。  
“是啊，”Jason也站出来维护Jensen，“我敢打赌Chad唯一收藏过的影碟就是A片了。”  
“唯一的书籍是情色小说……可能还有除了Chris Kane之外的所有摇滚主场的丁丁长度报告。”  
“事实上我不认为兴趣能够反映性取向，”Misha认真地说，“我就知道Jared能背出不少莎士比亚的十四行……而且他还偷偷写诗。”  
“哈，”Felicia目光依旧柔和，她看着Jensen，微笑着，“要说起来，如果Jen的心动对象是Jared的话，我会觉得更说得通呢。”  
Jensen希望自己没有表现得太明显。但是他的朋友们都看出来了，他的脸红了，笑容非常不自在，他想要举起咖啡杯挡住自己的脸，但是仿佛所有的动作都僵硬了。  
“天呐Jen！”  
“这下所有的事都说得通了。”Misha喃喃地说。  
“什么？”Chad正如他素有的样子那般，完全没有理解正在发生的事。  
“求你们了不要告诉Jared，”Jensen说，“当然，更不要让Audrey知道，好吗？”  
“哦Jen，我不认为这是个好主意。”Felicia一直是所有人中最善良而且心软的。  
“拜托了……Jared是直男，你们都知道他是，而且他和Audrey认识几乎是我促成的。偷偷爱着你的直男好友，给他当情感顾问，还和他的女朋友是好朋友……这听起来就像个可悲的伪君子。”  
“Jared绝对不会这么看你的。”Felicia说，“其实我觉得你们俩在一起会很棒。”  
“他是直男这一点到底有什么让你不能理解的啊，”Jensen绝望地说，“我真的一点都不想冒险。”  
而这时，一直坐在咖啡馆角落里的一个男人站起身走了过来，他看起来高大英俊，留着长头发。他走到桌边，看着Jensen：“抱歉我能听见你们的谈话，而且还忍不住要来当一回爱插嘴的纽约人。我想告诉你你听起来是个酷毙了的人，有一群很酷的朋友，如果你的这群朋友都觉得你和某人在一起很棒，那一定是值得试试的。”  
Jason也表示不能同意更多：“听着Jen，Jared从没有在任何事上向你隐瞒，你们两个是我见过的最诚实的人。也许你觉得暗恋自己最好的朋友这件事听起来很坏，那么让他发现你一直瞒着他你爱他的同时做他的朋友，可能会让事情变得更坏，更不用说现在你还需要他所有的朋友都佯装不知。去找机会告诉他吧，你一直都对Jared和Audrey很忠诚，现在他们分开了，我看不出有什么理由阻止你去坦白。”  
　　  
第七年的1月8日凌晨  
“事实上，你猜得没错，”Jared对出租车司机的后脑勺说，“那个长头发的男人就是Chris Kane，他后来就经常和我们来往啦。那天他是在演出间隙溜出来躲避粉丝，他听到了他们所有的谈话，而且据说他临走前在Chad耳边报了个尺寸，让Chad一周都没有捡起自己的下巴。  
“我至今也不确定那天Chris向Jensen提出的是不是个好建议，我确定的是，那条建议在最糟糕的情况下被实行了。  
“唔，能把事情搞糟的原因当然是Chad，还有Jensen自己，因为……他是个有90年代物品收藏癖的nerd。”  
　　  
七年前的11月8日  
Jensen一直留着自己的电话答录机。他不仅是留着——像一般人做的那样把大学物品放在纸箱里然后堆进车库——他一直使用它们。他的公寓里有老式的影带放映机、电话答录机，甚至还有一堆80年代出的复古50年代的唱片……和一台唱片机。  
前一天晚上虽然算不上好玩，但是他觉得和朋友们更亲近了……只除了一个问题。

门铃响了。

“Jared？”Jensen睁大眼睛看着门口站着的高个子青年，“我以为你已经回圣安东尼奥了。”  
“是啊，我骗你们的，”大个子耷拉着脑袋努力露出个笑容，“自从……你知道，我们分手以后，我知道你们不得不分开见我们，所以我和Audrey决定停止这种自私的行为。我们商量了一起撒谎，告诉你们我们感恩节过完前都不会待在纽约，这样你们就还能和大家一起玩了。等我们感恩节回来，应该也就不会因为一起露面而尴尬了。”  
Jensen一边把Jared让进屋里，一边努力抑制自己过快的心跳，事实上他觉得这是现在他最做不到的事了，他的心脏跳得那么快，简直像电动水泵一样……上帝他怎么能在这种时候想起“电动水泵”这种词，大多数人都不能发对这个词的音……哦上帝拜托了，快停止那些nerd到不行的联想吧。  
但是那个大个子现在就站在他房间的中央，看起来除了带着些消瘦的沮丧，依旧和他平时一样，友善，超大只，不优雅，却温暖，满头卷发，特别漂亮。他就在这时出现了，就在Jensen睁开眼睛想起今天承诺朋友们必须完成表白任务的瞬间。Jensen和他妈妈一样是基督徒，平时常常祈祷，可从未有过一刻，他那么希望相信这个时刻是上帝赐予他的暗示。  
告诉他吧。他心底的声音强烈地说着，仿佛地底传来的军队的声音。  
“Jare……”他刚刚张嘴。  
客厅里的电话响了两声，在Jensen对着Jared一筹莫展时转入了答录机留言模式。  
“嘿……Jenny，唔，我是Chad。听着我昨天晚上说你是gay的时候并没有好好想，没有想到这会造成你被动出柜什么的。接着发生的事情都太快了，我一定是在想别的事情才没有消化你爱上了Jay的事……唔，大概也就是在想Felicia的胸部之类的吧……你知道这一直就是我啦……嗯，我很抱歉让你在那种情况下暴露自己。然后……加油Jenny！勇敢地上吧！把你的小屁股挪去Padalecki家，在他还在伤感的时候给他来个一记暴击，然后开展你们伟大的同性之爱吧！”  
留言结束。Jensen惨白着脸对上了Jared震惊的眼神。  
“Jay...”他觉得五连惨败的球队面对劲敌时的恐惧，都不会有自己此时的声音里蕴含的多了，“说点什么。”  
Jared后退了一步。  
“我……我很抱歉Jensen。Chad是在开又一个什么不好笑的玩笑吗。”  
“他没有。”  
“我……”Jensen依旧耐心地等待着他，可Jared实在不知道自己此时能说的下一个词语，他几乎要开始祷告了，只希望他说出口的下一个词语不是——“抱歉。”  
Jensen低头站了一会儿，抬起头来再次迎上Jared的目光时，他没有掩饰自己的伤痛，但是他看起来很镇定，至少比五分钟前镇定得多，“我打算亲口告诉你的，你知道，因为我必须诚实之类的。很抱歉我不够果断，才让你这么听说……但是你才刚刚经历分手，再让你经历任何情感波动都是不人道的。所以，你要相信我做你的朋友的这几年，没有任何一秒钟是有所图谋的，我……”  
“我绝对不会那么看你！”Jared急切地说。  
“我知道，”Jensen苦笑了一下，“Felicia也这么保证，现在我们总算说开了。”  
又是一时无语。  
“所以，你刚刚说，你和Audrey商量着一起撒谎好让我们有聚在一起的时间……”  
“只有我撒谎了，Audrey已经回康涅狄格州了。”  
“你们分手了，依旧可以见面，做商量，一起决定你们的关系。所以，我想我们也可以。我不会要求你假装Chad什么都没有说，因为我不会这么做。所以，我只希望我们还能够交谈。”  
“我们能的。”Jared说。  
　　

第七年的1月8日凌晨

 

“这就是我们的事，我们至今还是朋友，”Jared一边递过车费一边说，“而你一点都不像电影里的出租车司机那么能指点迷津。”  
“顾客，”在他下车时，司机终于出声叫住了他，“这个人真的非常爱你。”他听见司机这么说。  
　　

七年前的3月17日

 

圣帕特里克节一定是美国人最喜欢的节日里排名前三的一个。这一天似乎全纽约城的姑娘都聚集在酒吧里，描着绿色眼影，或者身着绿色裙子。  
“我并不是爱尔兰裔，”眼前的女孩儿正在冲Chad开怀笑着，“我们都不是，但我们可以是酒鬼啊。”  
“荣耀归于圣帕特里克！”Chad一边举杯一边转身冲Jared挤眉弄眼。  
始终无动于衷的Jared让Murray最终无奈地走了过来：“嘿，你是怎么了。我们说好今晚一定要上到床。”  
“哇哦...”Jared退避三舍地笑着，“我们没有说好任何事，你自己和自己说好了，并且硬拽上了我。”他一边说一边从一队尖叫着四处泼洒啤酒、扭动着舞步的姑娘身边侧身避过。  
“大个子，看着我，”Chad严肃地说，“通常是Jensen负责嘘寒问暖，或者Felicia，但眼下他们现在都不在这里，你得告诉我，你怎么了。”  
“我没有怎么，好吗？倒是你，你的每一天不都是在酒吧鬼混中度过吗，今天又究竟有什么不同。”  
“并没有。”Chad情绪高亢地戳着Jared的胸口，“我关心的是你自从和Audrey分手后就悲惨到没有床上。作为Murray的朋友这一点不可容忍，所以在你终于在脸上挂起：我是个约不到女孩的loser之前，我必须要出手终结你的单身纪录了。”  
“不管怎么说， 谢谢关心。”Jared耸耸肩，“并不是每个人都需要半夜怀里有女孩才能睡好……”  
“这和睡觉有什么关系啊，”Chad大惊小怪地说，“我可没有提到任何有关睡觉或者过夜的问题啊，我只是在说找个女孩儿，打一炮。”  
Jared翻白眼的同时，余光里看到到又一个从身边经过的女孩，她穿着一件鳞光闪闪如人鱼一般的绿色连衣裙，听到了Chad正高声宣布的事项。她并没有被冒犯，而是回身饶有兴趣地打量了一番这个金发的疯子。  
好吧，也许Chad还是有一点对的，荣耀归给圣帕特里克。

与此同时，Jensen正在全美节日氛围最浓的地方——内布拉斯加州奥尔尼镇。  
哥伦比亚大学人类学系的Jeffrey Dean Morgan教授对今年新收的博士生评价很高。他教过很多青年才俊，甚至教出过相当几位如今在智库供职的学生。但也是很久，Morgan教授都没有遇上过这么一位，在他看来聪明谦逊，又严格律己的孩子了。  
“Ackles！”他看着推开咖啡馆的门走进来的年轻博士生，介绍起之前坐在自己身边的另一位先生，“这位是Al Eugene，俄勒冈大学的东亚学系助理教授，之前也在我们的研究所待过一阵。”  
Jensen向前辈露出礼貌的笑容，在二人对面坐下。  
Jensen在硕士阶段就在哥伦比亚校刊上发表过西亚幻想文学与宗教比较方向的小论文，那时候Eugene在卜睿哲中心短暂地待过一阵，同时也是校报编辑，所以当他身处西部，听说自己的前导师招收了这位文字稳健富有才气的作者时，他一直都提出他们一定要见见。  
“圣帕特里克节快乐！”Al冲Jensen温和地笑了笑，“真是很高兴终于能见到你。”  
“既然你们见到面了，我也该先回旅馆了。这种节日气氛……实在不适合我这把岁数的人待在外面。”Jeffery Dean Morgan望着窗外在三叶草图案上旋转舞蹈的少女，和游行队伍中群魔乱舞的人们。  
反应过来这次见面的性质的Jensen立刻就红了脸。  
Morgan冲他眨了眨眼睛，“圣帕特里克节快乐。”  
教授走出咖啡馆的前门，正好一只打扮成龙虾的游行群众拎着血淋林的大刀从他前方走过，他又回身冲两位学生露出个惊悚的表情，这才彻底离开。  
Al的窘迫看起来比Jensen更甚：“所以，呃，你好？”  
Jensen也笑了，“你好。”

“刚刚那是Anthea，”Chad一晚上都在持续地贩卖着Jared的春宵权，“瑜伽教练、爵士乐发烧友，并且她已经喝了三杯长岛冰茶了，上吧老虎！”  
“好了Chad，我真的不介意你今晚自己去玩，你可以不要再塞姑娘给我了么，或者让我先回家也可以。”  
“不，不行！”  
“到底为什么……”Jared从他坐着的角落里的沙发中央抬起头，“Chad，到底为啥，我在这个和我们没有任何关系的节日里有一夜情，对你来说这么重要。至少上次确认的时候，我还是波兰裔，而你是四分之一个犹太人。”  
闹腾了一晚上的Chad终于在他对面坐下：“因为你看起来特别凄惨。”  
“什么？”  
“我知道你就像个婚姻狂热症的女人一样。你一遇上个什么人，就觉得，啊她一定就是命中天女，非她不娶，等等之类。但是Audrey已经离开快半年了，她甚至又和别人分了一次手，我们也终于又能每天一起玩了，你还是没有和任何人约会。”  
“我并不是放不下Audrey。”  
“那就动起来！整个纽约还有几千万的女性，愿意跪倒在你的……”  
“住嘴Chad……”  
“人一旦在一次分手之后超过半年不再约会，很快就会变成，‘啊，我也没有那么需要约会’，接着就是，‘我也没有那么需要性爱’，最后很快的，就会变成缩在自己的地下室里对着囤积了半辈子的猫粮哭泣的loser。”  
“……我从不知道有什么理论可以这么跨时空推演。”  
“Ackles！你看看Ackles！他就是个例子啊……”  
“Chad。”  
“因为他无法从对你的迷恋中走出来，你上一回听说他有男朋友是什么时候？”  
“Chad，够了。”  
“对了，从未！Ackles从来没有过男朋友。”  
“别那么说Jensen！”Jared终于大声吼了起来，愤怒像蒸汽一样驱动他，现在他只想往Chad的脸上打一拳。  
“嘿，他也是我的朋友，dude。但是……”  
Jared放下手中的酒杯，起身直接向酒吧出口走去。  
门外在下雨。酒吧外依旧有长长的队伍，那些男男女女已经开始互相攀谈，狂欢的气氛从酒吧内部生长了出来。Jared想到这小半年，从和Audrey分手，Jensen的被动告白之后，他们就没怎么单独相处过。虽然当时说好的是他们会谈谈这件事，但是Jared并不知道要谈什么，而Jensen也在为博士入学焦头烂额。那时看起来十分重大的事情被现实生活一驱赶，就仿佛没有那么重要了。  
之后的几个月时间过得特别快。日日重复的简单生活，把餐桌铺满外卖，也将房舍收拾停当，就和什么都没发生一样，重复着复杂的空虚。  
Chad追了上来。  
“抱歉Chad，我不该吼你，”Jared直视着前方继续快速走着，“只是我能回去了么，我真的没有兴致。”  
“所以这是因为Jensen？”Chad问。  
“当然是因为Jensen，”Jared不觉又有点生气，但这是Chad，他没法跟Chad生气，“他是我最好的朋友，但是也不，不只是因为他。”  
“我也很想念Ackles，你去问问大伙儿，每个人都很想他。”  
“这感觉糟透了，伤害你最好的朋友。”Jared沮丧地说。  
“这不是你的错。Jared，我们很担心你，因为Jensen不是表现出让人担心的那个。他很早就接受了你们没有结果这件事，好么。基本上，他只是希望开诚布公，而不是希望你给他个回答……我是说，当然他会希望……但这不是你的错。”  
“你在劝导方面糟透了。”  
“是啊，”Chad宽容地笑笑，“你该打个电话给他。”  
“一个电话并不会解决问题。”  
“Well， 至少是个开始。至少等Jen从内布拉斯加回来的时候，你们的对话不会以‘你出门这段时间我连短信都没有给你发，是因为……’来开头。而且，Jared，Jen也是我的朋友，我希望他开心，我甚至希望你们能在一起，但是你是对我来说最重要的那个，你知道的。”  
“呃，这挺诡异的，Chad。”  
“所以，如果你变得不振作，我是有责任提醒你的，就像今晚，我认为你应该和那个叫Anthea的女孩回去。”  
Jared安静了一会儿，Chad是挺混蛋的——在大多数时候，可是他确实在用自己混蛋的方式关心着他的朋友。  
而当他终于一个人坐上出租车时，他掏出手机，对着通讯录上的Jackles发了一会儿呆，然后拨通了电话。

身在节日气氛中心的Jensen正从一场意外的约会里回家。Al Eugene是个很好的人。他十分绅士，长相帅气，满头黑色鬈发让他有些书呆气，不过人们也都说Jensen挺书呆的，所以在他眼里，Al真的算得上有趣。只是这真的不是他想和什么人约会的时期，他暗恋着自己最好的朋友，最近还被人说穿了，他最珍视的友谊正岌岌可危，所以，不，亲密关系最近成了一件他想起来就会头疼的事。不过约会对象很博学很讨人喜欢，很明显也很喜欢他，所以不知不觉，他们也聊到了深夜。Al送他到了酒店楼下，礼貌地和他道别后就离开了。  
当他在酒店换上柔软的衣服，拿起书和眼镜准备上床休息时，放在床头的手机屏幕亮了起来，他走过去接起了电话。  
“Jared？”

 

第七年的1月10日

 

很多年来，纽约这座城市本身的魅力就是Jared、Jensen、Chad、Jason、Felicia等一众朋友认同的，他们会碰到一起的原因。谁不喜欢纽约呢，这里米其林三星和五美分热狗店并肩而立；黑人杂居的废弃啤酒店的地下室与三层楼的贫民区建筑交织出了她的历史；她拥有自己的同名电影与同名曲；在最可怕的纽约冬季，曼哈顿依旧行走着光鲜靓丽的男男女女。  
Jensen Ackles起初来纽约时，身上的钱只够六个月的生活费。而就像Netflix的那部动画片说的那样：世界上没有任何一个地方比纽约更适合生活六个月……然后卷铺盖离开了。（因为超过六个月，你就活不起）。Jensen在纽约的最初六个月，拥有Jared做自己的室友，他们快速地成为了好朋友，等到他再反应过来时，他已经可以在纽约扎下根了。  
这也是为什么，一旦在这里真真正正生活了超过半年，有一天收到了一份离开纽约的邀请，你的第一反应会是，谁会跑到除纽约之外的地方去啊？

“谁会跑到除纽约之外的地方去啊？！”Chad的嗓音又一次传遍了松鼠酒吧，他在回声嘹亮中继续补充，“新泽西人吗？”  
坐在他旁边的Jared和Jensen同时翻了一个白眼。  
果不其然，Chad开始了那个古老的关于新泽西的笑话。“你知道住在新泽西的唯一好处是什么吗？就是你能够眺望曼哈顿。”Chad绘声绘色地说，“你知道住在曼哈顿不好在哪里吗，就是推窗就会看见新泽西。”  
“呃……”Jensen向后躲避着Chad问完最后一个问题又趴回桌面凑近他的脸，一边忍着笑，“事实上，我至少考虑了5秒，因为那是一份很好的工作，而且康涅狄格州可是全美第二个通过同性恋婚姻法案的。”  
“我不许你这么说！”  
“好啦好啦！”Felicia笑着打断Chad，“我们都知道你超爱Jensen啦，而且如果他离开纽约去别的地方工作，你会一路眼巴巴地跟着他直到说服他回家为止。”  
Chad噎了一下，却没有反驳。  
“现在挪走你的屁股，三点钟方向有一位红发姑娘正在点她的第四杯尊美醇……”  
Felicia话还没说完Chad就消失了。  
“Chad……”她笑着说，“虽然是个下半身驱动的混蛋，但是他是真的爱我们。”  
Misha从加座起身，坐到Jensen旁边：“所以你真的回绝了？去文理学院教书听起来是一份适合你的工作。”  
对面的Jared和Felicia也望向Jensen。  
“我并没有当即拒绝啦，”Jensen说，“这确实是一份好工作，但我在哥大有工作，所以我只是跟他们说我要考虑考虑。”  
“所以你还是有可能离开纽约？”Misha追问。  
“好啦，Mish，我会离开纽约的几率就和奥巴马卸任前一天被证明出生在肯尼亚一样低，好了吗。”  
“那并不是一个很小的几率……”  
“你够了！共和党人。”Jensen笑着。  
“其实我这么问，是因为我就在今天也收到了一份邀请，如果我接受的话必须离开纽约。”  
“什么？”  
“呃……我是波士顿人。如果我想要在下一次大选能在华府有一席之地，最好是今年就回家乡先参选一轮州长。”  
“你是认真的？”Felicia惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“所以，你是要走了么，你要离开了？”  
“唔，并没有，我想了想觉得当参议员也好，华府的春天也好，都太无聊了。我上周末回家乡开了一次共和党人会议……那是我生命中最无聊的五十分钟。所以，我决定了，我要辞职，我要当一名演员。”  
Misha用他特有的波澜不惊的、带着点打趣儿的语调说完了上述那个跌破眼镜的故事，留下三位好友目瞪口呆的脸。  
“你是认真的？”Felicia机械地重复着自己刚刚说过一遍的话。  
“天呐……我想他是认真的。”Jared喃喃。  
“没错……”Jensen的眼睛看起来比平时大了十倍，那就像是他整张脸只剩下那双碧绿的眼睛了。  
Jared保持着目瞪口呆的神情转脸看着Jensen，过了一会儿才说：“我不敢相信这个，但是我在今天也一样收到了一份离开纽约的工作邀请。”  
“什么？？！！”  
Jared所在律所的一个法人客户要往LA建立一家新的传媒公司，当初与Jared同批录用的律师们的强项都是第一修正案，与这家新公司的业务匹配。可以说这几年间，律所都是在有意培养他们与这家客户的合作，并等到合适的时候，使律所业务也往LA发展。现在时机成熟，他们将要被一起调过去。  
“好吧，这到底是怎么回事？”Jensen茫然地开口，“我还以为今天晚上唯一的新闻就是我收到了一份可有可无的工作offer呢。结果，你们接二连三都抛出了这么大的新闻，而且听起来都比我的可能离开纽约的理由靠谱得多。”  
“这就像全宇宙在向我们发送一个信号，”Felicia的语气有些悲凉，“那个小婊砸在说，‘你们快散伙儿啦，你们快散伙儿啦’。”  
“好了好了……”Jared试图解释。  
“这就是天意。引力波刚刚被证明存在，这些都说得通了……”  
“喂……”  
Jensen无力地转身面对Jared：“你居然是第一个走的，混蛋。”  
“你们能不能不要那么入戏啊！”Jared抓狂了，“我并没有要走！并没有！事实上我辞职了！”  
于是这天晚上成为了几位朋友人生中最重要的一天之一。这个团伙里的三名成员在同一天收到了离开纽约、离开朋友们的工作邀请，他们的第一反应都是拒绝，而这之后，则是好好地思考了一番自己的人生。  
Misha之后真的离开了仕途，他过起了体验派人生，报名参加了表演班，出演了三部话剧，其中一部巡演了一个月，还客串了两部电视剧，其中一部里他露脸了五集，后来他甚至潜伏过邪教，出版了诗集，并流浪去了这个地球上所有的极地与美景。  
Jared决定自己不再为任何人打工了，于是在半年后注册成立了自己的律所，他起步的第一年都在自己的公寓里与委托人见面。他在数年后成为了成功的律师与合伙人，并且皇后区法官的位置就等着他。  
Jensen之后继续有规律地出版着专著，认真教书，他开授的课程成为了火爆的网络公开课，配套编撰的教材被翻译成7种语言，他一直勤勤恳恳地工作，直到获得终身教职。学院生活确实非常适合他。  
当然在这天晚上，他们都不知道自己今后的人生会发生怎样的变化，这天晚上他们都还是三十岁出头的傻乎乎的纽约客，对人生的期待大过预测，并且就像Chad说的，觉得自己一辈子都不会离开纽约城，也不会离开他们这个七人团伙。  
直到——  
“Hey，大家伙儿，”Audrey走了进来，她看起来有些茫然，但还是十分雀跃，“你们绝对不会相信刚刚发生了什么，去年和我们合作过的东京那所大学，刚才打电话来邀请我加入他们的新项目，下个月我就要搬去日本了！”  
在好一阵儿“什么？！”、“天呐恭喜！”、“（混杂着莫名其妙的日语）”、“（不知道什么语言的惊叹语气）”、“去买酒！你从09年就欠我一轮酒了，Geez。”“今晚谁都不许提前回家！”之后……  
“所以……今晚是四个人同时收到了工作邀请。”Felicia冷静下来后轻轻说，“我真为我们骄傲。但是，叛徒，”当她再转向Audrey时眼睛红了一圈，“我就知道你会是那个不停高高兴兴往前冲的人，把朋友们都抛在脑后。”  
“我只是去做个项目Felie！一年半载就回来了。”Audrey神采奕奕地笑着，她的黑发披散在从珍珠色衬衫中露出的洁白脖颈四周，看起来年轻了十岁。  
不知什么时候回来的Chad看着手机笑起来：“Jason说他正在赶来的路上，并且要我告诉Audrey，他来的时候最好桌上摆着十瓶啤酒，那是你从09年就欠下的。”  
“嘿！被欠的是我！”Jared举起双手抗议，“我才是那个在吃海胆比赛中胜出的人！”  
Chad大笑着说：“喔，这里紧接着第二条短信，Jason：并警告Jared那个碧池，吃完第九盘直接吐在我腿上的人可称不上冠军，loser。”  
“天呐……”Audrey怀念地笑着，“我已经开始想念你们了。”  
“Aww……我也是。”Felicia可爱地发出呜咽的声音，探过身去抱了抱Audrey。  
“所以，Jared。”Audrey转脸面向自己这个高大的，在七年间分分合合数次的前男友。语气故作正经。  
“是，女士。”Jared收起了下颌，回答道。  
Audrey笑了：“你想让我给你买十瓶啤酒，并在Jason来之前把它们都喝光吗？”  
“你最棒啦！”Jared高兴得手舞足蹈。  
“你们俩都是傻蛋。”Felicia看着敲了敲桌子起身去买酒的Audrey，伸手往Jared的后脑扇了一巴掌。  
“嗷！”Jared大叫一声，“为什么打我？”  
“因为你又开始对Audrey有感觉了。”  
“我没有！”  
Felicia脸上的表情简直可以叫做恨铁不成钢了：“你很快就要有了。你和Audrey都是。你们就像力比多过剩的高中生，每当生活中有所变故，就会像发情的大猩猩一样再次搞在一起。”  
“哪里有！”  
“你们不可以再复合了！你们根本不是一个路子的人。你知道，Audrey永远是独闯天涯的类型，永远知道自己想要什么，而且她永远想要更多，而你，”Felicia毫不容情地说，“你就只是Jared而已。”  
“你这是毫无根据的污蔑。”  
“是吗，说出上一次你和Audrey复合结果不是你心碎的时候。”  
好吧，Felicia是对的，因为她是天煞的Felicia Day，她确实比朋友们中的每一个人都更懂他们自己。  
“我去帮Audrey拿酒。”Jared赌气地起身往吧台走去。  
“嗷！”Jensen吓了一大跳，因为Felicia毫无预兆地也在他后脑扇了一巴掌，“这又是为了什么？”  
“如果你能看到你自己的表情，”Felicia不再听起来那么强势，而是变得很温和，甚至有那么点儿怜爱，“当Jared听见Audrey要离开时，你就看着他，他脸上的表情和你现在的一模一样。”  
“Felie……”  
她叹了一口气，“都七年了，你太努力地去当他们两个的朋友。在每一次我们其他人都看出他们在一起最终还是会互相折磨的时候，你是那个唯一不劝他们分手的。因为你不希望自己变成一个为了自己的心意去破坏别人感情的人。”  
Jensen没说话。  
“所以你还会去忘掉他吗？你知道，出去约约会，找个不是直男的大帅哥，带回来给我们看，”Felicia努力用轻松地语气说，“把现实甩到Jared脸上，让他好好看清自己错过了什么。”  
Jensen差点儿没笑出眼泪，之后他说：“我约了，我约过。但是……”

 

七年前的3月17日

 

“Jared？”身在内布拉斯加的Jensen惊讶地对着话筒说，“这么晚了，什么事？”  
“Jen， Hi！”Jensen简直能听见电话那边的大个子的手无足措，“我就是打来，看看你在西部过得怎么样。”  
“呃……在凌晨一点？”  
“抱歉……”Jared的沮丧听起来都快漫延来内布拉斯加了，“只是我想了很久，想了好几个月……”  
“最终决定你还是要和我说话？”Jensen用逗趣儿的声音说。  
“Jensen……”  
“Jared，无论你想说什么，我很高兴你打来了，好吗？我其实出差前已经开始怀疑我毁了我们的友谊了。”Jensen听起来确实是松了一口气的样子。  
“我……”  
“如果你的下一个词是‘很抱歉’，我就要挂电话了。你知道，为了同志人群的尊严什么的。”  
Jared终于被逗笑了：“不是什么都和同志人群的尊严有关的，Jenny！”  
“是哦， 说得好像你知道那个词是什么意思一样。”  
Jared在午夜的出租车上哈哈大笑起来，一股暖流涌进了心里：“听着，Jen，你最好快一点从内布拉斯加回来，我们都很想你，特别是Chad。”  
“是啊是啊，我相信Chad是最想我的那个。”  
“好吧，也许我第二。”Jared自己都不知道自己脸上的笑容有多么大。  
“晚安，Jared。”Jensen的声音也传递来了他的微笑。  
“晚安，Jen。听着，等你回来了，我们会谈的，我们一定要谈一谈。”  
Jensen安静了一会儿，轻轻说：“好的，Jay，我会等的。”  
听着Jared挂断了电话，Jensen看着自己酒店房间里摆放着的一盆三叶草，这是Al Eugene今天送他回来时，在还未散场的圣帕特里克节日集市上买的。他问说这是不是奥尔尼镇镇长送给美国总统的那盆。Al笑着说每一年送给总统的那盆三叶草都会被立刻收回，说是为了国土安全等原因。  
Al很好，但Al不是Jared。

而此时的Jared的出租车正好到了他的公寓楼下，他走下车，心里有着仿佛一块巨石落地的轻松。但很快，他就看到了站在那里的人。  
“Audrey？”  
那个在一生中一直美丽坚强的女孩向着他迈了一步，她看起来刚刚哭过：“答应我这件事。”  
“好，我答应。”  
“我能搬回来吗？”

 

第七年的2月20日

 

“其他人呢？”酒吧女侍Lorraine第三次走来给Jensen添咖啡时问道。  
“嗯……”Jensen从他正在批改的一摞本科生作业里抬起头，冲面前的女孩笑了笑，“Felicia今晚有个约会，Audrey最近都在为她去日本的事儿疯忙，Jason在Chris的录音室，他们一会儿要做一个直播，Chad只是说了句‘Murray今晚在忙’。”他学着Chad特有的富有戏剧性的语调说。  
女侍笑了几声：“还有……Jared？”  
“哦，”Jensen做了个鬼脸，“他说，并且我引用，‘我想一个人在我的公寓里打通关所有80年代的街头主题游戏’。”  
“哈。”  
“是啊，我知道，”Jensen收起了鬼脸，“嗯，还有Misha，他正在来。啊，他来了。”  
Lorraine转身面对正在走来的Misha时明显笑容更灿烂了些：“嘿Misha!”  
“嘿——Lorraine。”Misha用上扬的语调欢快地打招呼，同时夸张地向女士鞠了个18世纪欧洲绅士那种脂粉气十足的躬。  
女侍者开怀地笑着转身离开。  
“啊哦， 她真的迷恋你。”Jensen在Misha就座时冲他挤了挤眼睛。  
“闭嘴Jensen，”Misha拿过Jensen面前新添满的咖啡咣当咣当灌进了自己的肚子里。  
“哇哦，不用谢。”Jensen放下手中的笔，“你还好吗？你看起来……有点疯。比你平时更疯，我是说。”  
“今晚其他人呢？”  
“你没看邮件么。Felicia……”  
“是啊是啊，Felicia今晚有个约会，和他们医院的一个外科医生。Question， Ackles: 为什么女士们都喜欢和医生约会，并且外科医生还要听起来比所有其他医生更好？嗯，然后Audrey在忙，Murray在忙，Jason和Chris在一起忙，Jared要‘一个人在自己的公寓里打爆所有80年代发行的街头主题游戏’。”  
“是啊， 我想你说得都对。”Jensen耸耸肩，打算继续回去批改他的作业。  
“所以，我们俩是所有朋友里今晚唯二没有约会的……”  
“等一下，Mish……”  
“哈！”Misha继续说，并情绪高亢地拍了下手，“我们应该一起做点啥。”  
“为什么你刚才要那么说？”  
“说什么？”  
“我们俩是今晚唯二没有约会的……”  
“喔！我数错了么。别在意，我们应该一起做点啥？”  
“随便吧。”Jensen放弃跟上Misha的脑回路，“我有大概一卡车的学生作业要批改，而这里面的语法错误一百卡车都堆不完。”  
“Jenny!”Misha嗷嗷叫着，“今天是礼拜六！明天是礼拜天。”  
“是的，昨天是礼拜五，后天是礼拜一。这回你数得没错。”Jensen头也没抬。  
Misha开始动手抢Jensen手上的纸张：“今天是礼拜六，礼拜六的夜晚没有一个纽约人会坐在酒吧里喝咖啡，不会为了改一堆除了大麻和凯特王妃的发型之外脑子里什么都没有的大学本科生的作业保持清醒，所以，Jen，如果你不是外科医生，你这样下去注定要孤独终老。”  
Jensen一边阻挡Misha继续破坏自己的工作成果一边说，“我想我了解发生什么了，好么。”  
“不，你不了解。如果你了解，你就不会还在这里为了这堆破烂喝咖啡。”Misha的声音已经从高亢提升为了神经质，“老天！Ackles。哪有纽约人会在周六的夜晚保持清醒！”  
“你为什么从来不去约Felicia出来？！”Jensen的吼声终于盖过了Misha的，而后者也终于安静下来。  
“所以我们今晚应该做点啥？”Misha向后靠到椅背上，整理了自己的表情，仿佛刚才什么都没发生一般。

一小时后。他们站在字面意义上的一座森林里。

“我不敢相信我被你拖来了这里。”Jensen怀里紧紧抱着自己的公文包，使劲往后退去，而Misha拼命推住他不让他逃跑。  
“这没有什么啊，Ackles。这只是我的戏剧学习班。”  
Jensen崩溃地大喊：“我不相信这里是戏剧学校！这里看起来像杀人抛尸的地方，要么就是你那些古怪的嬉皮士朋友聚在一起裸泳什么的地方，总之不可能是戏剧学校！”  
“你这是学院派的古板看法，你可是学人类学的，难道最初的戏剧不是祭祀仪式么？”  
“你根本没有把这里形容得更好！是的，这里像邪教举行祭祀仪式的地方。我不敢相信我在Misha Collins说‘我带你去个好玩的地方，相信我’的时候没有想到这个下场！哦，上帝，我要回纽约，我们现在已经不在纽约了吧，这个鬼地方不可能还在纽约。”  
“冷静点冷静点，这里棒极了，你只要进去看看就会明白我说的。”  
“放！开！我！”

然而他们最终还是坐在了一堆蒲团上，四周弥漫着香料的芬芳。一个穿着破旧的五颜六色的棉麻制品的络腮胡男子在一群盘腿而坐的人中间走动着，幸好他没有用那种Jensen想象中的低柔的催眠嗓音，否则他发誓他会原地蹦起来大喊大叫。  
“我不敢相信你会这么对我，”Jensen咬牙切齿地向Misha低声说，“我真的以为你在为Felicia约会了那个外科医生伤心难过，你却只是想骗我来陪你参加嬉皮士聚会。”  
“嘘——Jensen，”Misha微闭着眼睛，深深吸了一口气又吐出来，“你应该好好感受一下这里的‘禅’。”  
“去你M……”Jensen环顾了一下四周又压低声音，“这里甚至不是戏剧班。”  
“好好观察，Jen，好好观察，我们要在这里待到明天晚上，他们在开始教授表演之前需要你先清空杂念、放下周身的幽暗能量。”  
“然后会有表演课？”  
“当然会有表演课，以及其他别的课，我都已经替你付钱了。”  
“什么？Mish，不，你听我说，”现在每个人都能听清Jensen气鼓鼓的声音了，“我不会陪你上表演学习班。”  
“嘘——”周围的学员一起把脸扭向Jensen。他缩了缩脑袋重新压低声音。  
“行行好吧! 你知道我是学人类学的吧，这套60年代嬉皮士把戏只不过是把中国日本印度的文化杂糅了一锅的胡扯。”Jensen发觉Misha仿佛入定了一般不再回应他，“Misha！我知道你听得到我，Misha！”  
“现在我们开始邀请水晶的能力。”那个络腮男掀开前方矮木桌上的一张色彩艳丽的喀什米尔羊毛毯，下面是一个黄玉的碗，碗里盛着一堆大大小小形状不规则的晶状石块，“哪一位学员想要先谈一谈自己需要从水晶里获得怎样的能力？敞开你的心扉。”  
Jensen尽量小幅度地深深扶住额头，“挂在高处的水晶有势能，运动中的水晶有动能……天呐，Mish！我不会还你钱的。”  
……

“今晚所有人都知道我们在撒谎吧。”Audrey平躺在床上看着天花板，她双手交叠放在胸前，“没错，所有人。”  
“什么？”Jared已经有些昏昏欲睡，Audrey在他手臂上沉沉地压着，更让他连动都不想动一下了。  
“你今晚用的什么借口？”Audrey翻过身侧躺着，看着灯光下Jared的脸庞。  
“别多想了，睡吧。”Jared紧了紧手臂，“你别动啦。”  
Audrey兀自笑了笑：“是同事家的狗狗生病了，还是你要去读书俱乐部，你撒起谎来一直很蹩脚……不过不得不说，蹩脚得可爱。”  
“Audrey……”  
“我们为什么不能好好在一起呢。为什么非要这样，做最糟糕的情人，也做其他人最糟糕的朋友。”  
“好了，现在我醒了。”Jared缩回手臂，从床上坐起来。  
Audrey也起身与他一同坐着。  
他们沉默了好一会儿，Jared率先开口：“你知道，如果我说我们这样不算撒谎，只是……不希望我们那些过度关心的朋友……算了，说出口连我自己都觉得更糟了。”  
“不，你是好人。”这么多年来Jared第一次听见Audrey的声音里有那么多怅惘，“你是个很好、很好的人。在某种程度上我也敢说自己是个好人。”  
“是啊，”Jared低头看着Audrey身下色彩淡雅的布纹床单，在昏黄的灯光下几乎看不出那些纹理，他几乎以为是纯白的。  
“你知道我们应该做什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“打电话点个披萨。”Audrey努力用雀跃的语调说，“大吃一顿。”  
Jared起身走下床：“我该走了。”  
他们站在床的两边，沉默地看着对方很久，直到Audrey心里翻涌起想哭的冲动。  
“这回是真的了？”  
“是的。”Jared眼睛里的痛苦并不比她自己的少，尽管不愿意承认，她还是看出了一丝解脱，而且她知道自己也是，“这回是真的了。”  
“再也不会因为和别人分手就跑来找对方，再也没有半夜的电话，没有‘我们只是为了快活，谁都不会受伤’，再也没有谎言。”Audrey压制住自己的哭腔笑着说。  
“是的，再也没有谎言。”  
“我爱你Jared。”她最终还是哭了出来。  
“再见， Audrey.”Jared绕过床尾向她走来，轻轻把她抱在怀里，“没事的，我们都会好起来的。”

……

Jensen第五次被有些愠怒的瑜伽教练从垫子上叫醒时，Misha正在身边摆出标准的“椒盐卷饼式”。  
“你看起来像个傻蛋。”Jensen迷迷糊糊地擦掉自己的口水，爬起来趴在垫子上。  
“而你，”Misha——令人印象深刻——保持着呼吸的平稳，“像个关节老化的机器人。”  
“至少我不像个可悲的素食主义者，跑到一个人造园林里来假装自己是一只在钟灵毓秀的大自然中生长的蘑菇，这样就能忘掉城市文明带给我的异化。”  
Misha又不理他了，Jensen打算闭上眼睛睡第六觉：“你知道等我们回到纽约，我一周都不会和你说话。”  
“至少我下午的表演课即兴汇报不会出丑。”  
Jensen嗖地睁开了眼睛：“你说什么？！”  
“嗯咳！”那个瑜伽教练这下真的打算亲自过来把某一大只大学老师扔出她的教室了。  
下午的即兴表演是一场灾难。Jensen觉得不仅是和自己搭戏的女演员拼命地想要模仿嘉宝在瑞典女王结尾处的那段气势如虹的独白，更糟的是当他机械地演完自己的角色，觉得这辈子都不要出现在多于三个人的场合后，喜剧课的老师走上前来，看着他的眼睛用力鼓掌，并且高声向所有人宣布Jensen是个伟大的方法派演员。  
他气冲冲地嘟囔着，费了Misha好大的劲儿才阻止他冲上前用自己专业的艺术知识把那个半吊子嬉皮士羞辱一通。  
令他松了一口气的是，最后是自由活动时间，有另一个老师模样的人鼓励大家可以走到草坪上去，用自己能想出的最放松的姿势度过远离喧嚣的几小时。然后就会有大巴来接所有人回到有公共交通的地方。  
当然结果是，草地上横陈着好几位裸男，其中还有一位高声朗诵着某首布莱克的诗。  
“你知道，作为一个gay，你被裸男吓到的程度有点好笑。”  
“不要把gay想象成饥不择食的变态。”Jensen和Misha一起走到一边，他这才看清他们真的在一座山林里，四围山岭青翠，天空万里无云。  
“Misha Collins，”Jensen惊叹地说，“你是怎么做到的啊。”  
“这么说吧，我借助了点儿水晶的能量。”Misha说。  
Jensen瞪了他一眼，然后他们一起大声笑了出来。  
“为什么？”Jensen问。  
“什么为什么？”Misha还在笑。  
“现在我们都知道你并不是因为Felicia和别人约会才发疯，虽然我觉得你应该试试约她出来，肯定也不是想把我培养成吃素的瑜伽爱好者，我知道你也不是真正的嬉皮士。那么这只能是为了我，为什么花一个周末为我做这些事。你知道我肯定会抱怨，但其实这个周末挺有趣的，Misha式的有趣，但依旧，很棒。”  
Misha看着他：“因为你肯定知道Jared在说谎。”  
Jensen没有说话。  
“这么多年你一直是照顾人的那个。你和Felicia。”Misha说，“Audrey是敢作敢当的类型，她不怕伤害别人，也不怕受伤，Jared为她着迷，但他们两个在一起就像脱轨的火车一样悲剧。每到这种时候，Jared有Chad， Audrey有Felie，而你照顾着大家。所以我想，偶尔你能被照顾一次也挺好。”  
Jensen不知道自己什么时候开始哭的。  
“嘿，现在是‘尽可能放松的时刻’，所以我打算做这个，”Misha转过身，面向山谷，大声喊，“外科医生逊爆了——！”  
Jensen噗嗤笑了出来。  
“所有的外科医生都是做爱时会哭的混蛋——！”  
“Felicia和我约会吧——！”  
Jensen哈哈大笑起来。  
“你真的不加入我哦。”  
Jensen想了想，“‘我想一个人待在公寓里打爆所有80年代的街头主题游戏’这种谎言烂爆了！！！！”  
“哇，Ackles， 肺活量惊人！”  
“闭嘴Misha——！”  
“好的——！”  
“Padalecki大混蛋！！！！”  
……

他们终于在周天夜里回到了纽约，Jensen先回自己的公寓洗了长长一个澡。他必须承认，当他从山林里回来，回到自己突然看起来格外狭小的公寓时，看着屋子里一切如常的陈设，还是长长长长吁了口气。纽约依旧是居大不易，五方杂处的纽约，楼上的保加利亚夫妇依旧不会停止违反大楼规定偷偷收养流浪猫，自己也依旧还有……一卡车的学生论文要批改。  
他叹了口气，拿起公文包重新走出门去。  
松鼠酒吧他们常坐的位置上今天有人，那是Jared，他面前摆着一杯咖啡，看到走进门来的Jensen时笑了笑，“嗨， Jensen.”

 

第七年的3月7日

 

“挫折”是这年冬末春初几位朋友生活的主旋律。  
Felicia和她们医院那位外科医生只约会了一周，就以无意中看到对方与一位护士在办公室里打得火热而结束，她正在用朗姆酒让自己恢复过来。Jared在他们几个给Audrey举办的小型送别会上与她一起宣布了他们的正式分手，以及打算成熟坦荡地安排接下来的人生计划。但这个计划有点姗姗来迟，因为Jared在辞职半个月后完全失去了人生方向，显然成立自己的律所说起来比做起来简单太多了。Misha依旧在为成为一个演员而努力，但Jensen觉得他的努力里包含了太多的瑜伽、大麻、太极……之类的东西。  
Jensen手上正在写的专著就快到截稿日期，他对按期交稿很有信心，但是整天写作让他的大脑过度兴奋，每一个夜晚疲劳像幻觉一样追随着他，可他就是无法入睡。他今年生日的时候，朋友们原本提议要一起去拉斯维加斯庆祝，可他在前一天发起了高烧，于是，最后变成了一个嗓子里充满黏痰的生日，他躲在被窝里，哪里也没去。  
Chris和Jason原本要参加一场户外音乐节，而就在这个关头，纽约下了一场空前绝后的大雪。  
听起来似乎只剩下Audrey一个人正在亚洲向着自己理想的人生奋进，他们很想念她，可这天下午，当Jensen从书房里走出来时，听到有人在敲自己公寓的门。  
“Audrey？”Jensen开门，看到来人惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“你不是该在日本吗？”  
“嗨，Jen。我知道这有点奇怪，但我可以在你这里借住一阵儿吗？”她穿着件大大的羽绒外套，头发上沾满雪花，脸庞冻得通红。  
Jensen把她迎进屋，让她缩进自己那又大又柔软的沙发里，并换下被雪水打湿的衣服，Audrey裹着毯子，捧着热咖啡，终于从寒冷里恢复了一些知觉。  
“所以，你的项目被取消了。”Jensen理解了一会儿Audrey刚才一口气说完的整个情况。  
“暂时取消，有几位日本的人类学家在叙利亚被捕了，所以所有的人类学境外考察项目都被他们国家喊停。”  
“哦……这太糟糕了。”  
“是啊，”Audrey低头看着自己手里的马克杯，“糟糕的世界。”  
“你接下来怎么办呢？”他看着Audrey依旧湿漉漉的发梢，意识到它们原来是有一点褐色的。  
“哦，学校还留着我的办公室，我还是能去学校工作。这只是简单的人事调整。但我暂时没有地方住了，”Audrey耸耸肩，美丽的脸庞挤出笑容，“走之前我把自己的公寓转租给了别人，合同上我也要承担违约金的，可我现在付不起。Felicia已经有室友了，Jared……唔，既然我们打算成为更好的人，再去他那里住着绝对没有帮助。”  
“所以，Jensen，”Audrey放下咖啡，可怜巴巴地看着他，“你能收留我吗？最多一个月。我可以承包做饭和打扫卫生。”  
这就是Jensen和Audrey怎么成为了室友的故事。

Jared分手后的第二天晚上在酒吧遇到了Jensen。那时他也说不清自己的情绪里是失落颓唐更多，还是解脱更多。又好像两者都不是，他觉得自己更像是回到了一个原点，那里没有野心或粉饰，只有飓风过境后的宁静。或是说他很惊讶怎么会在这么多年里，让自己被一段没有结果的关系紧紧束缚，人怎么会赋予一种事物那么大的权力，比如爱，比如荣耀。  
“嗨，Jensen。”当他看到Jensen从门外走进来时，他笑了笑。Jared很惊讶自己身体里突如其来的放松，他原本以为这个晚上他只想独处，可是发现来人是Jensen的时候，他又觉得自己其实很需要陪伴。  
“周末好啊，Jared，”Jensen看起来像是好好地休息过了，他气色很好，手上拎着他万年不放下的公文包。  
“你也周末好。”Jared咧开嘴笑着，“你看起来棒极了。”  
“哦，Jared。”Jensen坐下时含着笑觑视着他，“你听起来甜极了。”  
Jared在Jensen向Lorraine点单时又注视了他一会儿：“你看起来有点儿不一样了。”  
Lorraine也附和着：“是呐，你和Misha昨天去了什么奇妙能量乐园吗？”  
“你和Misha？”Jared挑了挑眉，“告诉我你们的旅程里没有发生打劫、被打劫、嗑嗨、你们中的谁失去了一个肾这种事……或者，你知道，世界末日。”  
Jensen开怀大笑：“不，没有，都很好。Misha带我去了他的戏剧学校。”  
Jared吹了声口哨。  
“闭嘴。”  
“我还什么都没说！”Jared举起手抗议。  
“想也不准想。”Jensen白了他一眼低头小口啜饮着自己的咖啡。  
“所以，”Jared忍着笑，“表演课怎么样？”  
Jensen在那天晚上剩下的时间里都不想和他说话。

这也是现在困在自己的公寓里的Jared突然回忆起的事。他的窗外正飘着鹅毛大雪，而他从早晨起来到现在为止几乎什么也没吃，他也不觉得这个天气会有任何人愿意出门送外卖。于是他重新坐回书桌前，他好像从昨天就没洗脸了，公寓的热水管因为突如其来的降温冻住了，他脸上长出了一层胡髭。他总是觉得自己并不适合蓄须，不像Jensen，当他的脸变成一个毛茸茸的猕猴桃时，还是看起来很漂亮。  
然后他才意识到自己从刚才开始一直在想着Jensen。  
“好了，Jared，”他对着自己空荡荡的公寓大声说，“动起来动起来，想想这一天应该怎么过，虽然现在是中午了，但是就振作起来生活来说还不算太晚。”  
十分钟后他抱着最后一盒谷物片缩在椅子里看Youtube视频。  
很快Felicia的Skype视讯就蹦了出来。  
“嘿，Jared.”  
“嘿， Felie……”Jared用那种很假的兴奋语调说，“你不是应该在工作吗，你是我们中还在工作的少数人，加把劲儿！”  
“Jared，”Felicia看起来有点严厉，她露出那种一家中的大姐姐“我要狠狠踢你的屁股了”的表情，“你看起来就像个史前人类，你今天吃饭了么。”  
“呃……Felie， 你专门视频过来就为了问我吃没吃饭。我得说你真的已经太太太太失控了。那个背着你乱搞的混蛋不值得，你应该考虑考虑Misha，好了现在我开始胡说了。”  
Felie的白眼在视频里都能看得格外清楚：“我打来是为了确认你们在接下来的暴风雪天气都安全在家，你们有看天气预报吗？今晚有暴风雪，而鉴于你已经一周足不出户了，你一定没有想过要好好囤积一下粮食，我没说错吧？”  
Jared看了眼手机上的橙色预警，目瞪口呆了一会儿：“有这么严重么？这只是下雪，不是《后天》之类的。”  
“通常在纽约州颁布橙色预警信号后这是接下来会发生的事：公共交通会停运，市长会鼓励大家在最后几小时撤离市区，每栋公寓的管理也都放假了。是的，Jared，如果你没有囤粮，你很快就会发现自己正在吃自己了。”  
“……”  
Felicia说到这里有些烦恼地拨拉了一下自己的头发：“我今天下班后打算叫上大家一起去你那里。我会带上食物，还有一些必需品。你能让Misha在你那里住一阵子么，他现在已经……总之离去森林里安营扎寨长久定居只差一步之遥了。”  
“哈。”Jared看着屏幕里的Felicia干干地说。  
“他和你一样，正失业，需要时间重整旗鼓。你们俩都能省一半房租。”她看起来几乎是恳求了。  
“所以，Misha现在是在你家里么？”Jared终于听出了问题的核心。  
Felicia看起来有点崩溃：“他不肯走。每天都在和我聊星座运程，还开始在我的阳台上种蘑菇。我的室友已经很不满了，可他视若无睹。”  
Jared哈哈大笑：“你们为什么不约会呢。”  
“不是这么简单，”他第一次看到Felicia这么手无足措，“这不是……总之……可以吗？”  
“当然。”Jared痛快地点了头，“不过你得知道，我第一次和Misha合租是以火灾告终的，我们俩凑一块总会引发什么不好的事。”  
“我相信不会的，拜托像成年人一样思考问题。”Felicia在切断连接前说。  
电脑屏幕上留着刚才Youtube上一只狗狗踩滑板的定格画面。同时也映照出Jared自己的脸，该死，他看起来真的糟透了。他向后仰去，决定不能再这么下去，已经三周了，从辞职之后，他字面意义上什么都没做。他以为大把的孑然一身的时间能让他好好思考人生，你知道，进行冥想，然后获得顿悟，一夜翻身之类的……可是他唯一做的就是宅在家里，坐吃山空。  
那个时刻是他意识到自己不只是在独居，而是在穴居了。神说，那人独居不好，于是抽出了亚当的一根肋骨，造了夏娃。Jared的神思又飞到了十万八千里开外，他和Audrey浪费了太多的时间，直到他们终于发现只有分开才能帮助他们彼此成为更好的人。Audrey从来都不是对的那个，他们只是在一起下沉，互相舔伤口罢了。  
现在，他知道独居真的对他有害，陪伴是可贵的，他需要一个井井有条的人，需要一个当他在那个人的身边，自己是稳定而有秩序的人。  
是的，他需要一个像Jensen那样的人。  
可是他依旧不是gay， 半小时前的杂志封面女郎可以作证。哦，Jared，你的生活真是失控得可以了。他双手捧住自己乱蓬蓬的脑袋，合上电脑，开始打扫房间。  
而且……他不能因为需要一剂良药，就邀请Jensen作为人生伴侣进入自己的生活，不是么。

Jensen也接到了Felicia的视讯，现在他和Audrey正准备出门。  
“你知道，如果我们中间会有一个末日恐惧症患者，我一直以为会是你。”Audrey在等他时拿他开心道，“你看起来比Felie更像是杞人忧天的类型。”  
“嘿，现在我可是你的房东。”Jensen怒气冲冲地嘟囔着，蹲下去系自己那双笨重的越野靴的鞋带，他听说了Felicia的计划后就开始往自己放在床底下的逃生包里填各种东西，现在他觉得自己像一只举步维艰的蜗牛，背着自己的大房子。  
“Felie只是说去Jared那里碰头，说不定是为了给Misha开个感召大会，说服他别再整天练习冥想之类的。”  
“等我们困在暴风雪里72个小时，而Jared开始吃离他最近的人的时候，我不会分给你压缩饼干或者防身用具的。”Jensen抱着自己的大包对Audrey怒目而视。  
“好啊好啊，我闭嘴。”Audrey想象了一下那个画面，不禁抖了一下。  
他们走出公寓大楼时，立刻被狂风吹成了倒伏在地的荞麦。  
“我收回刚才说的话，”Audrey大声喊着，“你太英明了，Jensen Ackles先生。”  
暴风雪看起来已经来了。整个城市被大雪冲刷，只剩下素描线条一般的轮廓，马路上一辆车都没有。  
“从这里步行去Jared那儿要多久？”  
“20分钟，”Jensen大声回答，“那还是在天好的时候。”  
“真是漫步啊。”  
“你可是个出外业的人类学家，”Jensen大喊着，“这里比亚马逊丛林强多了。”  
Audrey没有回答，Jensen回头看去，他的同伴不知什么时候摔倒了，陷在雪地里，还被扑面而来的狂风吹得又翻了个跟头。  
“我来帮你。”他举步维艰地向Audrey走去。  
当他终于从泥泞的雪坑边将Audrey扶起来时，她大笑着：“这太好玩了，为什么我们没有更多单独出来玩？”  
“这么说吧， ”Jensen伸过手臂架着Audrey，“我疯狂地迷恋着你的男朋友听起来是个不错的理由。”  
Audrey朗声笑着，也伸过手紧紧架住Jensen，他们向连体婴那样互相搀扶搂抱着继续向前走去。

一小时后，大家坐在Jared那间宽敞明亮的公寓里，面面相觑。  
“所以，我们历经生死磨难都跑来这里干嘛。”  
Felicia开口说：“听着，我知道你们会觉得我是个末日恐惧症患者之类的，但是今天的天气预报听起来确实挺吓人的，而……而这段时间，我们都过得不顺。我们遇到了生活的欺瞒、背叛和低谷，”她一一看过她的朋友们，“也经历了分别。所以当我看到那条新闻的时候，我唯一的想法就是，我们应该在一起，一起度过这次暴风雪，保证彼此的安全，重要的是要在一起。”  
“好吧， ”站在窗边的Jason说，“看起来我最不安全的时刻就在今天来这里的路上。”  
“我很抱歉……”Felicia低头懊丧地说。  
“没事啦，”Jason转身望向窗外，“我很高兴天气预报错了。”

是的，那天没有暴风雪。那场大雪在他们到达Jared的住处后很快就停息了，而紧接着，云层四裂开来，云上的太阳将一柱柱金红的光投向大地，城市的一半依旧被雪覆盖，但无疑，接下来会是个好天气。  
“也不算白来，”Chad说，“暴风雪假期依旧有效，你们背了山一样的食物来到这里，而Jared的屋里有烤架，我说我们去屋顶上烧烤吧。”  
大家欢呼着去取各样东西，拥上了公寓的顶楼。  
“为暴风雪。”Jared打开一罐啤酒，向众人举杯说。  
“我说，我们应该在这个周末去Vegas。”Chad大声提议，“把Jen的那个错过了的生日派对补上。”  
是的，虽然那天并没有真的降临可怕的自然灾害，但有一帮朋友簇拥在屋顶，背后是纽约壮丽的夕阳正向厦宇林立中缓缓下沉，每个人的手上都有食物和酒，就足够产生那种劫后余生的激动情绪了。  
所以，当Chad的这个不靠谱的提议一经说出，所有人都忘了自己还有临近死线的稿子、待完成的工作和还没选好的路，而是大喊起来：“Hurray!!!!!”  
他们要去拉斯维加斯啦。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

春

 

第七年的3月10日

 

Chad立即为大家订了一间顶楼套房，269平米，三个房间，其中一间是双人房主卧，多部高清电视，喷射式浴缸，游戏房，运动室，踏入式更衣间，大理石地面与意大利双开门衣橱……应有尽有，这下大家伙儿心里对撂下自己眼前的烂摊子说走就走的行为更无忧虑了。  
晚一些时候，Audrey和Jensen一起回到公寓收拾行李，Jensen的手机里已积攒了三四条语音留言，一条来自学院，一条来自出版社，还有两条发自Jeffrey Dean。  
“下周会忙成地狱，”回完电话的Jensen走回客厅看着Audrey正在两条漂亮裙子里左右为难，“带丁香渐变色那条，那太美了。”  
Audrey伸手将Jensen建议的长裙打包，抬头冲Jensen眨了眨眼：“这就是为什么我需要一个gay室友。”  
Jensen像话剧谢幕那样欠了欠身。  
“你刚才说……？”  
“哦，”Jen晃了晃手机，“出版社在催稿，下周我有两个讲座，还要出个差。但是现在我却在这里和一位女士聊着去vegas要穿什么，我想人们说得对，近朱者赤，近墨者黑。”  
“哦，亲爱的，”Audrey怜爱地说，“你让我觉得有点难过了，难道撂下工作去赌城痛快玩一玩就是你最大的冒险？”  
Jensen挠了挠脑袋：“呃，我想是吧。我好像没有过……你知道，反叛的时期。我一直都把这当作我的幸运，因为自己什么都不缺。家人朋友都很贴心什么的……并没有真的什么让我想离经叛道。”  
“哦，这可不对，”Audrey放下手上的活走过来，“你得好好想一想，生活不可能面面俱到，一定有什么是你想要而且还没有拥有的。快，闭上眼睛，告诉我你想要的第一样事物。”  
“唔。”Jensen闻言顺从地闭上了眼睛，“我想要约会。”  
“约会？”Audrey像是被逗乐了，“那听起来再容易不过了。”  
“对我来说不啊，我一直都属于在小圈子里的那一类人。而且我也比较老派，”Jensen有点不好意思地笑了笑，“我觉得每个人都只有一次机会遇到对的那个人，所以我不想浪费了。”  
“哦Jen……你知道么，这个周末，就在拉斯维加斯，我一定会给你找到一个合适的约会对象的。”Audrey斩钉截铁地说。

 

第七年的3月11日

 

当他们都上了飞机之后，Audrey就没收了Jensen的电脑、平板，和蓝牙键盘。  
“我不喜欢在飞机上睡觉，”Jensen虚弱地说，“赶赶稿能让我精神点儿。”  
当然他的抗议被驳回：“你必须忘掉工作，工作让你那迷人的绿眼睛死气沉沉。”  
坐在过道对面的Jared听见了他们的对话：“Jen工作时的样子很好看！”  
Audrey对他怒目而视：“不许和我拆台，直男也不许发言。”  
“是的，没错，Jay，”Jensen也补充说，“对于你说好的东西，我真该反省一下了。”  
“我对你们做了什么你们要这么合起来说我！”Jared故意撅起嘴，“还有你们两个什么时候这么友好了。”  
“呃……从你甩掉我开始？”Audrey装作很凶的样子说。  
Jared的表情更委屈了，而Jensen哈哈大笑起来。  
他们知道Chad一定会订一间特别好的房间，他们也亲眼看见了Chad所订的房间。但当他们真的亲临时，还是不由自主地说了一句：哇哦。

“好的！”Chad展开了自己的享乐列表，“我们的疯狂之旅从这一刻开始。”  
拉斯维加斯，棒极了。

Jensen记得自己和朋友们前呼后拥地走出套房，记得赌场里糟糕的灯光在酒精和肾上腺素的作用下变得迷幻，记得Jared是个德州扑克天才，自从他在牌桌旁坐下后，就一直在大赢特赢，记得他们所有人站在Jared身后一起鬼叫，他记得Jared大笑着把赢来的筹码全部堆进他怀里，他还记得自己浑身轻飘飘地抱着一堆筹码，走到轮盘赌前，全部押了黑色，最后记得Jared兴奋的大喊：“来吧， 来吧， Jenny!!!”  
之后的记忆就变成了纸上凝固的琥珀，他只记得大脑的嗡鸣，流光溢彩的快乐，直到第二天醒来时，他发现自己已经回到了他们的套房。他一个人躺在一间卧室里，还穿着周五晚上的衣服。好吧，他真的经历了记忆断片。

 

第七年3月12日

 

当他推开门走到套房的客厅里，眼前的景象更是让他脱口而出：“Holy Shit!”  
这间昨天他们来时还如宫殿一般闪闪发光的套房，就像被打劫过一样惨不忍睹。如果不是他现在就像踩在云端一般站立不稳，他一定开始担心他们拿不回来的巨额押金了。Chad全身赤裸地躺在沙发上，他的每一寸皮肤，包括Jensen不可忽视的某个部位都被闪粉覆盖着，他不想去想象昨天晚上Chad到底亲密接触过多少个钢管舞女郎。Chris趴在地板上，一把吉他放在他脚边，那看起来绝对不是他的吉他，并且是一把十分昂贵的吉他。主卧的门虚掩着，Jensen走过去，看到Felicia在熟睡。走去浴室的路上，他剩下的朋友们，Jared、Jason和Misha都横七竖八地倒在地摊上，而走进浴室之后，他又在浴缸里找到了睡在那里的Audrey。  
Jensen觉得自己的太阳穴突突直跳，他俯下身轻轻推醒了Audrey。  
他还没有来得及说话，醒来的，带着严重宿醉的Audrey说出的第一句话就让Jensen呆在了原地：“我得说，Jen，喝醉了的你就是个crazy bitch。我们都被你闹翻了。”  
现在Jensen叫醒了他所有的朋友。  
“听着，你们得，你们得告诉我发生了什么。”  
“向你致以崇高的敬意，Ackles!”Chad的声音依旧虚弱，但确实带着真诚的钦佩。  
然后他这些宿醉的、满脸疲倦的朋友迫不及待地告诉了他前一天晚上的事。  
“你参加了昨天晚上在拉斯举办的几乎每一场派对，并且在每一场都成了派对明星。”  
“其中有一场派对请了个打扮成搏击运动员的钢管舞女郎，她是个真正的搏击运动员，而你和她对舞，大显身手。”  
“Chad随后想模仿你，被揍得很惨。”  
“你在电动牛上坐足了一个钟头，舞姿惊人。没人能把你拉下来。”  
“你抢来了Pearl Jam主唱的吉他。”Chris目光呆滞地指着地板上的那把琴，“你认出了他，邀请他来我们这一桌，然后抢了他的吉他。”  
“什么……”  
“抢之前你和他一起唱了好几首歌……整个酒吧都嗨翻了天。”  
“你们在台上唱《Siren》时开始跳贴身舞，Jared试图上去把你捞下来，结果你就抢了人家的吉他……并撒腿就跑。”  
“喝醉了的你像月圆之夜的狼人，把你送回旅馆之后我们不得不把你关进单独的卧室里去。当然你在里面又高歌了一个小时才结束。”  
“而且，Jen，”当Jensen已经把脸深深埋进掌心时，Audrey补充道，“你中途消失了半个钟头，我们都找不到你，后来你自己又出现了……我们并不知道那半个钟头有没有发生什么。”  
是的，有。当他们那天终于走出房间时，发现他们所住的酒店楼顶上飘扬着偷来的各国国旗，最后一面是一张床单，上面有某人手写的“JRA”。  
“老天……”Jensen看起来再也不想把脸抬起来了。  
“嘿，”Audrey滑过来在他面前蹲下，“这里是拉斯维加斯，这没什么的。你有生之年第一次发疯，我们得说这是大师水准。”  
其他朋友也咕哝着表达了一下安慰，以及开始表达对咖啡的渴望。而Jensen的手机在这时响了起来，来电显示：小可爱。  
“我昨晚没有和什么陌生人上床吧？”Jensen看着手机警觉地说。  
“应该没有？”朋友们皆是一脸懵逼。  
Jensen果断地掐断了来电。  
他们尽量收拾了一番旅店套房，轮流冲了澡，决定下楼去吃早午餐。而Jared和Jensen是最先的两个。  
“我再也不喝酒了。”Jensen靠在电梯壁上说。  
“别懊悔，”Jared邪恶地笑着，“那样的你很好玩。”  
“别再提了，”Jensen呻吟着，“答应我再也不提这件事，像是……一辈子都不要提？”  
“我不知道呢，”Jared说，“我很喜欢手里有别人的把柄。”  
“你是恶魔。”电梯到了一楼，露天的早午餐厅正在阳光下像天堂一样闪耀着。  
“哦，Jen，你绝对想不到。”Jared跟着他走出了电梯。

 

第七年3月12日凌晨

 

“我们应该让Jen回房间了！”Jared在震耳欲聋的音乐声里在Audrey耳边大喊。  
“哦……你看看他，正在享受他有生之年最放松的时间。”Audrey随着音乐扭动着身体，看着在台上前俯后仰吼着摇滚的Jensen。  
“是啊，Jen是今天晚上拉斯维加斯的宝贝。”Felicia也仰视着Jensen，双眼充满骄傲。  
“我怀疑他还知不知道自己在哪里，自己是谁。”Jared依旧有些担忧。  
“哦，我可不怀疑，”Audrey转身向正贴近她的一个陌生帅哥靠去，他们很快就跳起了舞，“上一场Jen喝了所有摆在他面前的饮料，我可说不准那些喝的里头加了多少料。所以他现在当然不知道自己在哪，而且估计他觉得自己是Jeff Beck之类的……”  
“什么？”Jared不可思议地看着她们，“你们让Jensen喝了陌生人的酒？他醉了，不知道自己在干什么。而且刚刚那场派对上明显有大麻。”  
“哦，鸡妈妈，他需要放松，你看好他不就行啦。”Felicia转眼也不见了人影。  
Jared转身继续注视着Jensen。他确实没想到喝醉了以后的Jen会是这副模样。是的，他当然知道他最好的朋友拥有美丽的脸孔和身体，但并不是说他会一直注意到这一点。Jensen从不过度修饰自己的外表，当然他一直穿着得体，也很有品味，但他并不是会让人一直盯着他的漂亮脸蛋看的类型，他就只是又冷静又可靠，一个很好的朋友而已。可喝醉了的Jensen明显是另一个人。这个人美丽天真，大胆无畏，让Jared想要好好保护。好吧，想要好好保护自己的好朋友又不犯法。  
就在Jared晃神的当儿，酒吧里突然一片嘘声，Jared重新定位他的朋友时，只看到Pearl Jam的主唱站在台上哈哈大笑着，而窗口留下了一个扛着一把吉他落荒逃跑的家伙的背影。  
“上帝啊……”Jared气喘吁吁追到房顶上时，Jensen已经完成了自己的大作，“你喝醉了简直是短跑世界冠军。”  
“欢迎来到联合国！”Jensen站在屋顶中央，双手叉腰冲他大喊。  
Jared瞪大了眼睛：“Jen，你从哪里弄来了这么多的国旗？”  
“借来的！”Jensen理直气壮地说。  
Jared觉得自己开始头疼了，但他觉得这时的Jensen不能用正常的方式进行交流，于是，组织了一会儿语言后他说，“你为什么要借这些国旗？”  
“因为要开联合国大会！”  
“呃……那么，Jensen，你有什么重要的事情要在大会上发表吗？”  
Jensen瞪着眼睛脸颊鼓鼓地看了一会儿Jared，仿佛在审度他是否值得信任，然后他不知从哪倏地抖出来一张床单，“因为我要成立自己的国家啦！”  
“……”  
“如果我能成立一个国家，”Jensen低垂着脑袋看着自己手里的“国旗”，“我会颁布许多很好的法律的。”  
“我会终结贫穷，会让每个人快乐，会让有情人终成眷属。”  
“我会规定让爱而不得的人都富有，也规定不相爱的人要放开手。”  
“我会祝福所有爱情，无论红颜或皓首，无论心心相印，或单方相思，都能幸福。”  
“可我也有点希望这个国家里只有我一个人……”Jensen依旧低着头，“这样我就能忘记你了。”  
Jared不知道为什么自己嗓子里突然有一个咽不下去的硬块：“Jen……你想要一个只有你自己的国家？”  
Jensen抬起头，这是Jared第一次发觉他的眼睛真的绿得惊人，并且澄澈璀璨得像神的宽恕：“我希望你能好好和Audrey在一起，如果你们真的相爱，就应该学会该怎么样争执，停止反复分手。”  
“我和Audrey并不相爱。”  
“哦。”Jensen又恢复了他那有点审度的表情，“那我希望这个国家有许许多多的出版社。”  
“呃？”  
“我就可以一直出版专著啦。不停申请出版经费真是烦死了。”  
“好吧，”Jared抹了把脸，向Jensen靠近了一点，“现在让我来带你回房间。”  
“不！”  
“听话。”他伸手握住Jensen的手臂。  
“可是，”Jensen抬起他那水汪汪的绿眼睛，“国旗还没有挂呢。”  
Jared心里的小人嗷的一声就缴械了，他看着Jensen掏出一支马克笔，趴在地上琢磨着要往床单上画什么。他不知道自己为什么会突然满心柔情，他弯下腰去，握住Jensen握着笔的右手。  
“好了，醉鬼，我来教你写你的名字。”  
他们用握在一起的手在床单上写下“JRA”三个字母，Jensen开心地跑过去把床单挂在国旗队列的末端。  
他们并肩在屋顶上又站了一会儿，看着万国旗帜在维加斯的风里猎猎飞扬，里面也包括Jensen的国。  
“你知道，”Jensen吞吞吐吐地说，“墨西哥卷饼听起来是个好主意。”  
然后，醉鬼又一溜烟往楼梯跑去。

 

第七年3月12日

 

早午餐桌前。  
“你在看什么呢？”Jensen百无聊赖地探过头来看Jared的手机屏幕。  
Jared一边收起手机，一边打开菜单：“你想好点什么了吗？”  
“我什么都想吃，”Jensen懊恼地捶着太阳穴，“但我觉得吃什么都会吐出来。”  
Jared看着他，笑了笑。他掌心里的手机屏幕上是一张截图，来自google earth。昨晚他在酒店地板上短暂地醒来时，想起天亮了就会被人发现并取下的屋顶上的国旗，便鬼使神差拿手机打开google的街景，将那张写着JRA的床单的卫星照片截了下来。  
这时有人出声喊Jensen的名字。  
“Al？”Jensen惊讶地回头，看着几张餐桌之外站着的那个男人。

 

第七年的3月12日

 

大家伙儿鱼贯而入餐厅时，Al正和Jensen在几步开外交谈。Audrey一边入座一边饶有兴趣地看着那两个人：“那位黑发的追求者是谁？”  
“呃……追求者？”Jared从他正试图把脸埋进去的薄饼里抬起头，“这是你的什么超能力么？还是你认识他们很久了？”  
“哦，Jared Padalecki。”Audrey笑着，她手臂交叠放在桌面上，穿着Jensen建议她的那件丁香渐变色的抹胸长裙，细碎的雀斑撒在她的胸前与小臂上。她看起来完全不受宿醉困扰，娇柔美丽得像花仙子小蓓。  
放在过去，Jared会觉得眼前的女孩风情万种，他会移不开视线，可是如今他只是扬了扬眉毛：“怎么？”  
“你还真是什么都不懂啊。”Audrey用唱歌一般的语气说完，便不再纠结这个话题，打开了面前的菜单。  
Felicia双手按摩着自己的太阳穴，她看起来有点儿苍白：“Audrey的肝脏消化酒精的能力是传奇级别的。你昨天喝下了我喝的每一种酒的两倍，并且几乎没有睡，可是呢，洗完澡你就又是阳光小可爱了。”  
“我一直觉得这是为什么我没有几个女性朋友，”Audrey想了想说，“我参与不了那些……减肥之类的话题。你知道上回在你家我们睡前就着CSI全集吃了6磅炸鸡和一吨的芝士薯片，第二天早晨起来，我却掉秤了！”  
“呃，你闭嘴，否则我会打你的。”Felicia虚弱地说。  
她们插科打诨的时候Jensen走了回来，他身边站着那位“黑发的追求者”，大家都抬起头来看着他们。  
“嗨， 大家……”Jensen介绍着，“这位是Al，Al Eugene。应该算是……我的师兄。”  
“嗨， Al.”  
Al也和大家打了招呼。  
“你来维加斯过周末吗？”Audrey寒暄着。  
“事实上我是来参加婚礼的，我的表兄的单身派对就在昨晚，婚礼在今天。”  
“啊哈，”Audrey在Jensen和Al之间来回扫视，“你有带什么人来一起参加婚礼么？”  
Al看起来对Audrey的提问有点吃惊，但依旧微笑着说：“没有，我并没有携伴。”  
说着他看了一眼Jensen：“我没有想到会在Vegas碰到Jensen。”  
“是啊，”Jensen的眼睛里透着喜悦，“我们有……好多年没见过了。”  
“三四年，”Al笑着说，“当然那些枯燥会议上的偶尔碰头不算，直到昨天晚上，看到Jensen的时候我一眼就认出了他。”  
“哦天……”Jensen脸红了，伸出手扶住额头，“你刚才保证不会说的。”  
“说什么说什么？”Audrey欢快得像快要吞下胡克船长的鳄鱼。  
Al英俊的脸上挂起打趣儿的微笑：“昨晚显然某些人嗨翻了天，他大唱摇滚的那家酒吧，本来应该是我表兄的单身派对的第一站。而我就在那里，我得说，因为他的表演，我差点儿哪儿都不想去了。”  
Audrey敏锐地接下了话茬：“没错，Jensen是最棒的。那你们昨晚交谈了吗？”  
“我以为是的，”Al的笑容更大了，“我在吧台边认出了他，那时他还没有爬到舞台上去呢。我们聊了一会儿，但我很快就看出来他喝醉了，你知道，神智清醒的人不会告诉别人他正在执行联合国的秘密任务。”  
“啊哈。”  
“所以呢，当我问他是什么任务时，Jensen掏出手机，找出我的名字，说为了做好保密工作，他必须把我的联系方式删掉。因为现在我知道他的秘密任务了。”  
“Al……”Jensen满脸通红地想要阻止他说出后面的话，却只是对上了Al正看向他的目光。  
“我劝他，没有必要把我删掉啊，只要改个名字就好了。于是，他看了我一会儿，把我在他手机里的名字改成了……”  
“原来你是‘小可爱’！”早晨都看到Jensen来电的众人恍然大悟。  
“没错。当时他看着我，用他自己以为压低了的声音说，‘是啊，也可以的’ 。非常郑重认真。”Al忍着笑模仿着，“并且在他的坚持下，我手机里存的他的名片被改成了‘小机灵’。”  
“Aww， 三四年不见，再见面你们就已经是‘小可爱’和‘小机灵’了。”Audrey一脸‘萌die’的表情。而Jensen看起来想要躲到桌子底下再也不出来。  
“好了，”Al适时地收住了话题，“我很确定如果我再不回我们那一桌，我的表兄就要因为宿醉开始乱发脾气了。”他临走前又看了Jensen一眼，“婚礼是下午四点半，就在落日大道旁边的教堂。你要是有空，可以来玩。”  
Audrey一直等到Al走出听不到他们说话的距离，才转脸对Jensen说：“天呐！Jen！他绝对绝对是在约你！我不敢相信我为你找到约会对象的承诺这么容易就兑现了。”  
“我不敢相信有人第一次约会就把地点定在家族婚礼场合。”目睹了全部过程的Misha说，“但是没错，他绝对是想要约你。”  
“是啊，你刚才的表现真是一点都不让人尴尬。”Jared对Audrey怒目而视。  
“得了吧！这是拉斯维加斯婚礼，不会是一大家子人的那种场合的。”Audrey为Al辩护着，“而且他看起来完全迫不及待了，并不想等到Jen离开Vegas再约他。我是Jensen的约会顾问，我有必要推他一把。”  
“你从什么时候开始是的啊？”Jared问。  
“现在开始！”Audrey喜滋滋地说。  
“大家……我就坐在这里啊。”Jensen实在无法继续忍受朋友们让人窘迫的对话。  
“说说看，”Audrey抓起一只面包佯装话筒，伸到Jensen的鼻子底下，“你觉得这位Al Eugene怎么样啊。”  
Jensen顾左右而脸红： “我不觉得他是在约我，也许只是约一个旧朋友一起玩而已。”  
“旧朋友……是哦。”Audrey翻了翻白眼。  
“我是说，他七年前就约过我了。”  
“太妙了！”Audrey追问着，“那你为什么从来没有和我们提起过他呢。”  
“那时候我只是出差，他和Morgan说想和我见一面。”Jensen想了想，“是那一年的圣帕特里克节，我们一起吃了晚饭，他送了我一盆三叶草。可是第二天我就回纽约了。”  
Jared想起了那年圣帕特里克节，他看了Jensen一眼，没有说话，伸手抢过Audrey继续拿着当话筒的面包，咬了一口。  
“去和他约会！”Felicia也积极地说。  
“是啊，Jen。去吧！”Chad挥了挥拳头，“就这么决定了！好了换话题！这张桌子上的gay话题太多啦。”  
下午的行程Jason和Misha都打算以回房间补觉来度过，Chad还想去赌场玩一会儿，Felicia和Audrey打算随便转转，所以也跟着Chad先走了。又只剩下Jared和Jensen坐在桌边。  
“所以，”Jared轻咳了一声，“你要去吗？”  
“嗯？”Jensen看起来刚刚在走神，他们的位置就挨着餐厅旁边的露天游泳池，从粼粼碧波反射来的光线让他的皮肤看起来白皙得近乎透明。  
“我是说，婚礼，和Al一起。”  
Jensen咬了咬下唇，流露出他想事情时的那副神情，Jared突然意识到自己对Jensen的这个表情特别熟悉。  
“会去的，我不觉得是约会啦，就去看看。”Jensen回答。  
“哦。”Jared说。  
有一会儿似乎他们没有更多的话要说，Jensen刚想起身回房间时，Jared又开口了：“昨天晚上，你喝醉以后有劝我去和Audrey好好相处。”  
Jensen笑着发出含混的抗议声：“说好了不提昨天晚上了。我再也不会那么发疯啦。而且我不记得的事情都不算，我能预见你们以后会编造各种事情栽赃给我的。”  
“我没有在栽赃你，”Jared说，“但是你是认真的吗？你真的那么想？”  
Jensen歪了歪脑袋：“倒不是说我不会那么想，可能你和Audrey看起来一直是并没有真正结束的样子吧。”  
“你现在还那么觉得吗？”  
“我确定Audrey没有啦，”Jensen露出个有点使坏的笑容，“毕竟你才配不上她呢。”  
Jared把手上吃剩的面包向Jensen丢去。  
Jensen大笑着躲开：“别乱丢食物，Jay，好恶心。不过说实话，我依旧觉得你需要好好画个终止符。”  
“你在说什么啊。”  
“你知道有这么一种心情，也许很多年后，走在街头的时候，突然反应过来，‘当时我很爱他啊’。我不希望你们会变成这样。”Jensen平静地说，他看起来完全不介意了，“Audrey是个特别酷的女孩，你不该就这么轻易地放手的。”  
Jared看着Jensen的眼睛，浓密纤长的睫毛下那一潭绿影，突然觉得自己心里有些苦涩，“嗯，看起来你完全……”  
Jensen笑了笑，并没有让Jared说完他的句子：“你下午打算干嘛？”  
“我一会儿去游个泳，”Jared说，“之后再去赌场玩。”  
“你昨天赢得还不够吗？”Jensen摇着头笑。  
“毕竟， 我赢来的都被你输在轮盘赌上啦。”  
“打住！这绝对又是一件你编的我不记得的事。”  
Jared停了一会儿：“你也可以和我一起去玩，如果你改变主意不去那个婚礼了的话。”  
“谢谢邀请啦，”Jensen笑着低头看着自己的手，“不过我打算回房间赶赶稿，既然一会儿我要见Al，Audrey应该不会对我做一点儿nerd的行为表示大惊小怪。”  
“对啊，在拉斯维加斯的顶楼套房里写东亚少数民族刺青与族群研究汇编真是一点都不nerd。”  
“我的课题被你一说就听起来有点变态了。”Jensen可爱地皱起鼻子用嫌弃的语气说。  
Jared大笑着伸手捶他的肩膀：“我还没有说你呢！”  
“那晚上见？”  
“你晚上会回来？”Jared眨了眨眼。  
“闭嘴Jared。”Jensen笑着，起身离开。  
那天下午Jared都没有再见到Jensen。他不是很确定Jensen如果开始和别人约会他会怎么想。其实在昨天晚上的屋顶事件发生之前，他都不确定Jensen还对自己有感觉。七年前，当他第一次知道Jensen爱着自己的时候，震惊的感觉完全占据了他，而在他措手不及地拒绝之后，Jensen的伤痛让他也难过极了。再后来的日子总是有Audrey，他总是看不清他和Audrey之间有的是默契、习惯和……嗯还不错的性爱和其他很多东西，唯独没有未来。  
所以，当Jensen说Jared也许还会在某一天发现自己爱着Audrey时，他无法理解自己为什么会在那一瞬间感到强烈的不甘和恼怒。他需要Jensen知道他没有再爱上别人了，这听起来就像是……他爱上Jensen了。  
他站起来在侍者递来的账单上签了房间号，还在被自己刚刚冒出的念头吓得半死。但心底里有个声音在告诉他，也许他是，或者至少，也许他将会。  
Jared跑回房间的时候看到Jensen正抱着电脑在小卧室里写他的长篇大论，他向他走过去，心里冒出了千百个念头，也许他该说“我想和你谈谈，Jensen。”但是他该谈什么啊，当这迟来的还不确定的念头在他心口盘旋，他总不能说，“我确定我可能在未来的某一天爱你，所以我们得找出一个相处之道”或者“我好像有一点点爱上你，你能不能等等我弄清，就先假装我们在中场休息”。这些听起来太混蛋了，不行，Jensen值得更好的。  
他还没有想出个答案时，睡了半个钟头醒来的Misha正好走到客厅里。  
“Jared！”Misha看起来又精神抖擞了，“我现在需要你！”  
然后不明所以的Jared就被Misha拉去了另一个房间。  
“你干嘛！”Jared有些恼怒地看着Misha坐在一个装毛巾的架子上。  
“哎哟，怎么，你刚刚有很紧急的事要处理吗？”  
“也许我有呢。”Jared还是没能原谅Misha打断自己的顿悟，“到底有什么紧急的事情让你选这个时候发疯啊。”  
“我打算在今晚和Felicia求婚。”  
“什么？”Jared这下完完全全震惊了，“你确定吗？难道你就不能……就只是，先约她出去什么的吗？”  
“她不会和我出去的，”Misha歪着脑袋说，脸上的表情却很严肃，“她永远都不会和我出去，除非她明白我是真心想和她成立家庭。”  
“你们之间到底发生了什么啊。”  
“没有什么，”Misha抬起脸来看着Jared的眼睛，“只是你要知道，对于Felicia和像她这样的人来说，要走出一段感情比我们这样的人要难得多。”  
“我严重怀疑我和你是一样的人。”Jared咕哝道。  
“哦，你必须想好，”Misha的声音听起来不能更严肃了，“这就是我想说的，你必须想好。否则一定会有人受伤。”  
Jared安静了。  
Misha走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，他比任何时候都不像Jared眼中的那个疯疯癫癫很好玩的傻子。而是真的，像个朋友。  
“我们不是在说你和Felicia，是么。”  
“哦，我真的打算今晚和Felicia求婚。”Misha换上了一副真心的微笑。  
Jared也从心底里笑了出来：“那祝你好运，伙计。”  
下午四点半，当Jensen有点紧张地准备出门时，Jared正在电视机旁和Jason看电影。  
“别做我都不敢做的事！”Jared大声冲着Jensen的背影喊，他努力让自己听起来开心点，但他没法忽略自己喉头的苦涩。  
“是噢……好像你真的有什么不敢做的一样。”Jensen吐吐舌头说，然后他瞟了眼他们在看的电影，“很好，这家旅店《荒野猎人》在不付费频道，你们就丢下我先看了。”  
“那是因为我们没有那么幸运来一场维加斯艳遇啊。”Jason眼睛盯着屏幕，伸手够着爆米花，“你要邀请我们加入你的约会吗？我可以勉为其难假装和Jared是一对哦。”  
“恶心。”Jared推开Jason，然后起身送Jensen走到门口。  
“那么你晚上会回来吧？”Jared看着Jensen的眼睛，努力不为那里面流露出的期待雀跃感到刺痛。  
“哈，我不会在第一次约会就做你都不敢做的事哒。”Jensen轻松地说。  
“毕竟你还要赶稿子呢，记得么。”  
“你现在听起来就像个送孩子去约会的老妈。”Jensen做了个鬼脸，他穿着休闲款的西装，似乎头发上也涂了发胶，整个人生气勃勃得像个小孩子。  
关上门的时候，Jared想，是的他做了个错误的决定，很可能还是个他没有机会弥补的错误。

 

第七年的3月12日

 

Jensen走进来时，乐队正演奏最后一个长音，他迟到了，典礼已经开始，于是他在最后一排坐下，他觉得以傧相身份站在圣坛上的Al应该看到了他。Audrey说得对，这是一个小型婚礼，寥寥几位亲友坐在前排，简单小巧的鲜花拱门旁放着一篮纸杯蛋糕，新娘的礼服不过是一件晚礼服样式的素色绢裙，但每个人都看起来十分幸福。  
新郎新娘退场后Al向他走来，“嘿， 我没有想到你会来。”  
Jensen起身微笑：“我以为你看到我了。”  
“你一进来我就看见了，”Al的视线在Jensen的脸颊扫过，他海蓝色的眼睛里悄悄藏着那么一点儿钟爱之情，“一会儿有简单的晚餐招待，来吧。”  
简单的晚餐指的是在旅馆里分发披萨。数不清的披萨，应该是Jensen能想出的所有口味的披萨大拼盘。  
“哇哦……”Jensen手里拿着块金黄的芝士正在滴落的披萨惊叹着，“这是我见过的最不拘一格的婚礼了。我一直把这个第一名留给Misha未来的婚礼的，噢Misha是我的一个朋友。”他抬起头看着Al介绍说。  
Al那胖乎乎的表兄（是啊披萨婚礼）正在房间的另一端向他们遥遥举杯，Al也将手里的啤酒抬了抬表示回答，并用眼神传达“嗯，婚礼棒极了，我们都很愉快”这样的信号。  
“那么这个Misha在近期会有婚讯吗？”Al轻松地说，“有的话我可一定要一饱眼福。”  
Jensen笑起来：“事实上他的未婚妻都还未知呢，不过我可以介绍你们认识，虽然我觉得他会让你非常困惑。”  
“困惑。”Al扬了扬眉毛重复了一遍这个词。  
“你知道，就是让你莫名其妙。那就是Mish的特长，”Jensen在Al凑过酒瓶时递去自己手上的纸杯，让他将自己的杯子加满，“有一回，他穿着件风衣走进酒吧里，我是说，字面意义上，他穿着一件风衣，其他什么都没有穿……”  
Al依旧挂着笑容，听着Jensen说起这件Misha的陈年往事，而当他那自顾自的大笑停下来时，轻声问：“所以，这就是那个人吗？这个Misha？”  
“什么？”Jensen一时摸不着头脑。  
Al将自己的饮料和食物随手放在他们旁边的矮柜上，走上前一步：“你看，Jensen。七年前我们在内布拉斯加见面时，我就打算带你出来约会。你很棒，我是说，作为编辑读过你写的文章时我就知道这一点了。”  
Jensen试图打断他，可是Al继续说了下去。  
“而真的见过你之后，我就想，是啊，我真的喜欢这个人。可是，我也能看出来，你有点心不在焉。”Al依旧礼貌而友善地看着他，“差不多那时候我就知道，你非常想念一个人。就像今天晚上，每一次当你神思恍惚的时候，我依旧还能看出来一样。所以，我就猜，这个人是你说的Misha吗？”  
Jensen赶忙笑着否定，“天呐，不是。哦我好像说了太多Misha，但是不、不是他。”  
Al重新退远了一些：“但是，确实是有这么一个人的，是么。”  
Jensen的眼眶突然发烫。在这一刻之前，这都是一个非常愉快的晚上。他有那么一会儿真的只是在享受置身于一群幸福的陌生人中间，轻松地聊天，一屋子的披萨，温暖的灯光笼罩着他们，也很享受Al的陪伴。但是这一刻，这一切都消失了。  
“你知道，”Jensen觉得前不久还包裹着自己的心脏的温暖随着自己脸上的笑容一起褪去，“我觉得我该走了。”  
“Jensen，”Al着急地说，“我很抱歉。”  
“你不用觉得抱歉，”Jensen说，“是我，我很抱歉。我以为我准备好了，你知道，偶尔约约会，认识更多的人，享受生活。但是我没有。”  
“Jensen……”  
“和你表兄说一句恭喜，还有谢谢招待，好吗？”Jensen开始向门口走去，“谢谢今天晚上，我过得很愉快，真的。”  
Al跟着他向外走，而Jensen觉得胸腔里的块垒沉得像铅。直到到了走廊上，Al抓住了他的胳膊。  
“听着，Jen。”这个满头黑色鬈发的男人满脸下定了决心的神情，“我不在乎。我不在乎好吗。不论你没法忘记的那个人是谁，对我来说他就只是个不够幸运的家伙。他看不到你这么好，我应该感谢他。”  
Jensen静了下来等Al把话说完。  
Al注视了他一会儿，露出了一个让Jensen在很久之后都没能忘记的微笑：“怎么会有你这样的人啊。你当然值得偶尔约约会，认识更多的人，并享受生活。我不认识任何一个比你更值得的人了。”  
Jensen努力忍了把眼泪，在Al的目光里抽了抽鼻子：“可我也不想再回婚礼上了。”  
Al听出了他婉转的同意，他的整张脸庞都点亮了：“就等我一秒钟，好吗？我去和新郎新娘打声招呼。然后我们去哪里都行。”他急急忙忙准备回房间里，然后又转身看着Jensen，“保证你不跑掉？”  
Jensen笑了起来，“好啦，我保证一动不动。”  
很快他们就一同走在拉斯维加斯金色的晚风里，绚丽的灯光把他们的脸映照成湖水一般的蓝色。  
电影很快就不那么有趣了。于是Jared站起身打算换衣服去游泳池。Jason在他走来走去时问他：“你还好吗？你看起来像只焦躁不安的大狗。”  
“去你的大狗。”Jared随口说，“你继续宅着吧，享受这张大沙发。”  
Jason抚摩着沙发从喉咙里发出一种非常少儿不宜的声音，然后他又整个从沙发背上仰过来，上下颠倒地看着Jared，“说真的，你还好吗？我不用担心你一个人去玩水吧。”  
Jared这回连回答都懒得回答，只是把浴巾扔到肩膀上，走出门去，合上门的声音有点大才不是他的错呢。  
碧蓝的水池里有三三两两几对男女在互相戏水，Jared走到了远离他们的那一边，在岸上坐下，将小腿放进水里。水是温的，初春的冰寒很快让他小腿以上的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
他并不是很想游泳。平时日子里，游上四五趟本是他最大的乐事之一，但今天他觉得自己四肢沉重，就像是中学时演讲大赛前的十分钟，就像是他在为什么事深深不安，以至于开始觉得胃里不舒服。  
“操他的。”最后他想，接着他灵活地一头钻进水里。  
五分钟后，Jared从游泳池的另一边冒了出来，刚才有那么一瞬间，他觉得水里都是Jensen的影子。  
“操他的。”他说。

Jensen和Al选了间咖啡厅坐了一阵子。这里的咖啡特别寡淡，点心也不好吃。他觉得Audrey终于还是影响了他，当她告诉他人生需要冒一些险之类的道理的时候。  
“不早了，送你回去。”Al说。  
“我们住在同一家宾馆。”Jensen夸张地说，“你太懂礼貌啦。”  
“你的朋友们这会儿都回来了吗？”Al仿佛为了印证Jensen调侃他懂礼貌，特意小跑着走在前面替他拉开了门。  
“我不清楚，我知道Chad和两位女士一定还在狂欢。其他人行踪不明，不过我知道至少Jason哪怕一个人待在套房，也能闹腾成十人狂欢的样子。”  
“哦。”Al非常夸张地收了收下颌表达惊讶。  
咖啡馆离宾馆步行也没有多远。很快，他们一起步入金碧辉煌的大厅，直到在电梯前停下。  
“呃，你想去我那边待一会儿么？”Al轻咳了一声试探地说。  
他看到Jensen有些意外的表情。  
“我保证这不是什么过分的邀请，”Al急急地辩解着，“我不会因为这里是拉斯维加斯就逾矩，你也可以不把今晚当作约会，只不过时间还早，我觉得我们还有一会儿可聊……”  
Jensen看着他流露出的真挚和蹩脚，Audrey关于放开自己享受当下的教诲在他心里重新浮现。  
“好啊。”  
“不用勉强，没关系……”还在解释的Al停了下来，“什么？”  
“我说好啊。”Jensen露出笑容。  
“真的？”  
“嗯，他们一定会又把房间闹得不成样，而我很想休息。也许我可以去你那里待一会儿，我知道这边《荒野猎人》不用付费哦。”  
他们喜欢莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥，而这是一部需要自带取暖器的电影。开场二十分钟后，Jensen在沙发上缩成一团，Al起身搬来一张毯子盖住他们俩。  
“我没见过这么搏命的演法”，Jensen对着宾馆的大电视目瞪口呆，“这简直是疼痛版的贝爷荒野求生。”  
“摄影很美啊。”Al看着画面里淡淡泛青的夜幕下悠扬升起的红色火星儿，赞叹着，“这片子得拍多久才能拍完，他们是用每天的一小时黄金光拍所有的镜头吗。”  
“他们的镜头上有哈气和血珠，”Jensen扭过头来说，“现在这像cult片了。”  
“我不知道你这么喜欢莱昂纳多啊。”Al被Jensen快吓傻的表情逗乐了，“过去你有在《泰坦尼克号》前痛哭流涕吗。”  
“去你的，”Jensen抗议说，“《泰坦尼克号》绝对不是小李的颜值巅峰！”  
“天呐我高估你了，你的最爱居然是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。”  
“是《铁面人》啦，你这个混蛋。”Jensen坐到沙发的最远端气冲冲地说，“莱昂纳多的《铁面人》几乎是我的自我觉醒的起点。”  
“哇哦……”  
“是的。”Jensen挥了挥拳头，“所以闭嘴吧！你这个爱批判人的混蛋！”  
“我没有在评判你哦，”Al挪过来了一些，“我可以和你交换。”  
“是吗，你的幻想列表上排名第一的名人是谁？”  
“尼姆·连森。”  
“你在开玩笑！”  
“嘿，现在谁是那个论断他人的坏人？”  
“我喜欢尼姆·连森！他是我最喜欢的星战角色。”  
“这确实有点让我意外……”  
在他们无聊的争吵里莱昂纳多打死了熊。  
“这是影片的高潮吧，”Jensen恢复了目瞪口呆，“告诉我我们错过了全部重点。”  
“Well……后面他儿子也会死哦。”  
“别剧透！”Jensen嚷道，接着他很快反应过来，“等一下，你看过了？”  
“嗯哼。”Al承认道。  
“所以你在陪我看一部你看过的电影。”  
“怎么说呢，这确实是部好电影嘛。”  
“这电影糟透了。”Jensen说，“你可以说我们看点儿别的的。”  
Al想了想，“我刚刚看到《教父》全集也免费。”  
于是他们改看两个人都看了无数遍的电影，并在中途开始了关于电影背景知识的小型竞争。

顶楼套房里并没有一片歌舞升平。Jared从游泳馆回到房间时只看到Misha坐在大大的落地窗前。  
“嘿，Mish。其他人呢。”  
Misha简短地回答：“都不在。”  
Jared让安静持续了一会儿，开口问：“Jensen没有回来？”  
Misha终于回过头来：“没有。”  
Jared没有再多问，走到Misha身边坐下，他的脚下已经有了好几个空的啤酒罐头。  
“我之前和Felicia说过，你知道。”  
“什么？”  
“如果我们俩做室友的话一定会有不好的事情发生。”  
“我们俩没有打算做室友啊。”  
“哦……”  
Misha恍然大悟，随即自嘲地笑了笑，“所以那天是那么个情况，她在暴风雪前让我们都去你家，想把我留在你那里，却不和我提前说一声。”  
“我相信Felicia不是这个意思，”Jared说，“她很担心你，她没有来得及说。她也有室友，没有办法让你长住。”  
“是啊，很担心我。”  
过了一会儿。  
“嘿。你不去找Jensen吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“打电话给他。”  
“算了。”  
“打给他。”

 

第七年的3月13日

 

“哇哦。”Al看着窗外说，“天亮了。”  
“是啊，哇哦。”Jensen依旧裹在毯子里，伸了个懒腰。  
Al注视着他，“我们和中学生一样看了一通宵电影，讨论了一堆nerd话题。现在我只好承认这不是一次约会了。”  
Jensen看着他晨光里的脸孔：“不过谢谢你，我度过了一个超级开心的晚上。”  
“哇……这下真的更不像约会了。但是在共度一夜之后的清晨说道谢的话，听起来有点尴尬。”Al抬起双手表达强烈拒绝。  
Jensen主动问：“嘿，你想一起吃早餐吗？”  
“过夜以后要一起吃早餐吗？”Al挤了挤眼睛，“你传递的信息现在让人非常困惑啊，Ackles先生。”  
他在Jensen的大笑声里接住了对方砸过来的靠枕。

Jared最后没能打通Jensen的电话，他有些怕打去之后只发现Jensen已经做出了自己的选择。毕竟如果他没有，那么此时他应该没有打这个电话的必要才对。他发觉自己在单人卧室里纠结到了凌晨，把手机丢到一边，蒙头睡了一会儿。  
再醒来时，晨光熹微。套房里一片寂静。他不太想忍受朋友们醒来后看到Jensen夜不归宿而开的玩笑，便独自一人走下楼去。

“我们是拉斯维加斯最早起的人，”Jensen坐在餐桌边呆呆地说，缺乏睡眠的疲惫在食物下肚后迅速地袭来。  
“是啊，”Al环顾了一圈四周，“我真没想到这个周末结束的时候会坐在这里和你一起吃早饭。”  
“我也没有想到。”Jensen机械地回复着，“我想过我会约会，结果也没约着。”  
Al用拇指擦了擦自己嘴边的酱汁，“那么你还想么？”  
Jensen再疲惫的大脑也听懂了：“可是是你否认的啊，说我们像中学生一样看了一晚上电影……之类的。”  
“刚刚的我是个笨蛋。”Al俯身过来，轻轻吻住了他。

Jared重新回到电梯边时，帮客人运送行李的服务员向他打了个招呼：“美好的一天，先生。”  
Jared没有说话。

 

第七年的3月20日

 

Jared打开公寓的门，外面站着明显才哭过不久的Felicia，她在他开口之前就说：“Misha不在这里，对么。”  
Jared侧身将她让进屋里，Felicia在玄关犹豫了一会儿：“我……”  
“你想待多久就待多久，”穿着当睡衣的T恤和沙滩裤的大个子率先往客厅走去，“我并不想一个人待着。”  
Felicia小心地走到沙发边，挨着他坐下，“我们是不是都搞砸了。”  
“唔，”Jared将一支胳膊放在女士身后，耸了耸肩，“我只知道我自己，但我想你一定有你拒绝他的理由。”  
“哦，Jared。”Felicia学着他的样子甩掉拖鞋，蜷缩着靠进Jared怀里，靠在他身上仿佛能让她好一些。他也环住Felicia，汲取着被朋友依靠的安全感。  
“你知道，我后来去找他了。”Jared的下巴靠近Felicia的发顶，“我在餐厅里看到了Jen。”  
Felicia搂得他更紧了些。  
“不过没有关系，”Jared说，“不是说我不为此消沉啦，我会好好消沉直到消沉够了为止。但是我不觉得这就是结束了。”  
“真的吗？”  
“我就是知道。”Jared说，“我们不会失去他们的。”  
Felicia把脸埋进他肩膀里，藏起自己哭得红肿的眼睛，“既然你变成gay了，你想买一堆冰激凌，和我一起看《泰坦尼克号》吗？”

 

第七年的三月末

 

在每一段恋爱关系开始的时候，都有一个需要经历如下几个阶段的过程：一， 你周围的朋友对你们充满了祝福；二， 你周围的朋友因为你们开始更多独处而无比想念你们；以及三， 他们开始讨厌你们。  
对不同的情侣来说，这个时期持续的时间也不同。有的人可以在一天之内同时收到满满祝福与巨大厌恶。比如，2013年的10月，Jared牵着Audrey的手冲进酒吧，大声宣布“我们又在一起啦”！Felicia等众人异口同声地在一口气里完成了，“嗷你们又在一起啦！”、“我去你们怎么又搞到一起了。”、“麻烦滚粗公共场所谢谢。”和“我从来、从来没有说过你们两个适合在一起”。  
而对于Jensen Ackles和Al Eugene来说，这个春天，这一切才刚刚开始。他们在拉斯维加斯的最后一天向大家宣布了他们的关系，但紧接着，他们就面临着分别。Al Eugene这时候供职在西雅图，他将Jensen送到飞机场后，自己也随着喜气洋洋的表兄回华盛顿。  
当他们的视线里只剩下漂浮的云朵时，Jason对坐在他旁边的Jensen说：“你们将是异地恋诶。”  
“是啊，”Jensen淡淡地笑着，“我们甚至来不及更多地谈谈这个。但是，我还是很期待。”  
“我猜这回确实遇上了对的人了，哈？”Jason打趣儿道。  
“嗯， 我们看看再说。”Jensen的眼睛里充满了甜美的欢欣。

*阶段一：欢欣  
“Jared，”Jensen从洗手间回到卡座时说，“你打算成立自己的律所的事情进展如何？”  
Jared茫然地握着手中的啤酒：“唔？我开始在家里接一些案子，一些旧客户专门找到我，都是些小案子，但是也能糊口。”  
他很好奇Jensen提出他的问题时的语气，这通常是作为他最好的朋友的Jensen打算给他提一项重大建议时会用的。  
果不其然。Jensen和Al相视一笑，接着对他说：“其实，如果你不着急立刻就大干一场，Al有一些朋友需要找法律顾问。他可以介绍你们认识。”  
“噢。”  
“是知识产权方面，”Al微微朝他倾了倾身体，“你有兴趣的话，我可以给你其中一个的名片。”  
“哦，谢谢。”Jared惊讶地说，“不过你知道，既然我不用为任何人打工了，我想慢下来，选一些值得为之辩护的事件。诸如环保、弱势群体维权之类的。”  
很快的，他连忙补充，“不是说我不感激，谢谢你，Al。”  
“不必，”Al大度地挥挥手，“你感兴趣了可以随时联系我，我的朋友对顾问的需要是长期的。”  
“谢谢。”Jared再次补充道，接着抿了一口啤酒。  
Audrey看着他们笑了笑：“你们太可爱了，”她对Al和Jensen说，“我猜这就是最幸福的时间，幸福到想为周围的每一个人做一点好事。”  
Jensen假装受到冒犯一般气鼓鼓地说：“我一直都是这么乐于助人。”  
“我应该觉得心痛吗？”Al很快接过话茬，“你如此果决地否定了我对你的影响。”  
“嗷，没有啦，”Jensen赶忙说，他望着Al海蓝色的眼睛，“你让我非常非常幸福。”  
“你也是宝贝。”Al倾身过来快速在Jensen唇上偷走一吻。  
“Aww……”大家伙儿说。  
“Eww……”Chad在其中滥竽充数。  
Jared看着他们，看着Al的手如何无法停止地去触碰Jensen，在他们大笑时抚摩着Jensen的后颈，在Jensen说话时偶尔碰碰他的手臂，甚至在他们一起倾听别人说话时，他的手指也有意无意地擦过Jensen的袖口。他有些惊讶在接受了Jensen开始和别人交往的事实后，这些小动作还能带给他的巨大冲击。不是说他从来不和Jensen发生肢体触碰，他是个喜欢抱抱的大个子，但是过去的Jensen是他的好朋友，这意味着无论他的性向是什么，朋友之间的触碰总有个像圣殿一样不可逾越的区域。  
可是现在，他看到Jensen会对这些亲昵甚至有些亵昵的动作的反应。他看到Jensen如何透过长长的睫毛露出有点儿害羞的微笑，看到他偶尔因为坐在身边的人的靠近而恍惚的表情，看到他时不时迎上Al的目光，和他交换着似乎只有他们俩知道的开心事，还有当他放松下来时，总无意中靠回Al搭在他身后的臂弯里。他在Al身边觉得安全和满足，这一点认知让Jared的心脏狠狠地痛了一下。  
他猜自己是在犹豫不前。在拉斯维加斯的那个清早，当他走进餐厅看到那两个靠近的身影时，他后悔过自己前一天的犹豫不前。可是现在，他依旧没法冲上前去，声称Jensen应该属于他。在和Audrey彻底做回普通朋友后，他才突然意识到这么多年来Jensen存在的珍贵，所以他也知道，这对对方来说，是七年的闭口不谈和辜负。如果Al没有在这时出现，他们也许会有时间……但是宇宙的运行总是自有奥义，Jared想，万物相互效力，没有人是宇宙的中心。  
可是，Jensen，无论他的理智如何阻止自己，这个名字依旧一天天变得越来越像心中的宝物，充满神秘的韵律和悠扬的语音。  
“所以，Jensen，你们要怎么处理这一整个异地恋的问题啊？”Felicia问。  
“我想我们轮流跑，”Jensen看着Al说，“每周五他跳上最后一趟飞纽约的航班，再在周一跳上第一趟回西雅图的航班。我想第二周轮到我来这么做，可他还没有答应。”  
“我们可以在新泽西州找个中点，一人飞一半啊，”Al凝视着Jensen笑着，“这样我就可以承担更多辛苦了，这让我自我感觉良好。”  
“你是个需要各种自我确认的大傻子。”Jensen笑着推开他。  
Lorraine走过来给他们端上了一盘肉酱面。  
“上帝！每一天晚上？”Chad嚷着，“到底是什么让你每天都在送错桌啊。”  
“抱歉，”Lorraine笑了笑，撤走了那盘面，“错着错着就习惯了。”  
“等一下，”Jared说。  
“嗯？”Lorraine回身。  
“你可以留下它。”  
“呃……你确定么？”  
“我确定。”Jared笑了笑，“我都习惯它啦，有时候咽下错误也挺好。”  
“哦，这可以是免费的。”Lorraine欢快地将盘子又放回桌上。  
“别在意。”Jared拿起叉子。  
“好啦，Jared开始讲哲学了，我应该是喝得够多了。”Chad放下了酒杯。  
“Chad刚刚说他喝够了。我算是什么世面都见着了。”Felicia说。  
是的，欢笑，还有很多很多幸福，这是第一幕。

*阶段二：想念  
“哎，”Felicia看着对面的空座位，声音里饱含凄苦，“这里一下子变得好空。”  
“呃，”加座上的Misha表示，“我坐过去就不空了哦。”  
“不行。”Felicia撅着嘴，“我要留着这个场景，那是Jensen的座位。”  
Jared看了她一眼，空座位正好在他旁边，于是他拿起啤酒在那边桌面上敲了敲，“干杯，bro。”  
“不行，你做不到。”Felicia嫌弃地说，“你的演技是零分。”  
“说到演技，”Misha说，“我接到了一个舞台剧哦，下周六，你们都来。”  
大家伙儿表示大感兴趣。  
“百老汇吗？”  
“外围百老汇吗？”  
“我们能见到Teri Hatcher（超人女友&绝望主妇）或者Michael C. Hall（嗜血法医）吗？”  
“哇哦，”Misha连连摆手，“冷静点儿啊，nerds。你们对演艺事业是有什么误解，这只是一个建在皇后区的爱尔兰酒吧上的破剧院罢了，据说那个酒吧经常在楼下发生火并，正好能节约我们的成本做音效。”  
“哦……”  
“我……下周六，”Felicia假装四处看风景，“有……别的事，别的事……就是，我的妹妹……又要……来纽约而我……要去城市另一头……躲我妹妹。”  
“你知道，”Misha俯身倚着桌面，牵起嘴角笑着，“刚刚那一堆充满省略号的句子无论多不像真的，我还是相信了最后一句哦。毕竟嘛，Felicia Day，你的特长就是在无法面对时躲起来嘛。”  
“哦？就像你唯一的特长是种蘑菇一样吗？”Felicia反唇相讥，“敢问您在新剧里出演什么啊，蘑菇种植版的绝命毒师吗？”  
“事实上，我演一个士兵。你知道我这辈子在人生中扮演最多的是什么吗？士兵。你知道我从来没演过的又是什么吗？懦弱的逃兵。逃兵，Felicia。”  
“……呃，二位。”Jared在越来越激烈且没有停止趋势的争吵声中尴尬地和Chad面面相觑，“能别一见面就这么，刀光剑影么。”  
Chad拿食指指了指Jared，“这都是你的错。”  
“不好意思哦你说啥？”  
“Jensen在的时候没有人需要听到这尴尬的吵架，因为你和Jensen从来都可以负责我们团队里所有的尴尬。”  
“我和Jensen从来不尴尬！”  
听到他们对话的Felicia和Misha停了下来，重新露出有些凄苦的表情：“哎，没有Jen的周末一点都不对劲儿。”  
“嘿，他只是每周末飞去见他的……男朋友而已。”Jared安慰着，“一周的其他时间他都依旧还是我们的Jen啊。”  
Misha斜睨着他：“你还真是适应得快啊，拉斯维加斯最后一天看着Jen和别人亲亲密密地告别时，那个像被人踢了的小狗一样的人好像是你哦。”  
“Felicia，”Jared面无表情地将酒瓶口送至嘴边，“人道剿灭他，我给你最高授权。”  
Felicia拍了拍Jared的小臂：“Jared是个对拒绝反应良好的正常人类，而你，你是个否认现实的社会功能障碍者。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”Jared在他们又吵起来之前没精打采地说。  
Audrey从刚才开始就一直凝视着他。  
“你看什么。”  
“我在看，你还要等到什么时候啊。”  
“今晚大家都开始说别人听不懂的话了么。”  
“你知道我在说什么，”Audrey用手敲了敲桌面，“我以为你会像……你知道，像你一贯那样。急不可耐地跑过去把Jensen抢过来呢，在你发现你珍惜着爱着Jen之后。”  
“抢这种行为哪一点像珍惜或者爱了啊？”Jared低着头说，“我做了什么让你会这么想我。”  
“你……过去七年做的每一件事？”Audrey不满地说，“谢谢你刚才全盘否定了你曾经对我有过珍惜或爱的可能啊。”  
“因为我就是没有啊，谁叫你是个这么坏的人呢。”  
“是啊是啊，”Audrey放弃了教育他，“所以你到底是怎么想的啊。”  
“说实话？我也不知道……”Jared沮丧地说。

*迟迟未到的阶段三  
“你今晚在这里干什么？”坐在对面的Jensen突然问。  
“我坐在我的位置上啊，”Jared回答，“倒是你，你在这里做什么？你不是应该，在西海岸和你那个什么完美得像个人工智能一样的Eugene共度周末吗？”  
“是啊，我应该。”  
“所以呢，是什么阻止了你去享受翻云覆雨的性爱啊？”  
“Jay？”Jensen歪着头问，仿佛Jared刚才说了句特别好笑的话，“你刚才是有在脑子里想象同志性爱的场景吗？”  
Jared抗议起来：“喂我说你会有同志性爱不代表我在想象啊。还有今晚为什么我会重复这么多遍‘同志性爱’啊。”  
“是啊，为啥。”Jensen依旧听起来觉得眼前的一切很好笑。  
Jared低头看着自己摊开的掌心：“可能是我太清闲了吧。”  
“是呢，”Jensen说，“我确实有点担心，你看起来从来没有这么迷茫过。”  
“我是。”Jared抬起头来看着Jensen，“我不知道我的每一个选择对不对，我从来不是思前想后的人，也从来都没有想要太多。可是现在，我的生活完全止步不前了。”  
“Jay，”Jensen也看着他，“你不是止步不前，你只是开始学会担心了。”  
“好吧好吧，Ackles牌建议，正是我现在需要的。”  
“我的意思是，你一直都过得顺顺利利的。对生活也一直是一副好脾气的样子。因为你从来没有过担心失去，担心输赢，或者担心承受失望。可是呢，现在你开始会了，人总有一天会学会担心，你的这一天来得比很多人都迟，可是还是来到了。人很难在有了这样的觉悟后还像从前一样没心没肺去生活，所以必然得付出更多的努力和勇气。”  
“是哦，”Jared还是有点儿消沉，“我会笑着去受劳苦担重担的，或者之类什么的。”  
“哦，Jay……”Jensen有点感怀地笑着，“我有时候也很想念七年前。”  
“因为那时候你的脸还没有开始老嘛？”Jared抓住机会嘲笑着说。  
Jensen没有接下他的挑战，只是继续说：“七年前我是年轻，而你就是个超龄儿童。可是现在，我非常为你骄傲。”  
“是么，我失业，我的前女友让我看清我们浪费了七年时间，Felicia有稳定高收入的工作，Chad稳步丰富自己的夜生活，连Misha的新事业也开始起步了。你在西海岸有为你疯狂的恋人。我有什么好让你骄傲的啊。”  
“怎么说呢， 你坐在纽约上西区最酷的酒吧里，上述所有最酷的人都是你不离不弃的朋友，你一个月前有勇气辞掉一份万人挤破头的工作，你的面前有无限可能，你的生活才刚刚开始。”  
Jared一时说不出话来，过了一会儿，他说：“谢谢你，Jen，你是最棒的。”  
Jensen温和地笑了：“不，Jay，你才是最棒的。因为，你看，我并不真的在这里。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我并不在这里。你现在一个人坐在酒吧里，想象出了刚才这些你和我的对话。你已经说服了自己，你为自己树立了决心。所有的即将开始的，都是因为你。”  
Jared张了张嘴，还想再说些什么。可是他缓过了神，他的对面确实空无一人。  
他低头看着放在自己面前的客户资料和通讯录。  
“是啊，”他自言自语地说，“我还有工作要做。”

 

第七年的四月初

 

不知是来自谁的倡导，这年四月的某一天起，大家伙儿突然开始一项项完成自己的理想清单——更像是“除非我非常非常无聊否则应该不会去做的事”清单。  
比如，地狱厨房区观光巴士一日游，哥谭市各犯罪现场观光巴士一日游，飞鼠装，倒立着吃冰激淋比赛（结果当然是Audrey赢了，其他人基本需要洗胃）……从这里开始这些事情更加偏离“理想”的范畴，变成了“比比谁更疯”那样的。他们觉得，该喊停了。  
“理想清单应该是正能量的，”这天在松鼠酒吧，Felicia严肃地表示，“我们应该利用这个时机，真正去做有意义的事情。”  
“比如去施粥棚做义工吗？”Chad满脸戒备地说。  
“是的，比如那个。”Felicia不甘示弱，“上一次你为别人做好事是什么时候啊。”  
“肯尼迪下台前吧。”Chad松了松领带，“等等……那时候我还没有出生。所以，从未。你知道为什么吗？因为一个人不可能在很酷的同时，又很友善。”  
“是啊，所以你是我们中间唯一很酷的那个。”Al一手搭在Jensen的肩膀上，一边笑着调侃他。  
Chad又刻薄又义愤地剜了他一眼：“没错。”  
“我知道了。”Jason转过自己的笔电，让屏幕对着大家，“我们可以去参加这个。”  
“泥地跑？”  
“是啊，”Jason耸了耸肩，“我很久之前就想过去试试，而且今年春天我胖了20磅，我很愿意在参加这个之前做做运动。”  
Jensen认真看了看报名网站的介绍，看起来很有兴趣，他扭头看了一眼Al，轻声问，“你要一起吗？”  
“我就算了，”Al说，“未来几周都会忙得很疯狂，而和你分隔两地的时候待在健身房里，并且知道你也在的话。那些上半身裸体啊，性感教练啊，我会太真实地面对那些可能让我嫉妒的想象。”  
“你真好。”Jensen微笑地看着他说，“你在拒绝我的时候，听起来就像是恭维我。”  
“好了啊停止你们正在做的行为，”Chad迅速地说，接着转向Jason，“给我们报名吧。”  
报名之后首先进行的，是为期三周的健身房打卡时光。  
Jared一边在他的跑步机上以标准的身姿汗如雨下，一边嘲笑着身边速度比他慢了一档的Jensen。  
“你知道你跑起来就像个老头子吗？”  
“闭嘴Padalecki。我是个特别赞的运动员。”Jensen立刻回击道，“你根本想不出如果在高中，我会怎么样秒杀你。”  
“喔？在什么项目上啊？中学时代好像没有老年高尔夫球啊。”  
Jensen固执地继续以自己的速度匀速跑着：“一切项目。我是戏剧课上唯一的运动员。”  
和他们隔了一台机器的Chris听见了这段对话，于是高声嚷道：“而你也是个啦啦队长。”  
“哦Jen，”Jared坏笑着，“我不敢相信你向我隐瞒了这一段。”  
“那不叫啦啦队！那是校钟护卫队。我只是约会过啦啦队长。”  
“他叫什么名字啊。”  
“Shawn。”Jensen翻了个白眼，不再理睬他。  
Jared看着他们面对的玻璃墙面上，映出的Jensen的脸孔。他想到他不知道Jensen高中时的样子。倒不是说他想象不出。他甚至在某次去Jen在达拉斯的家拜访时，看到过他的成长相簿。他知道那时的Jensen又漂亮又内向，少年时代Jensen的五官精致得都有些像女孩子了。  
很久之前，还和Audrey约会那会儿，他投其所好读了前女友研究室里的一些书。挑的大多是小说。他记得《古都》，水木龙助知道千重子是阿繁夫妇抱回来的女婴时，对千重子说，好希望你是被遗弃在我家的门口，我十分想在千重子婴儿的时候就认识你，并且抚养你长大。可若是真的，龙助那时也不过是孩童而已。龙助说，没有关系。  
那时候他不懂那敬语冗长句式复杂的英文译文里，来自东方的绵绵长长的情意。可是如今对Jensen，他突然就理解了。他希望参与Jensen所经历的每一件事情，希望与他交换一生的记忆。他希望当他八十岁时，记忆开始淡出，反应开始衰退，某一个早晨当他在阳光下想起一个陈年的笑话，是Jensen在他身边用同样迟钝的反应嘲笑他。  
他又偷偷看了一眼Jensen，想再开始一个话题。  
书里写的情感，一直假装拥有的情感，有一天突然真的拥有时，那感觉就像……心脏要爆炸了一样。  
当他们完成目标里程，靠在一边休息时，有两个女孩走了过来，她们是对双胞胎，不过一个高一个矮，可以分辨。Jensen就站在离他很近的地方，擦着脖颈上的汗珠，他甚至能感受到对方的身体微微发热，所以他一开始真的没有意识到那两个女孩的来意。  
“嗨，”高一点的女孩说，“我们每天都看到你们。”  
“哦，”Jared回答，“你们也很刻苦啊。”  
他笨拙的回话让那两个女孩咯咯笑了一会儿，接着矮一些，但看起来漂亮灵巧点儿的那个说，“我们是姐妹。”  
Jensen仿佛明白了什么，他在一边静静地笑了一下。  
Jared还是有点茫然，“是啊。很明显。”  
两个女孩对视了一眼。  
“所以……我们想……”  
“如果你们愿意的话。”  
“健身房左转一个街区有个很不错的咖啡馆。”  
“正宗的法式咖啡，很不错的环境。”  
“哦！”Jared这下反应过来了，紧接着巨大的窘迫笼罩了他。他当然应该想到的，那些一直在发生的健身房搭讪，健身的日子里通常不会寂寞的夜晚。他本应很驾轻就熟的。  
而现在……Chad非常乐意解围。他从健身房的另一端奔跑过来。  
“哈罗，”他用那副一点儿都不有趣，也没有魅力，Jared根本从来不想学习的腔调吸引了姐妹俩的注意。  
“我想二位有些误会，你们是一对儿超级火辣的双胞胎。可是到了染色体的问题上，这两位就不那么喜欢双胞胎了。”  
Jared的脑袋嗡的一声。  
而那对姐妹却很轻易地接受了：“好吧，我想我们是有点儿猜到了的，”高一点的那个说，“只不过我们还是想押下运气，你知道，你们看起来也有点儿像……是兄弟。”  
她们迷人地笑着，而Chad伸出胳膊揽着她们走开，“所以，你们刚才说，有一座咖啡馆……”  
当他又面对Jensen时，对方也看着自己，他看出来那双绿眼睛里掠过一丝诧异。  
“呃……”他干巴巴地开口，“你知道……”  
“那就是Chad啦。”Jensen很大声地说，“替你遗憾，bro。”他说完还有点儿僵硬地拍了拍Jared的手臂。  
“Jensen……”他想再说点儿什么。可Jensen很快就消失到健身房另一端的一堆器械里。

在清单上勾去泥地障碍赛的这一天终于来了。Chris为大家带来了定制的T恤。大大的Kings of Party…… And Nerds印在背后。每个人也都印了一句自己的口号。比如Chad的是“别看湿身的我，你会失身。”（他穿上后差点儿被全员投票开除队籍）。Jensen用一根橙色的发带把头发全捋到了后面，他那毛茸茸的刺儿头这会儿像板刷一样齐齐向上竖着，Jared很想伸手摸一下，对他说，收稻子咯。但是不行，那太幼稚了，他才不要还没比赛就被Jensen的杀气KO呢。不过当他自己也把头发向后梳起来，扎成个短短的马尾时，Jensen也明显多看了他几眼。  
泥地跑的主题，除了它们的官网宣传上的，勇往直前地生活，绝不畏惧阻碍，与团队和他人合作向前等一系列精神昂扬向上的口号之外。  
其实就是……泥、泥、泥。  
更精确地说，是泥浆、泥坑和泥海。  
按照计划Jared是打头阵的那个。他负责匍匐在土黄的沼泽里在铁丝网下开路，在越来越高的路障面前高高跃起为后面的队员够下绳梯，站在攀岩的顶端将大家拉上来，以及高声为大家鼓劲儿。  
而Jensen是殿后的那个。当Jared在墙垛上拉住别人的手臂时，是Jensen坐在下方用肩膀撑着队友。当有人稍有掉队时，Jensen也负责慢下自己的节奏，跟在这个人的身后给他助力。  
Felicia是对的，他们应该来做这个。虽然那些口号啊，印制T恤啊，战前大动员啊，各队呐喊啊，放在网站上时看起来确实是用来贩售的心灵鸡汤，给一成不变的生活打点儿趣味。它就像一旦依赖促膝长谈和每日慢跑一样，会让人觉得自身软弱。  
可是如果是和你热爱的朋友们一起做。这些障碍啊，泥坑啊，摔成狗吃屎啊，都变成了让血液沸腾的真实经验。  
Jared每一回回头寻找大家时，看到矫健的，蹒跚的，兴奋的，畏惧的每一个场面，他都会从心底里涌出自豪。  
当然，他看到那个在泥泞里从头到脚变成土黄色，只剩下一双大大的绿眼睛和板刷一般的发型下的亮橙色发带可以辨识的身影……更是觉得心都被填满了。  
他不知道自己看起来也是这样，灰头土脸，可是大大的微笑却像发光的小太阳。  
Al如约在每一个休息站等待他们，他总是为他们看守着一大箱净水。他今天穿着件纯白的T恤，每一次当Jensen缓步在他身边停下时，他就伸出手给Jensen一个大大的拥抱，这让他的白T上满是Jensen的泥掌印。他们在休息时会靠在一起笑着说会儿话。Jared站在不远处，他觉得这很浪漫，可是在这种肾上腺素高涨的时刻，他还是小心不让自己离Al太近，他觉得自己随时会走过去狠狠揍他一拳，然后在Jensen面前崩溃。  
这些情绪并没有变得更好，所以在最后一道关卡，当他试图用手臂引导自己翻越过一个特别高的障碍时，他低估了自己身体的疲劳程度，于是一个空晃，他听见自己的右肩发出很不妙的咔的一声。他实在太专注以至于忽略了疼痛，而且终点就在眼前了。他想，也许过一会儿就好了。于是，当他伸出右臂试图拽Jason上来时，那个大家伙儿蹬地使劲儿地一瞬间，他蓦地眼前一黑。  
他不知道自己是怎么落地的，以及余下的路程又是怎么迈开双腿跑完。他听见自己机械地向大家重复着“跟上来，加把劲儿”这样的话，但这些越来越像是他自己需要听到的。  
当他们到达终点时，Chad和Misha带头欢呼了起来。而Jensen一脸担心地奔了过来，一把扶住了他。  
“你怎么了，Big J？”他的脑袋在嗡嗡作响，但他还能听清Jensen说的话。  
“我好像把胳膊弄脱臼了。”他忍着疼说。  
Jensen坚持他们立刻去医院，Jared不答应，他说这是他们的时刻，他们完成了，一定要等全部流程结束再离开。  
于是他从他们的小冷柜里拿出了瓶烈酒，大大灌了一口，而Misha走过来按住他，Jason握着他的手臂，猛一发力。  
“哈。”他大喊一声站起来，“这就好了！”  
他记得Jensen依旧因为担忧和极限运动而显得苍白的脸孔，记得他忧心忡忡地试图问点什么。  
可当他得瑟地活动起自己的肩膀时，那声不妙的“咔”，又在耳边响起。他还来不及说一句话，就晕了过去。

又醒来时，四处洁白。当然了，他像个伤兵一样被朋友们直接从泥地跑现场送进了手术室。麻醉作用还没有过去，他的意识十分迟缓，而当他转过眼睛，看到床前坐着Jensen。  
Jensen正看着他，他的目光定格在他的脸上，这让Jared怀疑自己昏迷的时间里，Jensen的目光是否离开过。  
现在他感觉到了，自己的右肩被固定住，他右半边身体有些麻木，右侧的五官也仿佛堵着。  
“Jensen……”他说。  
Jensen缓缓地站起来走到了他的床前，慢慢蹲下来。  
“你吓死我了。”他听见Jensen说，他有些不敢相信Jensen听起来有点儿鼻音，就像他刚刚稍微哭了一会儿，“Jason和Al他们都先回去了。”  
“你呢？”他听见自己问。  
“我，”Jen抿了抿嘴唇，“我想等你醒过来。”  
他试图露出一个微笑，“我没事，Jen。轻伤不下火线。你们应该抬着我去领奖的。”  
Jensen短促地笑了一下。这让Jared更加确定，他刚刚一定哭过。  
那种心脏膨胀的感觉又回来了。他看着Jensen的眼睛，那双让人联想到鹿和春天的嫩枝的眼睛也回望着他，他知道自己不在妄想，他们现在想说的都太多了，这种感受是双方的。就像他们成为了好朋友的第一天起那样，他们终于又一次能够彼此感受。Jared的心里一片清明，看到他们拥有的这一切在他与Jensen的目光中传递。这存在于他和Jensen之间的默契，他们灵魂的共鸣，们从一开始就是相连的。他们是相连结的，这个确认使Jared成为了全宇宙最幸福的人。是的，没有人是宇宙的中心，万物相互效力，可当你被爱的时候，当你用全身心去渴望的时候，全宇宙会一起为你效力。  
Jared带着这样的确信，慢慢抬起左手，缓缓地伸向Jensen。  
Jensen没有躲开。  
他将掌心贴在Jensen的脸颊上时，那双绿眼睛里充满了温柔和惶惑，于是他引导着对方慢慢向自己靠近。直到Jensen的嘴唇，碰到了他的。  
他感受到Jensen的嘴唇的湿润的同时，也感觉到自己的干涸。他的嘴唇有些开裂了，他缓缓张开唇，啜饮着对方的下唇。Jensen一眨不眨地又睁了一会儿眼睛，他那长长的睫毛抖动了一下，终于缓缓闭上，划在Jared的脸颊上，稍微有些痒。Jared将这当作认同，于是他放在Jensen脑后的手更多地用了一些力气，这下他完全印上了Jensen的嘴唇。  
Jensen尝起来像是初春。像玲珑的树丛在冰冽的泉水流过时散发的芬芳。像暮沉沉的夜色里坠落的红色果实。当他反应过来时，Jensen也开启了自己的嘴唇，他的舌头受到了邀请，正探进对方的嘴里热烈地与他交缠。Jensen发出了细小的声音，像是被深深打动，也像丢兵卸甲。  
Jared单手捧住Jensen的脸，他努力从病床上直起上半身，好能更多地靠近Jensen。他用力地舔舐过他的爱人的牙列与喉咙，然后在他的上颚久久逡巡。他感受到Jensen半跪在地板上的身体开始微微发抖，可他们都没有停下，Jensen终于抬起了双手，他似乎想去触碰Jared的胸口，可到了半途，还是落在了床单上。余光里，Jensen揪住那一小片床单用力的手指，让Jared的心脏发疼。  
Jensen一片迷惘。他知道自己应该推开Jared，质问他这算什么。应该想起Al。可是他没有，他任凭Jared长久地吻着自己，并且用全力回应。  
直到这个吻慢慢结束。  
Jared几乎抵着他的额头，他们静了一会儿。  
“我……”Jensen听起来有些沙哑，“我还和Al在一起。”  
“我知道。”  
“你不是同性恋。”  
“我是了。”  
Jensen又低了一会儿头，他的眼眶因为刚才的激情而有些发红，这么看过去，仿佛眼眶里又盈了泪。  
“Jensen……”Jared终于决定再迈出一步。  
“我该走了。”Jensen利落地站了起来。  
“Jen。”  
Jensen看了他一眼，“我们不该这样的。我误导了你。”  
“没有人能误导我。”Jared挣扎着试图起身。  
Jensen在原地站了一会儿，他一动未动，可他看起来像是也在和Jared做同样徒劳的挣扎。  
“我该走了，”最后他低声说，“你好好养病。”

 

第七年的五月末

 

Jared被吵醒时用了好一会儿才从茫然里挣扎出来。他睁着眼睛，身体在被单下僵直，悬于他上空的天花板在黑暗中被某种微光照亮着，这不像天亮，也不像深夜，接着他意识到这微光来自他的手机屏幕，他的手机正铃声大作，他就是被这个吵醒的。  
而当他有足够清醒的意识接起电话时，又过去了好几秒，那铃声还在响。  
“喂？”他听见自己睡意朦胧的声音时，隐约意识到他没有看来电显示。  
电话那边沉默了一刻，Jared就是在这一刻醒的。  
“Jared。”果真，是Jensen的声音。  
他从纠结的被单里把自己捞出来，努力一只手保持着电话贴近右耳，一边坐起来靠在床头。  
“Jensen， 嘿。”他听见自己的声音充满了清醒，并且很满意地发现也算得上冷静，“你还好吗？”  
“我把你吵醒了，”Jensen斟酌了一会儿说，“对不……”  
“你不用道歉的，”Jared温和地打断了他，“我希望你打给我，我等了这么长时间，只是你，你现在还好吗？”  
发生在医院里的那件事之后，Jared对Jensen会躲避他这件事有心理准备，但这不是说他就不会觉得受伤。他试图打电话给Jensen，打了像是有几千次，可是Jensen要么就是把他转到语音信箱，要么呢，就是在尴尬的泛泛而谈里结束对话。  
他给了Jensen一段时间去当一只鸵鸟，不和他同一时间出现在酒吧啊，分开和朋友们见面。是的，朋友们又一次被迫当了选择和爸爸过还是和妈妈过的离异家庭的孩子。这种局面持续了一个多月，当他决定自己完全受够了之后，那天晚上他冲去了Jensen家，想着无论如何也要在这回说清楚，他爱Jensen，Jensen心里也一定还有他，他们不可以再这么无谓地浪费时间下去了……因为他们已经浪费得够多了。  
可是当那扇门在他面前打开门时，他看到的是脸色苍白的Jensen，穿着印着哥伦比亚大学字样的旧T恤，眼睛下面深重的阴影，甚至还有泪痕，他就把已经冲到嘴边的话吞回去了。  
Jensen的祖父去世了。  
他记得自己给了Jensen一个拥抱，完全不尴尬的，出于真心的为自己好朋友的悲伤而悲伤的心情，然后站在一边看Jensen分别给学院和Al打电话，告诉他们自己将要回达拉斯一周，或许会更久，取决于家人们的状况。Jensen找了Audrey为他代课，而Al则一直在道歉不能立刻陪他回去。  
“没事的，Al，”Jared看着Jensen紧紧握着电话，仿佛想要依靠它一样，“你甚至不用在三天后赶过来，你不用这么做的。”  
当然，最后他看着泪水渐渐盈满了Jensen的眼眶，听他低声说：“好的，谢谢你，我也爱你。”  
Jared攥了攥拳头，Jensen的处境变成了第一位的，他脱口而出：“让我陪你回达拉斯。”  
Jensen背对他站了一会儿，然后才转过身来：“不用了。你不用担心我，不过谢谢。”  
所以，这会儿，面对Jensen在深夜从家乡打来的电话，Jared觉得自己心脏都缩紧了：“告诉我你一切都好？”  
“我都好，”Jensen短促地笑了一声，可还是能听出来他刚刚还在哭，“我只是，我不想一个人待着，我在自己的房间里。看着他，我外公，留给我的东西。”  
Jared静静地听着。  
“我知道每个人都会老的。”他听见那边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，想象着Jensen慢慢蜷缩在地板上，靠着墙壁，“每年回家的时候，陪他老人家喝酒，他最后这几年也依然开着他的那辆皮卡，带我去集市。我们最后一起看电影的时候，看的是《拯救大兵瑞恩》。他突然说，他老了，已经不能再像这样去抗争。”  
“所以我和他说，每个人都会老的。那就是我说的话。每个人都有这么一天。我说，我也有一天会老，会变成别人的外祖父，我也会偷偷给孙子开一瓶啤酒，会开着轰隆隆的皮卡去集市，让孙子骑在我肩膀上。当时他说，‘哦，Jensen，你以后会十分想我的，没错吧，小子’。”  
“那会儿我没说话。”Jensen听起来又有些哽咽，“我知道他知道我会。”  
“他知道的。”Jared充满感情地说。  
“没错， ”Jensen听起来正在用力擦眼睛，“可是你永远都没办法准备好和亲人告别的，不是么。哪怕你已经知道什么是必然发生，在那一天来临的时候，你还是觉得，像当头一棒一样措手不及。”  
“Jen。”  
“Jared， ”Jensen继续说，“我还有那么多的话想和他说。”  
Jared发现自己也泪流满面了。  
“你能来吗？”又是好一阵沉默之后，Jensen突然出声说，“你能来达拉斯吗？”  
“我这就看看最早的机票是什么时候。”Jared听见自己说。  
飞机上Jared望着舷窗外的朝阳，觉得自己的心像风帆一样鼓胀。对即将要发生的事毫无头绪。  
Jensen从家里跑出来到机场接他。Jared拎着简单的行李走上前去给了他一个大大的拥抱。Jensen把脸埋在他肩膀下方，他用力地拍了拍他的背。  
Jensen开出来的是Mack的车。小小的吉祥物挂件在后视镜下方晃悠。Jared打量着Jensen的侧脸，等着对方先开口说话。  
“谢谢你赶过来。”Jensen握着方向盘，“我知道你有别的事。”  
“我没有别的事。”Jared说，“至少眼下什么事都没有。”  
Jensen笑了笑，仿佛还是有点尴尬。  
“这么说吧， 至少在某人像个12岁的孩子一样和我大哭了一场之后，我还能有什么别的事啊？”  
Jensen终于和他一起笑了出来：“我没有大哭一场，混球，我像硬汉一样忍住了眼泪。”  
Jared又注视了他一会儿，他觉得自己的内心在咆哮着想去触碰Jensen，想要用一切可能的方式为Jensen分担他的消沉。想要吻住他，用最亲密的方式让Jensen忘记伤痛，或者能在自己面前尽情崩溃。  
因为葬礼就在明天。Ackles家里有一大家子人。Jensen带着他绕过正三三两两彼此交谈的人群，他拥抱了Donna，和Alan打了招呼。然后Jensen带他上楼去了自己的房间。  
“你今晚睡在这里吧。”Jared在Jensen这么说时坐在床沿环顾着火星图案的床单和墙上的海报，书架上的唱片和棒球，“你肯定会留到明天葬礼结束的，对么。”  
“我都来了，”Jared耸了耸肩，“你需要我待多久我就待多久。”  
Jensen咬了一下下唇，还是说，“Al应该是明天过来。”  
Jared静了一会儿，“好啊。”  
Jensen坐到他旁边，“我从来没有和Al说过你。他知道我有过一个暗恋的家伙。他起初还以为是Misha之类的。”  
“Misha？说真的？”  
Jensen推了他肩膀一下：“后来他告诉我不论是谁他都不在乎。我们就在一起了。后面我也再没和他说过这件事。”  
“你想告诉他么。”  
“我不知道。”Jensen摸了摸自己的脖子后面，“这是我第一段正式交往的关系。我不知道在这样的关系里，对这样的话题是谈论好还是不谈论好，也不知道是什么时机来谈比较好。”  
“这个，我猜这取决于你多信任对方，以及多信任自己。”  
Jensen低头看着自己的床单，用轻微的声音说：“是啊，我想也是。”  
“我没来得及向祖父介绍他，你知道，”Jensen又说，“但是你认识外公，在过去你来过达拉斯两三回，他和你很聊得来，如果时间多一点他肯定会很喜欢你。我想这是为什么我昨晚打电话给你吧。”  
“Jen。”Jared终于伸手按在Jensen脖子后面，把他捞过来按进自己的怀抱里，“我都明白。”  
Jensen在他怀里静静待了一会儿，然后离开他：“我很高兴你来了。我一开始就应该邀请你来参加他的葬礼的。”  
“我也很高兴你让我来。”  
这天剩下的时间他们在Jensen的家乡转了转。他们去走访了周围的商店，为了给Donna捎带杂货，路过Jensen的中学时他们进去看了篮球场和教学楼。Jared无法控制自己想象如果他和Jensen一起在这里念书会是什么情景。Jensen站在他的身边，当他们走出体育馆时，达拉斯的阳光和风就从他们中间穿过。  
所以第二天当葬礼结束，Al正在客厅和Mack聊天。Jared在厨房拦住了Jensen。  
“你能把这些冷盘端出去么。”Jensen看起来有些疲惫，Donna已经累倒了，在楼上休息。整个Ackles家静悄悄的。  
“你父母好像对Al的到来很惊讶。”Jared倚在冰箱上。  
Jensen有些意外地看了他一眼，“是。我们交往的时间并不久，他们还没有见过。”  
“但他们会接受他的。”  
“我知道。”Jensen开始表现出了一点点心烦，“现在你能把这些端出去了吗。”  
Jared上前了一步：“我本不打算在这周说这些，但我得说，你该修正这个了。”  
Jensen放下了手里的盘子，转过身来，嘴唇抿成了一条线，“你想说什么。”  
“Al第一次约你就是家族婚礼的场合。也许那是个小婚礼，但是那依旧是家人层面的场合。你们交往快三个月Donna和Alan都不知道他是你的正式男朋友。你不想让他来这里，至少，在前天晚上，你希望在这里的是我。”  
“你最好停下，Jared。”Jensen的声音里没有怒气，但也十分紧绷了。  
可Jared不愿意再停下，他不干了，他才不会听呢。  
“你要什么时候告诉Al一切呢。还是你以为他不会发觉？每次在酒吧如果我和你有单独相处的时间他都看起来不舒服极了。现在我就在你眼前，我……”  
Jensen重重一拳打在了他脸上。Jared招架不及，往后退了半步。再抬起头时Jensen已经端着盘子出去了，匆匆之间他看见Jensen的脸上面无表情。他知道那个表情，那是Jensen专属的，送给陌生人的“你不认识我，你伤害不了我”的表情。  
好吧，在这个这么重要的周末，他又一次搞砸了一切。  
燠热已经降临。一周后当Jared从便利店走出来时，手机在他汗津津的手心里打滑。他把手中沉重的购物袋往上提了提，用手腕挂着，然后接起了电话。  
又是一个工作邀请，不该惊讶的，从自己在家里接待委托人以来，有更多的机遇在向他敞开。这份工作在费城，他不觉得自己会接受，可是知道外面依旧有那么多的选择，他也有生活正在上升的满足感。  
回到公寓把食品都放在冰箱后，他打了个电话给Jensen。他们这周没怎么联系，虽然从达拉斯回来Jensen就为揍了他而道歉，他们还是有很多的问题要解决，Jared觉得自己已经开始有些灰心，也许他们就是永远都不会有一个对的时机了。  
“嘿， Jen.”他对着Jensen的语音信箱说，“呃，你知道，没什么。只不过刚刚想起你来着，我又收到了个offer。我想说这让我心情挺好的，等你从西雅图回来，我们可以庆祝一下，和大家一起，嗯，就是和你说一声……”  
然后Jensen接起了电话，听起来有些气喘吁吁。  
“哦，Jay。我刚才在另一个房间，Al今天打算搬家，我来帮忙。你刚才说？”  
“嗯，没什么，就是问问你什么时候回纽约。”Jared说。  
“老样子咯，周天晚上。”Jensen听起来正把重物放在地板上，并且将手机换了个耳朵，“这个周末真是挺够呛的，Al都没提前告诉我这次是来做体力活儿。都不知道来不来得及搬完这个屋子。”  
“所以Al要换房子么。”  
“他要搬去康涅狄格。你还记得当初邀请我去的那次机会么？”Jensen说，“我和他们提起了Al，于是现在这份工作是他的啦。他也想要离纽约近一点儿。”  
Jared听着电话那边乱糟糟的声音，一会儿是抽屉拉开啦，一会儿是帮忙搬家的人在大声互相指挥。他一时也不知该说些什么。直到听到那边Jensen惊呼了一声。  
“怎么啦？你被箱子砸到脚了么？”  
Jensen听起来是完全的震惊，“我在收拾Al的衣柜，衣柜的抽屉里有枚求婚戒指。”  
接下来是漫长的沉默。  
“你知道，”当Jared又开口说话时，他说，“我想费城的这个工作真的挺不错的。”  
Jensen听起来有些急切，“你别这么说话。”  
“醒醒吧， Ackles。”Jared说，“我知道在我还没有爱上你时，你一直努力做我的朋友。那是我错过的，我改变不了。可是现在，你明明知道……我不可能假装我还能在你们身边做你的朋友，婚礼不用邀请我。”  
说完他挂掉了电话。  
话筒里传来盲音时，Jensen依旧茫然地看着那个浅绿色的盒子。像藏有珍珠的牡蛎那样打开着，静静地躺在抽屉的底部，像个甜美的约会。可是，他却觉得那更像是一次迷路的旅途中，路边出现的完全陌生的路牌，当看到那个，你才知道，你迷路了。  
这时他才发现，房间里不知什么时候变得全然安静。他转过身，那些来帮忙的“搬家工人”手里都举着朵玫瑰，他们挂着笑脸，让开一条路。Al走了进来。  
Jensen看着他向自己走来。这是一个几乎完美的人，他与他之间也拥有了十分美好的时光。这个人海蓝色的眼睛里现在装下的全部都是Jensen Ackles。可是在这一刻，Jensen感到的却是退缩。  
“Jensen，”Al冲他微笑，在离他半步之遥时单膝跪下，“我知道这很突然，可我已经考虑了很久。你愿意跟我结婚吗？”  
他一时语塞。直到Al开始意识到什么。  
“我们能谈谈么，”Jensen无法抑制自己的难过，“就我们俩？”  
Al站起身来，回身示意他的朋友们离开。  
现在他们坐在已经空无一物的客厅里。只剩下四壁和地板，所以他们面对面席地而坐。  
Jensen鼓足勇气不躲避Al的目光。  
“是我操之过急了么？”Al还是先开口的那个，“是不是如果我多给你一些时间……”  
这很难，可Jensen还是说：“不。”  
Al一瞬间灰暗的神情几乎让Jensen痛彻心扉，他凑近了些，探过身去，握着Al的双手，“我爱你。你是我见过的最深情的人。你有一颗忠诚而且善良的心。”  
“可是，”他说的时候发觉，这些话已经积在心里很久了，“正是因为这样，在这段关系的开头就都是你在努力去维系。你知道我当时还没有忘记一个人，你决定你不在乎，当你认识了我们大家，你就发现了Jared，可你也从来都不说。我知道所谓‘你值得更好的’这样的话听起来挺混蛋的，可是，Al，如果你现在再多想一想，你真的能接受一段一直这么努力经营的婚姻么。”  
Al深深地看着他，然后将自己的双手从Jensen的双手里抽回来，捧起他的脸最后一次吻了他。  
回到纽约时已经是深夜，他的飞机晚点了。所以在西雅图机场，他放任自己崩溃了半个钟头。  
Audrey最近这些天都回来得很晚，他的公寓又一次空荡荡了。他不知道在和别人在一起过后，要花多久才能去适应孤独。  
门铃响了。  
“Jensen，”门一打开Jared就伸进脸来，“我看到客厅的灯亮了，所以我想一定要上来和你说这些。我收回我之前说的话，那些都不是真心话。如果你要结婚，我一定会去参加婚礼的。可是现在，我请求你，请求你推迟婚礼。给我们一个机会。Al是个非常好的人，可我希望当你决定和谁结婚时，站在你身边的是最好的，是你想要的。你不应该在得到‘第二好的’时就放弃，因为我不会放弃的。”  
Jared用他那特有的，连珠炮一般的语速轰炸着Jensen。直到对方用那双绿色的大眼睛无奈地看着他，笑着，对他说：“我没有答应Al，Jared。没有什么婚礼了。”

 

还是第七年的五月末

 

灯光下Jensen的睫毛是金色的。像两排金灿灿的小刷子，翅膀一般合拢在那轮廓精致的眼睛四周。就像他白皙的皮肤和细细的汗毛一样，他周身都笼罩着一层温存的金色。Jared屏住了呼吸，许久也没想出下一句话来。  
终于他说：“我想吻你。”  
Jensen的眼睛微微睁大，他将环住自己胸口的手臂放下来，“我不确定今天这个可以发生……”  
这没有阻止他们同时向对方靠近了一步。  
Jared将公寓的门在自己身后关上，他更多地向Jensen倾斜过去，用鼻梁轻轻摩挲Jensen鬓边的头发。他已经等了这么久，这最后的几秒钟饱含的只剩甜蜜。  
Jensen静静地站了一会儿，终于仰起脸来迎向他。  
Jared含住了他的上唇，像啜饮美酒一样将轻轻吸着Jensen的嘴唇，听着Jensen的呼吸渐渐变得急促。Jensen微微张开嘴，Jared立即回以同样的动作，他让他们唇舌相抵，并且感受着Jensen的脸庞在自己掌心里的微微移动。Jensen唇间溢出像低语也像轻吟的声音，他伸出手臂环住了Jared的脖子。  
Jared将双手从对方的脸侧移开，转而将他整个儿抱进自己怀里，用力扣住，并且一手用力地在Jensen的后背至腰线上爱抚。Jensen退后了一步，与此同时Jared舔过Jensen的上颚，并用舌尖在他扁桃体上轻轻一勾。Jensen像是呜咽一般在Jared的怀里软了下来。  
他们像跳舞一般慢慢移动，直到Jensen的后背碰到了沙发靠背，Jared短暂地放开他，带领他们绕到沙发的正面，随即又将嘴唇贴到了一起，并一同倒了下去。  
Jared继续啃噬着Jensen的嘴唇，他不知道自己的手什么时候从下方伸进了Jensen的衣服，但他很满意当自己在那温暖的肋部移动时，Jensen发出的更动听的声音。Jared试着用拇指划过Jensen左边的乳尖时，他在心里惊叹他们居然等了这么久。  
当然他们都没有听见开门的声音。  
Audrey的尖叫更像是打趣而不是惊吓。但这足以让在客厅沙发上纠缠作一堆的两个人停下他们所有的动作了。Audrey轻轻笑着看着那两个家伙红着脸抬起头来看她，她做了个‘我不在乎’的手势，说：“啊……请继续。这种‘我回到家看到我前男友和我的室友滚到了一起’的情况，一直是我最喜欢的桥段。”  
Jensen还是红着脸推开了Jared，低下头慢慢把自己的衣服拉回原处。刚才的Jared太过热情，哪怕这是他暗恋了七年的人，Jensen都不敢相信自己会在有一天这么因迫不及待而情热。  
Jared已经重新把注意力放回了他身上。他伸出拇指轻轻抚摩着Jensen因为刚才的亲吻有些红肿的下唇，眼神炽热得如果不是Jensen已经脸红了，一定会害羞得烧起来。他逼迫Jensen对上自己的视线，用一种不容拒绝的语气说：“明天晚上七点，我来这里接你，和我一起吃晚餐。”  
Jensen像是在用全身的力气不躲闪Jared的凝视，他点了点头，而那就是jared需要的全部了。但他知道自己必须更努力一些，必须为了他们把一切考虑周全。所以他继续说：“我知道这不是一个最好的时间，所以无论什么时候你想喊暂停都可以，好吗？”Jensen领会了他的意思，于是他接着说，“只要你让我知道我们能继续，我不介意再继续等的。如果你想再等一等……如果你还没有、还没有忘了Al。”  
Jensen没有折磨他太久，仅仅停顿了五秒便说：“一顿晚餐没有问题。”  
“那这就是个约会了，”Jared笑起来，又倾身过去吻了吻Jensen，这一次更迅速，但也很温存。  
“咳。”Audrey终于从玄关走进来，站到他们面前：“很好，还没到第一次约会，你们就已经开始旁若无人般黏在一起了。”  
她说着，却笑眯眯地在他们中间来回打量。  
Jared得意地瞥了她一眼，而Jensen字面意思上害羞得快烧起来了。  
Audrey回了自己的房间，临关门前还回身冲他们眨眨眼睛：“别忘了门禁时间，Jen。尽量在一次正式的约会前保持矜持哦。”  
现在又只剩下他们俩了。Jared觉得自己如果继续待在这里，除了扑到Jensen身上之外他根本不会想到其他事情。但是这不行，他们应该至少先好好聊一聊天，谈谈什么的。这么一想，Jared觉得那样也甜蜜极了。所以他从沙发上站起身，向Jensen道晚安。并且俯身在他明天的约会对象脸颊上轻轻地吻了吻。  
当然，当Jensen送他走到电梯前，他把Jensen压在走廊墙壁上的那个长久的告别的吻，并不能完全算作是犯规了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

夏

 

第七年的6月1日

 

和Jensen约会这件事直到晚餐开始前的一个小时听起来依旧很不可思议。Jared对着镜子里的自己叹了口气，他从来没有这么注意过形象。这已经是他的第三个着装方案了，可他依旧不满意。毕竟Jensen是那么闪闪发亮，而且不论他怎么穿，都能看起来像是人群的中心。Jared无意识地撅了撅嘴，然后一把把身上的黑色衬衣抓了下来。  
想要取悦男朋友真的好难。Jared每每想到这个念头就无法控制自己的脸部肌肉构成一个笑容。过去的自己如果知道有一天“取悦”和“男朋友”两个词语并列出现在自己的生活里，应该会惊讶得下巴都掉下来。这是一种全新的经验，可是因为对象是Jensen——他过去生活里最亲密的朋友，而且现在他可以拥有他了——他都无法相信自己的生活会变得这么让人兴奋。  
临近六点，他终于决定下来穿上个月Megan来拜访时陪他买的那件灰色的T恤配搭颜色更深一点的休闲西装，然后开始用剩下的一刻钟在自己的客厅里坐立不安，接着才安定下来出门去接Jensen。  
他准时到了Jensen家楼下。看着Jensen向他走来，并且和他一样选择了穿灰色，他几乎想要深深吸一口气好来确定空气里确实充满了烘焙一般的甜味，而不是他自己的脑子在告诉他那样而已。  
“嗨，”Jensen走到了他面前，Jared又想手舞足蹈了，法律应该禁止Jensen透过睫毛看着别人的。  
但他还是很好地让自己保持稳重，并为Jensen打开车门，送上了一个无敌灿烂的笑容，“你看起来棒极了，Jen。”  
决定去哪里约会是一件很轻松的事情。因为他了解Jensen喜欢的每一间饭店，甚至，这座城市里每一间Jensen喜欢的饭店，都是他们一起探索的。所以他带Jensen去了他们曾经常一起去，而且又有一段时间没去了的牛排店。当他们在熟悉的服务员的带领下并肩走向预约位置的时候，Jared几乎想要蹦蹦跳跳地向所有正在就餐的人宣布：“我们今天是来约会的噢！我们开始约会啦！”  
和Jensen聊天也是一件很容易的事。他们一直以来都太亲密了。他们没有什么开场白好说，就直接聊起了上次来这家店时偶然尝到的某种酱汁，然后说起他们有多想念德州，Jensen表达了他对去世不久的祖父的思念，但很显然他在慢慢恢复。话题源源不断，而且他们都有些饿了，所以食物也被了结得很快。  
终于，Jared在合适的时间说出：“我真希望我们能早一点拥有这样的时光。”  
Jensen正用餐巾的一角轻轻擦着嘴，闻言放下了手臂，认真地看着Jared说：“我们一直都有的。”  
他想要否定，Jensen打断了他：“我不想听见那些‘很抱歉我们错过的时间’这样的话，Jay。虽然过去我都没有做你的恋人，但这并不表示你让我痛苦。和你做好朋友是纽约生活里最快乐的事，我从来都没有拥有过这么好的友谊。更何况，我早就那么那么爱你，以至于做你最好的朋友也安心。”  
Jared觉得自己几乎哽咽，他的眼眶都发热了，该死的Ackles总是能用一往情深秒杀他。所以他只是坐正了些，轻轻说：“该死的，我出门前立志要做今晚先说‘我爱你’的那个的。”  
Jensen的眼眶仿佛也微微湿润了，他偏过脑袋来看着Jared，笑容里又是无限深情，Jared无法相信自己错过了这样的目光这么多年，不论Ackles怎么说，他都无法原谅自己。  
于是他伸过自己的手，握住了Jensen的，并执起他的手放在自己唇边：“我爱你。”他说，接着又重复了一遍，“我爱你。”

 

第七年的6月10日

 

“啊啊啊啊啊！”Chad走到他们的卡座前就捂住自己的眼睛惨叫起来。  
卡座里的Felicia和Jason正开开心心地看着面前黏在一起的两个人，用那种就像看着自己的孩子去参加毕业舞会时的目光。  
“你们认真的吗？以后，这个……”他嫌弃地用手在空气里画着圈，框出那对情侣，“就成了每天晚上Chad的卡座里必须出现的固定场面了吗？”  
Jared终于放开手，让他和Jensen的嘴唇慢慢分开，就像故意和Chad对着干一样，又在Jensen的嘴唇上啄了一下，继续捧着他的脸说：“天……你的眼睛好绿。”  
“你也是Jaybear。我觉得你的眼睛更绿呢。”Jensen有些痴痴迷迷地说，在Jared又要凑近时毫不反抗。  
“够了够了够了够了够了够了！”Chad扑上前去，“你知道，为了表达我的观点，我从今往后都要坐在这里！”他挤进了Jared和Jensen的中间，硬生生要求那张双人沙发上挤下三个人。  
“Aww，”Jensen调侃地说，“他就像个哺乳期的婴儿，在受到父母忽视的时候大哭大闹表达抗议。”  
“你知道你挡不住我和Jensen的任何一个人吧，”Jared坏笑着，“你就是个小矮子。”说着他故意越过chad的头顶搂着Jensen的肩，“就像我说的，小矮子。”  
Chad气呼呼地挪去了对面，并表示：“变成gay以后你果真变损了，Padalecki。”  
“我天赋异禀。”Jared甩动着他那过长的头发，而Jensen笑弯了腰。  
“他的笑话好笑在哪里啊？”Chad又对Jensen说，“你现在就像对着足球队长咯咯直笑的啦啦队女孩。”  
“他们为对方的每一个笑话都能笑一晚上。”Felicia也加入了吐槽大军，“不过你们在一起辣极了，我毫不介意坐在这里欣赏你们对着对方傻笑。”  
Jensen将自己握着啤酒的手放在桌面上，而Jared很快就跟着他的动作把自己的手掌贴在Jensen的手背上。Jensen毫不觉察一般接受着Jared的亲密，并在对方靠过来时选了个更舒服地姿势让彼此依偎在一起。  
“你看看他们！他们就像磁石一样吸在了一起。”Chad大声嚷嚷着，“你们不能回房间里再这么做吗？就像是只有你们两个的时候？”  
Felicia很快接过了话茬：“我想他们俩应该还没有滚到一起，因为一旦开始了，我不认为我们在短期内会在这里见到他们。”  
好吧，J和J终于有了点羞涩感彼此分开了些。  
其实自他们开始约会之后，一周有三到五个晚上他们都在一起腻到深夜。可是谁也没有着急着进行下一步。就好像他们默契地选择了让这一切慢慢来，Jared很享受每一个互相依偎看电影的夜晚，当然他更享受现在他可以在任何他想的时候打断Jensen看电影，进攻对方的嘴唇，让他们面对面侧躺在沙发上，Jared会试探着靠得更近，直到他们的下身互相触碰。他确定他们都对此反应良好。可他也理解Jensen的顾虑——他从来没有喜欢上过任何同性，更不用说亲密关系。他不希望他们之间有任何的不笃定。  
虽然Felicia是对的，而这只是说明未来迎接他们的幸福还有很多，Jared决定他一定会做对。

 

第七年的6月11日

 

他们从床上醒来。Jensen发现自己正被整个抱在一个巨人的怀里，在放任自己喊救命前，他认出了身后的人的气息。Jared在他的公寓里过夜了，这个认识在睡意离开后好一会儿都没有自行揭示它的意义，直到……Jensen腾地坐了起来。  
Jared，和他，一起，过夜了。  
现在他想起来了。而Jared也正在转醒。Jensen羞愤地想着是不是应该抄起枕头闷住他的男朋友，直到自己想出如何对应时再放开。  
昨天晚上他们告别了大家后一起回到Jensen的公寓。Jared已经在这里待出了感觉，轻车熟路地打开Jensen的冰箱拿了两罐头啤酒，丢给了他一罐。Jensen随手接住，有些头疼地说：“你确定还要继续摄入酒精吗？我们今晚已经喝得够多了。”  
Jared耸耸肩，往沙发上大咧咧地坐下：“你明天没有工作，而我随时可以给自己放假，我说我还没有喝够呢。”  
Jensen想，是啊，那都是酒精的错。  
他们之后喝了个够醉。Jensen十分确定自己把Jared搬去卧室的时候这个大个子已经接近昏迷了。而当他们都倒进被子里时，Jared也只是伸出他那暖烘烘的大手固执地和他十指相握，迷迷糊糊地道了晚安。Jensen却因为这一折腾有些清醒，便靠过去借着窗帘外的微光看着Jared熟睡的脸。这么多年过去，他依旧惊讶自己对他的迷恋。这是一张永远带着好奇和友善的脸孔，闭着眼睛的时候，这个三十多岁的男人竟看起来这么年幼。  
所以他用手背轻轻去抚摩Jared的脸庞时，完全没有想到对方会醒来。Jared翻身过来将他压住，在他耳边重重地喊着他的名字。他犹豫了几秒钟，便将手臂绕过Jared的脖子，也许这不是他们等了这么久所期待的开头，但谁又能说顺其自然就不好呢。  
可是……呃……很不好。尴尬的那种不好。灾难一般的那种不好。  
Jared非常小心，可依旧带着喝醉了的人的不知天高地厚。他们胡乱地互相亲了一通，扒拉开来彼此的衣服。Jared的吻慢慢下移，而Jensen却想着先给对方一次高潮好让这一切对这个前·直男来说更好接受。  
是的。没有人在床上会这么互相客气。于是接下来当Jensen自己从床头柜里拿出了润滑油，试着给自己扩张时，Jared温柔地搂着他，亲吻他的太阳穴……亲吻得太多而变得碍手碍脚，Jensen从来没想过自己和Jared之间存在这么大的肢体不协调……他们明明是背后抛接的黄金搭档。  
几次三番互相妨碍之后，Jensen把Jared推倒在床上，试图自己坐在上方掌握主动。而Jared依旧没有放弃对他温柔，伸手想要扶着他的动作带来了更多的不协调。他们像对试图尝试性爱的愣头青那样……就这么搞没了气氛。  
Jensen简直无法相信，在那灾难般的半小时后……他们居然没心没肺地搂在一起睡着了。  
这会儿Jared醒了。他发出那种迷迷糊糊的声音，说着早安。Jensen的尴尬和不愉快几乎立刻全部消失，只剩下对眼前把脸埋在枕头里的大个子的满心喜爱。  
但他还是无情地向对方砸了一只枕头：“醒过来，大脚怪。”  
“啊……哦。Jen。”Jared爬了起来，Jensen看着那双在清晨同时闪烁着浅褐、榛绿和海蓝色的眼睛里迷蒙渐渐退去，流露出和他一样的惊讶与尴尬。  
“呃……Jen。”  
Jensen把脸埋进膝盖里，瓮声瓮气地说：“我们在一起糟透了。”  
“嘿！Jen。”Jared立刻爬过来抱住他，“昨天晚上棒极了。”  
“你说什么！”Jensen抱着被子悲愤地说，“那是我见过的最尴尬的上床！”  
Jared的声音里充满了笑意，他的胸膛震颤着：“技术上来说，昨晚发生的不能算上床。”  
Jensen抬起头来：“我们是不是搞砸了？”  
“哇哦，”Jared让Jensen和自己保持一臂距离，但没有放开他，“我们在一起棒极了。我们在一起简直就是天作之合，你不能因为一次混乱的意料之外的事件就否定一段美好的关系。”  
Jensen想了想，闷闷地说：“你确定不是因为……”  
“不是，”Jared快速地打断了他的同时也变得严肃，“我不许你说我们不合适，也不许你有一点点胡思乱想。我爱你，我想要你想得发疯。只是昨晚我们没找到窍门，这根本代表不了什么。”  
Jensen总算抬起头来看着他：“所以我是不是应该在下次准备好烛光晚餐和……一床的玫瑰什么的。”  
Jared放任自己想象了一下那个画面：“唔，说具体点，你打算在那样的场景里穿或是不穿什么啊？”  
Jensen嗷嗷叫着揍了他一拳，跳下床去。他才没听见那个不知羞耻的Jared在身后对着他的屁股大唱赞歌咧。  
而当他站在浴室里，听见那个大个子打开门又关上，然后站在了他的身后时，Jensen知道，刚才他的一切胡思乱想都是错的，他们在一起对极了。  
Jared从身后抱住他，看着镜子里他们靠在一起的身影，在他耳边轻轻说：“我很高兴你今天不上班。”

 

第七年的6月12日

 

没有理由人的双手会在一瞬间变得冰凉，而这就是Jensen身上正在发生的。他的心跳声震耳欲聋，双手冰冷，微微发着抖。而他的身体，却变得滚烫。  
他抬起脸来看着镜子里相拥的他们。这不是Jensen能够组织出语言的时刻。Jared的手掌正从他的肩膀沿着手臂轻轻游走，他全身的感官都在追随对方的触碰。  
“Jay……Jared。”Jensen努力发出声来，当某个梦幻的时刻真的来临时，人往往不能好好迎接。  
“Jen。”Jared低声回答着。  
被回应的确信让Jensen真正意识到这一刻的真实，于是他最大幅度地侧过脸去，让自己的脖颈与对方的相互磨蹭。  
Jared的吻柔软地擦过他的肩膀、肩胛和脊柱的中央。  
Jensen轻轻咬住下唇，又看了一眼镜子里的他们。然后转过身去，捧住Jared的脸向下拉，将自己的舌头直接送进了对方的嘴里。  
Jared无声地迎接了他的热切，用力地吮吸着Jensen的舌尖，然后反客为主地带领他在这个吻里沉沦。Jensen踮起了脚尖，他的急速的心跳不再让他头晕目眩了，反而充满了坚定的力量。Jared感受到了他的决心，继续与他唇齿相依，手上一个发力把他抱到了洗手台上。  
他们分开了一瞬间，很快又吻到了一起。Jensen分开双腿而Jared自然地站在它们中间。他的手在这个大个子结实的腰背上抚摩着，同时也寻求支撑自己的力量，而Jared吻他的方式，是那么渴求而热烈，仿佛怎么都不够。  
当粗粝的舌苔带出的涎水在接吻的碰撞里发出雨天行走在泥地里的声音，他们已经吻到忘情而不顾羞涩，而那啧啧的互相品尝的响声在光线有些昏暗的清晨的浴室里暧昧得催情。Jensen发出那种欢娱的小声音，当Jared用自己那柔软得像是会分叉的舌尖同时轻轻勾画着他的上颚与牙龈时，他觉得自己渴望得有些疼痛了。  
于是很快，那让他敏感得脚趾蜷曲的舌尖就在他的脖子上游走了。那让Jensen重重地喘息并且无意识地让自己的下身与对方的互相触碰和摩擦。  
“Jen。”Jared从他的锁骨到胸膛落下吮吻时，他的字句模糊地从唇齿间冒出来。而回答他的只有Jensen急促的呼吸。对方的手指在自己的发间穿梭，这样的爱抚让他觉得满心幸福，仿佛这一刻他们拥有了全世界所有的时间。  
“我需要你来……我没有，你得……”  
Jensen理解了他的意思。他看着自己的爱人向后靠在了镜子上，一手牵住了他的手，同时他们默契地看进了对方的眼睛。  
Jensen那翡翠一般毫无瑕疵的眼睛里满是柔情和燃烧的欲望，那让他脸颊发红，比平时看起来更加艳丽。他保持着与Jensen目光的接触，任凭对方带领自己的手在对方的身体上探寻。Jensen的掌心贴着他的手背，而他的手指抚过了Jensen的胸前，在那粉色的凸起上打着圈绕过，然后，被带领着，他的手伸进了Jensen的腿间。  
他更加急促地吻住了Jensen，这一次没有长驱直入地进攻，而只是亲昵地让彼此的唇瓣互相抚摩。他握着Jensen的硬挺，按照对方的示意，缓缓撸动了起来。  
他没有想到Jensen是这么的敏感和急切，几乎他的动作一开始，Jensen就发出了像是哭泣一般的呻吟声。于是，无师自通般，Jared手上的动作大了起来，Jensen在越来越快的节奏里呻吟得越发大声，很快带领着Jared的他的手变得无力，慢慢滑落开，又像是依附一般重新轻轻搭在Jared的手腕上。  
Jared低头看着Jensen的阴茎，从来没有过这种经验的他起初以为自己会有一个适应的过程。可是没有，这是Jensen的一部分，现在又交托在他的掌控之下，这种触碰在他心里唤起的竟然只有快乐。于是他看着它胀大，血管突出，昂扬欲射时，手上的动作重新慢了下来。Jensen发出恳求和无助的呼喊，但Jared置若罔闻，他知道自己做对了。所以他用拇指轻轻按住阴茎的顶端，轻轻打着圈儿，然后环绕着抚摩过柱身，直到接触到那一端的终点，他伸手按压了几下Jensen的阴囊，当他重新轻轻抚过那里的小球时，Jensen发出的声音已经毫无理智。  
重新撸动了几下之后，他把自己早已硬挺的阴茎和Jensen的一起握在手里。恢复了之前疾速的节奏，和重重的来回移动，他听到他们合二为一的粗重喘息，并且谁也没有从他们互相触碰的部位移开视线。  
当Jensen先到达时，他向后仰去，沿着滚烫的身体的边缘，镜子上生长出了白气，勾勒出Jensen上身的轮廓，像某种光晕一样。  
Jared依旧硬挺着，但他停下来一会儿注视着在自己眼前瘫软着的Jensen，他这么无助地仰在洗手台上，身后的镜子上起着白气。这种场景在他心底里唤起的爱让他震惊。  
所以他重新探过身去，用一种下流而热情的方式吻着Jensen。Jensen此时还未从刚刚眼前的白光里缓过来，予取予求地回应着他的吻。Jared的手还在他的大腿内侧温存。  
“让我进去。”在吻的间隙Jared说，“我要进去。”  
Jensen点点头，示意他去卧室拿润滑剂。Jared恋恋不舍地放开他的嘴唇，深深凝望他的双眼，然后又凑过去用嘴唇轻轻触碰Jensen粉色的眼睑，接着是鼻梁、笔直地向下擦过嘴唇的中间、下巴、脖颈优美的曲线，接着，他又无师自通了一回，张开嘴唇轻轻含住了Jensen一边的乳尖。对方在他的身下轻轻颤抖，但他却笃定地开始在那一点上吮吸，用舌尖挑逗，环绕着舔过，甚至用牙齿轻咬。  
“快去拿。”Jensen带着哭腔推了推他的脑袋，而他最后那一下舔弄让他相信Jensen真的快哭出来了。  
快速从卧室拿了润滑剂和安全套之后，回到浴室里一眼看到的景象差点让他站立不稳。Jensen重新回身面向镜子，不过这一回他只用手撑着镜台，双脚着地，翘起了自己的屁股，并且转过头来满脸涨红地看着他。  
Jared快速走过去握着Jensen的腰，将自己昂然起立的阴茎挤进Jensen的臀缝里，他俯下自己的身躯，压在Jensen的背上，在他耳边轻轻说：“你想让我怎么做，嗯？Jen？”  
Jensen腾出一手伸到自己的身后，轻轻分开了自己的臀瓣。微微喘着气说：“先用润滑剂。”  
Jared在身后拧开瓶盖的声音让他几乎控制不住自己，这不是Jensen第一次做爱，但他从没有像这回这样感受到自己身体里的空虚，那么迫切地想要被填满。  
“继续教我，我不想弄伤你。”Jared挤出了一些润滑剂，热烫的指尖足以暖化这些冰凉的液体。  
“从穴口开始，”Jensen把头低得快埋进自己的胸膛，“你得从外部开始，先按摩一遍。”  
Jared照做了，那里不像女孩子的下身那样柔软而容易迎接，但Jared能感受到那处的热度，当他打着圈按摩的时候，那处开始有的张合的反应让他在兴奋里甚至感受到一丝敬畏。  
“你可以、你可以伸进一根手指了。”他听得出Jensen呼吸不稳，也听见了Jensen的耐心和爱。  
当他的中指指尖突破时，Jensen发出了那种像是受伤的小动物的声音，这让他想立刻退出来。  
“别。”Jensen飞快地将手伸到背后握住了他的手，“别离开，很快就好。”  
他耐心地等了一会儿，当Jensen松开手时，他把这当作允许，便继续将手指向前推进。Jensen重新呻吟起来，而这回明显更多的是因为快乐。  
“你需要我继续吗？”Jared觉得自己也快到极限，他的手指在Jensen的内部摹仿着抽插的动作，一边在爱人的耳边低沉地问道，“你想我操你吗？”  
“再等等，”Jensen努力地咬着牙关，“再进来两指试试。”  
当三只手指同时在Jensen的后穴里进出时，那里已被扩张得很好，柔软而且湿润，Jared开始坚定地推进，然后翻手旋转九十度再退出，这让Jensen开始摇摆自己的屁股，发出呜咽和恳求。  
“进来，”Jensen终于说，“像你想要的那样。想要你。”  
Jared没有犹豫，他抽回手，扶住自己的阴茎，对准了Jensen泛着娇嫩的粉色的穴口，一鼓作气插了进去。  
“好、深。”Jensen只觉得Jared的巨物沿着肠道直接抵到了胃里，他被扩张得很好，他甚至能感到自己的内部勾勒着Jared的阴茎的形状。  
Jared没再询问就直接动了起来。他摆动自己的腰部时是那么有力，而Jensen双手撑在洗手台上接受他的样子仿佛受刑。这种场面让他难以自持，下面更是坚决地一下一下撞进Jensen的深处。  
“啊、不、是的……”Jensen哭喊着，却毫无阻止他的意思，他俯身拥抱着Jensen，向下伸出手抬起了Jensen的下巴，同时另一只手扶着Jensen的臀部翘得更高，这下Jensen完全能从镜子里看清自己是怎样在被操。  
他看见Jared阴茎的根部，隐没在毛发里，前端则全部在自己的里面。抽出时那紫红色的巨大器官与Jensen白皙的皮肤形成对比，这种被进攻和侵犯的视觉让他更大地张开嘴呻吟起来。可很快又因为看见了镜子里自己的脸而咬住了下唇。  
“你真美。”Jared黏腻地在他耳边舔吻着，伴随着身下越发加大的动作，“能这么要你一辈子。”  
Jensen呜咽着盯着镜子里Jared前后摆动的腰身，那里肌肉的运作让他着迷，于是他伸手向后试图去抚摸对方的腹肌。  
Jared却发出了一声低吼，捉住他的这只手向前固定在了镜子上，这个距离有点长，让Jensen觉得自己全身都被拉开了。  
“别碰我，”Jared在他耳边说，“你受不住。”  
“该死，”Jensen咽下自己的呻吟，“我不会坏掉的。”  
话虽如此，现在的姿势已经让他将控制权完全交出，他的左手被按在镜子上，右手支撑着自己全身的重量，双腿早已打颤发软，自己身体里反复冲撞的阴茎都成了能支撑他的着力点。  
“那么美。”Jared继续说着，“那么完美。”  
之后，仿佛看出他的力气已消耗殆尽。Jared退了出来，不顾他的抗议将他重新翻过来，抱到了洗手台上。Jared握住他的大腿将其大大分开，就这么固定着他，重新插了进来。  
“慢一点……”Jensen恳求着，头颅后仰，又很快地摆回来，“求你了。”  
很快他的话语就变得破碎，他们张开嘴对上彼此的，用一种下流的方式舔到了一起，Jared进攻他的速度已经变成了冲刺。  
他已经无法去判断对方第几次顶弄和摩擦过他的那一点，只记得自己充满欲望的声音在浴室回响，然后瘫软在Jared有力的怀抱里任凭对方继续顶弄着，接着也达到了高潮。  
他随手打开了浴室的地暖，他们倒在温暖的砖面上互相依偎着，Jared一臂将他圈在怀里，另一只手轻轻抚摸着他的脸庞。  
“所以，我们。”他注视着他的眼睛说。  
“我们。”他从心底里微笑了。  
这一整天他都不需要工作，Jared也决定要好好放纵，那么没有理由他们只做这么一次。Jared把他们都弄进浴缸里之后，他几乎把脸埋进水里给了Jared一个快把眼睛翻过去了的口交。当然之后Jared现学现卖的回礼也豪不逊色，那让他几乎在浴缸里哭泣，并声称自己是对方的婊子。  
他们以为第一次会有的生涩和回避都没有发生，甚至之后他们很快就都变得放荡且下流。特别是当他们回到卧室，Jared伏在他上方，将他的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，用阴茎的顶端在他的穴口轻轻磨蹭时，诉说着他几个月来的嫉妒和惶恐。  
“你知道，最让人痛苦的是想象。”Jared吻着他的小腿，“会忍不住想象你们会做什么。会想你是不是已经毫无余地地爱上了他。”  
“爱你。”Jensen只是轻喘着这么说。  
而下一轮Jared让他四肢并用跪趴在床上，双手揉弄着他胸前的小点，并从身后操着他就更像是失而复得的占领宣言了。  
当他们在一团乱的被单、纠缠的四肢和凝固的精液里醒来时，他们都累坏了。房间里的光线已经很暗，而Jensen觉得自己必须补充食物和水分。他打算推醒Jared，想了想还是够来了放在床头的手机轻声预订了披萨和饮料。Jared在他这么做时醒了过来，迷迷糊糊地凑过来吻他，他这才觉得自己的嘴唇肿胀着，很痛，但还是把抗议淹没在了对方的唇齿间。  
“不想放开你。”Jared含糊地说，捏着他的下巴换了个角度。  
“哦……Jay。我们俩脏死了，去洗澡，一会儿外卖就来了。”  
“我们一起。”  
“我的腿还是软的，你先去。”  
于是Jared把他抱进了浴室，并在他们都站在淋浴下方时让他面对墙壁，自己跪下去给了他一个名义上为清理的舌交，也绝对、绝对出于Jensen的意料之外。

 

第七年的6月19日

 

两位搬家工人正扛着一架钢琴从大楼里走出来，Jared侧身让到一边，今晚他的朋友们都来家里一起看球赛。其中一位工人走过他的身边，他闻到从那人身上飘来的浓重的酒精气。  
体力劳动者们在工作时喝酒这点还让人挺不安的，Jared走到电梯按钮边还在若有所思，如果哪天他要搬去郊区应该会雇佣更加专业的搬家公司，而且这栋大楼的物业把随便什么醉醺醺的人都放进来，稍有不慎可能会有孩子被那架钢琴砸伤的好吗。  
这些日子越来越多地像个居家奶爸一样思考问题并没有吓到Jared自己，他正拎着一堆的啤酒罐头要去和朋友们通宵取乐呢，所以稍稍对今后的生活未雨绸缪一下一点都不会显得他不酷。  
事实上，他酷毙了，他在和Jensen Ackles约会。在电梯里自我感觉良好的Jared兀自踢了踢腿。  
Jensen Ackles为他打开了公寓的门。  
“嘿宝贝儿，”他倾过身去吻了吻Jensen的脸颊，“大家都来了吗？”  
“呕！”Chad在屋内发出巨大的假装呕吐的声音，“你们俩听起来像逊毙了的老夫老妻。”  
Jensen笑起来眉眼弯弯的，他问：“你买薯片的蘸酱了吗，你可以少买Chad的那份。”  
Jared哈哈大笑着和Jensen一起往屋里走去：“我买了，没关系我可以吃两个人份的，如果你想要惩罚Chad。另外，我还给你买了生巧克力蛋糕，里外都是巧克力，最苦的那种。”  
“哦我今天想了它一整天，你是我肚子里的蛔虫。”Jensen甜甜地说，转身向厨房走去，“我下午也顺路给你买了小熊糖，还有一堆别的糖果，你可以自己去拿出来吗？”  
“他们俩就像是Mulder和Scully。”Audrey盘腿坐在沙发上对Jason说，“那种谈个恋爱也要赚足眼球的荧幕情侣。”  
“我以为更像Pitt和Julie。名人情侣那种矫揉劲儿。”  
“或者温彻斯特兄弟，你知道，他俩身上有一种浑然天成的……近亲相奸的禁忌感。弗洛伊德说如果你自幼分开一对兄弟姐妹，那么他们长大后如果重逢，会感受到成倍的性吸引力。”  
正走回客厅的Jensen听见了他们的对话，摇着头把食物和饮料放在茶几上，“你太不专业了Audrey。弗洛伊德的理论早就是一堆成词滥调，小布尔乔亚家庭结构出现后的样板戏。纳博科夫那样的欧洲贵族——奶妈、猎犬、女仆、国王的童年对他来说就望尘莫及了，更不要说，这位医生将女性状态称为三种：一，歇斯底里；二，男子气地自恋；三，假装贤良签署社会性别契约。即怎么都不对，怎么都是错的，所以刚刚你对我们的论断，真是既不专业，又缺乏批判的眼光。”  
“是哦是哦，性少数者！”Audrey笑着，“谈恋爱这件事让你整个儿自信焕发了，Ackles教授。”  
“再多一句nerd们的酸腔酸调，Murray就走了。”Chad举手表示。  
“提问，”Misha举手说，“LGBTQIA的涵义在被不断扩充，这让这个名词越来越长了……如果随着人们对自己的发现，它变得越来越长，直到用完了26个字母，之后要怎么办呢？当然，别的语系里有更多的字母，那么如何决定采用哪种语言呢？”  
Jensen发现他说得好有道理而自己居然语塞，Jared走过来搂住了他的腰，并对Misha说：“我不喜欢你的态度，先生。你把这件事说得像个玩笑了。”  
“好吧， 当人们决定做严肃的事情的时候，就必须做好准备让它看起来不是个玩笑，不是吗。否则你就必须面对有人把它玩笑化。当你最初说性少数的时候，统计学家的第一反应是数据，基督徒的第一反应是十诫，而那些插科打诨的人们则开始问你们，如果Love Wins的逻辑变成普世的，是不是恋物癖或支持兽交的人群也得走上街头要求婚姻的大权呢。”  
“人是第一义的Misha。当我们说性少数的时候，它是统计学意义上的少数，这意味着多少个世纪以来有一部分人比另一部分人享有更少的人权，那么这当然是错的。这是基于常识的判断，而非任何道德律。”Jensen回答。  
“所以你否认恋物和兽交的首字母在将来也有权加入这个名词吗？因为很明显我们已经有个‘B’了。”  
“Mish……”Jensen决定自己还是先让步的好，“你把这个话题说得像某种强权了，它不是，它是个还在讨论还在进行的话题。我们甚至刚刚做到能在死后有权利和伴侣葬在一起，很多共同生活了五十年的伴侣也才刚刚能够共享医保。没有人走上街头要求普世准则，当然任何群体也都会犯错，会有盲区，具体的事务会有更多具体的讨论，但我确定这不是个能在今晚这个客厅里就解决的问题。”  
Misha耸了耸肩：“嘿，我只是在和你闹着玩儿。”  
“我知道，”Jensen简短地说，“如果你再不积极一点儿和Felicia好好谈谈，你会更加频繁地找我们每个人的茬的。”  
Jared跟着他走进了厨房：“嘿，Misha只是心情不好。”  
“我知道，”Jensen一边往潘趣碗里装冰激凌，抬头冲他一笑，“他一直都是个容易失控，满嘴胡话，还让人搞不懂的讨厌鬼。”  
“Aww，他也爱你的，Jenny。”  
“话说起来，”Jensen放下手里的勺子走到Jared身前，“你刚刚义正言辞的样子倒是十分的……”  
“性感？”Jared鼓起脸颊一脸求表扬的期待。  
“我想说新鲜，但是，嗯，你对自己的身份转变真是接受得有点太良好了，我应该和你谈谈吗？”  
“嘿……放松点儿。这是我接受了我爱上你，并且想每天晚上都和你做爱的事实，不是加入AA互助会或者LGBT俱乐部然后必须得有带路的担保人好吗？”  
Jensen笑着踮起脚亲吻他。  
“嗯。”Jared把自己的嘴唇压在Jensen的唇上，一边笑着说，“你想趁着人还没来齐时和我躲进橱柜里去吗，那里空间很大。”  
“去玩捉迷藏？”Jensen挣开他一会儿，瞪大眼睛假装无辜地问。  
“闭嘴，过来。”Jared大笑着继续亲吻自己的男朋友。  
“不过，”Jensen在更多的亲亲里表示，“我不是个政治性很强的人，我很少参加那些维权的集会。”  
“我亲眼见到你为因性向被欺凌的学生挺身而出。”  
“这个我会做的，欺凌永远是不对的。但我并不是那种……挥舞着高高在上的政治正确大旗的人。如果有位同性恋者在餐厅门口拦住我告诉我这家餐厅的投资集团里有高层发表过恐同言论，所以我们不应该进去吃饭，我也会礼貌地请他走开。”  
“我支持你，”Jared依旧投入在Jensen的嘴唇的移动中，“拒绝一切复杂性的政治正确也很蠢。”  
“这没有这么简单，”Jensen让他们分开了一些，手指在Jared的衣领上摩挲，“我应该让你准备好，你是一个律师，Jared。”  
“所以？”  
“你是一个很好的律师。这意味着很有可能，你以后会是法官、最高法官，甚至也许有一天你会想参与竞选。”  
听出了Jensen话里的严肃，Jared也终于乖乖停下自己想要继续亲热的动作。  
“你不能不思考这个，”Jensen用手比划着他们之间，“我的言论没有人在意，我的一切选择都只关乎我个人。我是个白人、研究中古中南亚的常青藤的大学老师，我活在象牙塔里。但是你，你不能轻率……”  
“Jen，你不能用这种理由来……”  
“我不是在拒绝我们，天呐我绝对没有这个意思。”Jensen赶紧说，“我是希望能够帮到你，就算环境好了这么多，你依旧面对着很多你根本无法想象的情况。你今后打算出柜吗？你打算更多地关注性少数人群维权的案件吗？这样的案件总是在风口浪尖，你打算亮出什么样的立场呢？你会在有一天早上醒来，发现你的人生完全不同了，你被裹挟，名字前被冠以称号，被归类为一个群体的一员，你的身份在前一秒也许只是今晚睡在你身边的人是谁，可下一秒就变成了政治资本……你想象不到，那种困惑……”  
“Jen，”Jared有些感动，但更多的是恼怒地捧住Jensen的脸庞，“你说得像是我明天就要发布竞选宣言了一样。”  
“我只是……”  
“我知道，我知道。你是个很聪明的学者，Jen，你对事物总有明晰的观察，而且你总是让自己很冷静。我因这些所有的原因而爱你。但我并不是你担心的那样呀，今天回来这里，回到你身边的路上，我在想的事情是如果我们有一天领养孩子，我会搬到一个什么样的社区去。而且，当然，我也不会在意今后错过一次维权集会，或推掉一个未来可能要打维权官司的激进派客户，好能更多地陪在我们孩子身边。”  
他意识到自己说得太多了，现在Jensen彻底被吓傻了，他一脸空白地瞪着他，嘴唇微微张开。  
Jared耐心地等了一会儿。  
Jensen终于说：“我确实是在胡思乱想，是么……你看起来接受得太过良好了。”  
“好了吧，”Jared大笑着重新抱住他，“忘掉我刚刚说的关于领养的那部分，我喜欢想象，但我不想吓到你。另外，你必须承认，就算在之前，我也一直都比你更gay一点点的……”  
Felicia进门时Chad正和Jared开始了互相投花生并用嘴叼住的游戏。  
“Jensen！”她高声说，“我在楼下替你签了快递，怎么，你已经把自己的邮件签收地址改到Jared这儿了吗。你们还没同居呢。”  
Jensen跑了过来：“哈，这是我买的毯子，打算放在他这里，我无法忍受留下过夜时Jared的那张自他大学时代就陪伴他的破布了。”  
“哦！你是说Melissa Durin吗？”Chad没接着Jared刚刚丢去的花生粒，但对这件事情很有兴趣。  
“Melissa Durin是？”  
“啊哈。”Chad的眼睛都亮了，“那是Jared给他亲爱的毯子起的名字。”  
“真的？”Jensen抱住胸口扬起一边眉毛，转身面向Jared，“做出这种事的你居然好意思说你过去有点gay。”  
Jared挥舞着双手：“不是你们想的那样！那不是用作性爱或意淫……或什么你们想称呼的用途。”  
“对呀，”Chad邪恶地笑着，“那只是你的性幻想对象而已。”  
“我从来没有对Melissa做过那种事！”Jared怒目而视。  
Jensen摇着头：“我不想听下去了……”  
“Melissa Durin是Megan小时候第一篇小说的女主角！”Jared上蹦下跳地大声嚷嚷着，几乎声嘶力竭，想要盖过其他人，“我妹妹在她8岁的时候写了自己的第一部长篇小说，主角就是Melissa。她小时候有轻微的自闭症，所以Melissa、Megan……你们不明白吗，那就像是她一部分的自我。那是部模仿《绿野仙踪》的冒险小说，Melissa Durin是个会魔法的女孩并且勇敢无畏地战胜了一切困境。”  
“所以，你是对你妹妹创作的虚构人物……”Chad非常无情地补充说明。  
“我是这部小说的第一个读者，你这个混蛋！我告诉Megan她写得棒极了，然后还帮助她改成了一个剧本，后来我和Jeff还有她，我们一起在家庭聚会上表演了这个儿童话剧。那之后再也没有别的孩子笑话Megan了，他们都羡慕死她了，而她也是从那之后慢慢好转，变成了她今天的样子。”  
大家终于安静下来。  
“那年的圣诞节后，我父母送了一个名叫Melissa Durin的娃娃给Megan。再之后就成了个传统，他们会用各种方式让Meg记住她创造的这个人物，他们不希望她忘记。而当我去上大学的时候，Megan用自己暑期打工的零用钱给我买了一床毯子，她说这是她送给我的Melissa。她希望我也不要忘记，我第一次让我的小妹骄傲就是十多年前的那个家庭聚会，而且我永远会是她的骄傲。”  
他说完时Felicia已经在重重揩鼻涕了，她迈过客厅走去把脸埋进Jared的胸膛里，拿手背擦着眼泪：“天呐Jared……”  
“你的心有这——么大。”Audrey一边大大张开手臂比划一边说。  
Chad的嗓子也吞咽了几番，才开口：“我今年感恩节能去Padalecki家和Megan叙叙旧吗。”  
“你永远都不会有机会再见到Megan的一个衣服边！”Jared警惕地瞪着他，“不过，咳，当时Megan也确实明令禁止我用那床毯子来自慰……之类的……”  
“Eww，”Felicia一脸嫌恶地打开他的手臂，“现在我恨你了，不想看见你，走开。”  
Jensen看着他们，看着那个大个子明亮的笑容，更加确认自己这么多年来，一直无法自拔地爱着Jared Padalecki的原因。

当你和三位以上的朋友一起看体育比赛，就会出现一些很尴尬的情况，因为很有可能大家支持不同的队伍，或是并不是所有人都了解这项运动，又或者一部分人根本不是体育迷。至于前两种情况，哪有不能用小额的、不伤感情的、押上一点点美金的赌博来解决的呢。  
“SUCK IT， LOSER!”Audrey嚎叫着从Jason手里抢过那二十块，“哟吼！！！”  
而至于后一种，大家为了能够保持待在一起打发时光的和谐美满，不是体育迷的那一小撮人……会对插播的商业广告产生浓厚的兴趣。  
如果是过去的时光，这一小撮人指的就是Misha和Felicia。  
“所以这一段是对印第安纳·琼斯的戏仿吗？”Felicia困惑地看着屏幕里戴着牛仔帽，举着一瓶运动饮料的广告明星，“我喜欢他们的上一个创意。”  
“这个品牌从来没有好创意，”Misha干脆地嚼着薯片说，“他们太浪费资源了，广告里就是没有艺术的，观众只需要看到代言球星们来秀秀脸和肌肉就好了。”  
“我可不能同意……”  
可是今晚，当Audrey和Jason的赌金累加到了两百美元，广告的间隙里依旧是一片尴尬的沉默。在今晚之前，朋友圈里最大的事情是J2终于在这么多年后搞到了一起，而没有人注意到，Misha和Felicia几乎已经不说话了。  
终于，屏幕的蓝光在Felicia僵硬的脸上闪烁，她坐在沙发前的地板上，抬起头来试图打破沉默：“我今天在诊室遇到了个来洗刺青的人。”  
“是吗。”Audrey接下话题的声音有些太大了，“是个喝醉了的华尔街精英纹了个那种超尴尬的图案的囧事吗。让我猜猜……”  
“不，事实上，是一位从叙利亚回来的士兵，他的女朋友在他服役期间嫁给了别人，他想洗掉自己胳膊上纹着的女朋友的名字。”  
“天啊……”Jensen说。  
“是啊，我特别难过。”Felicia看着电视说，“从医的时候我妈说外科太累，肿瘤科压力太大，在儿童医院则会常常因为孩子被虐待而愤怒。我没想到过当个枯燥的皮肤科医生，也会听到这样的故事。”  
“真遗憾妈妈们无法给出让女儿们无聊一辈子的建议。”Misha插嘴道，声音有些尖刻，“但同时，赞美上帝妈妈们做不到。”  
大家几乎都要同时倒吸冷气了。而Felicia只是回头看了看他，她的眼睛仿佛有泪光闪烁，但她什么都没有回答。  
朋友们都离开后时间已经过了午夜。Jensen一边在Jared的床上铺着自己的新毯子，一边说：“我们得让气氛缓和回来。”  
“是啊，”已经靠在枕头上的Jared表示不能同意更多，“接下来我又要忙了，我们得赶紧忘掉Misha和Felicia在今晚最后的戏剧场面，珍惜时间。”  
Jensen笑着躲着凑过来毛手毛脚的Jared：“我是说真的，他们这样下去不行。”  
Jared看着他没有说话。  
“你看什么。”Jensen困惑地用手摸了摸自己的脸。  
“我在想，”Jared打趣儿地笑着，“当一对情侣获得幸福之后，他们最热心的事情就变成身边朋友们的终身幸福。这道理实在是太对了。”  
Jensen红着脸伸手打他，被大笑着的Jared翻身压住。  
“说真的，Jen。我明天开始就又要忙了……疯了一般的忙，没时间做爱了的那种忙哦。”

 

第七年的6月21日

 

这么多年来，Chad和Audrey一直有一个心照不宣的默契。这个默契包括了“清晨六点前没有记忆”与“绝对不在早上乘坐地铁”两个部分。  
这一传统从七年前的一个清晨，他们不小心在地铁旁撞见彼此后，一直维持到如今。  
可是这天早晨。当Chad从他的温柔乡里离开，夏季高温还没来得及炙烤冷却了一夜的城市。当他站在十字路口打车，看到马路对面走过的身影正是Audrey，他应该感到他们几个人的生活几乎很快就要有动荡了的。

七年前的8月18日

 

“你为什么看起来如此紧张？”Felicia有些好奇地看着坐在自己对面的女孩，这个叫Audrey的姑娘是Jensen博士项目的同学，她和大家伙儿才开始一起玩不久。Felicia不知道是不是这个原因让她整晚都紧张兮兮的，所以当其他人去买酒时，她就主动开口问了。  
“啊？”Audrey回过神来，她那背心裙肩带下的美丽肩膀有些不自然地绷着，“我一整天都在搬家，我的胳膊疼得像有马蜂蛰了我的骨头……应该是啤酒的原因，啤酒和嘌呤……我……”  
“嘿！”Chad在这时走进了酒吧，打断了Audrey费劲儿的辩解，“你今天早晨从我和Jared的公寓里溜出来时，装作不认识我的伎俩太高明了，击个掌！”  
这就是七年前的大家怎么知道Jared和Audrey开始约会的，这也是Jared怎么第一次知道，Audrey对他的本意并不认真的。  
“我们应该定下一个君子协定，”Chad整理着领带煞有介事地说，“Audrey Johnson，当我们各自在自己狩猎后的清晨满载而归……”  
“够啦，”Audrey扶着额头叹气说，“从此往后我每天六点前都没有记忆，如果互相看见，我会记得，我不认识Chad Murray。”  
“而我，也不认识Audrey Johnson，成交。”Chad补充说，“另外，永远不在早晨乘坐地铁。”  
“我从不乘地铁，纽约地铁像个可怕的关节失灵的百足虫，我喜欢打车。”  
“同时，你不会希望熟悉你的一夜情对象家周围的地形的，”Chad挤了挤眼睛，“永远都应该是，完事儿，提裤，下床，出门，打车。你的记忆运作的时限，就是从那个人的床到走上出租车之间。”

 

第七年的6月21日

 

他们走出酒吧，时间已经过了凌晨一点。Audrey在整理自己的包带时轻轻嘶了一声，一边抬手按摩，一边试图活动肩膀。  
“你依旧一喝啤酒就痛么？”走在她身后的Jared问。  
Audrey简单地点了点头：“嘌呤，我的天敌。”  
Jared也伸手帮她揉着肩膀：“你知道，七年前我以为痛风只是你的挡箭牌。”  
走在Audrey旁边的Felicia笑着：“是啊，特别是当你早晨在地铁口撞见Chad的时候。”  
Jensen出门时走在最前面，这会儿就在马路上等大家，听到了他们的对话，便对Audrey说：“我可以晚上回我们公寓去住，这样如果你不舒服需要喊人帮忙……”  
“哦不，不，”Audrey闻言赶紧把Jared推到Jensen身边，“你们好好地回去吧，我没有那么严重。”  
“你刚才差点拎不起来自己的包了，”Felicia说，“我可以去陪你啊，我可以睡Jensen的房间。”  
这回不及Audrey再拒绝，Jensen也马上说：“是个好主意，明天学院有个会，你不会希望自己下不了床的。”  
“我不会乱翻东西的！”Felicia挽着Audrey的手臂和他们告别时，兴高采烈地喊着。

“你看起来有点累了，”Jared在他们俩坐上出租车后，看着Jensen的侧脸说。他们的手臂互相碰着，他伸手去牵着Jensen的，在手心里握了握。  
“嗯，”Jensen低头掩饰了一个小小的哈欠，“我可能已经太老了，不再适应这样的通宵玩乐。”  
“那我要和你一起老。”  
Jensen半是疲惫半是好笑地看了他一眼：“这话听上去挺吓人的，伙计。一点都不甜蜜。”  
“随你怎么说，”Jared依旧勾着他的手指，望着窗外微微笑着，“我才是我们之间的浪漫大师。”  
回到Jared的公寓，他在玄关帮Jensen脱下外套，看到他目光呆滞地迈着迟缓的步子向卧室走去，他差点就不忍心放Jensen去休息了。但是，只是差一点。  
Jensen在他跟上来用亲吻打断自己的脚步时，发出了对床无限渴望的抗议声。他伸手在Jared的小臂上推了推，希望这一大团热情的男朋友赶紧放开他。Jared不依不挠地亲吻着他，把脸埋进他脖子下方时低喃着火辣的话语。Jensen握着他小臂的手便也顺势向上攀住了Jared的肩膀。  
“我为什么拿你一点办法也没有。”  
Jared把他压倒在他们身边的沙发上，快速动手脱他的衣服。Jensen虽已经被唤醒了欲望，可还是心有不甘，便闭上眼睛随Jared去折腾。在自己的大腿内侧被嘴唇爱抚时轻轻喘息起来，而当Jared的嘴包裹住他的阴茎时，Jensen发出像是歌唱一般的呻吟。  
只有玄关的一盏灯照着幽幽的暗室。沙发上交叠的人影显得特别煽情。Jared衣衫依旧完整，压在下方的人则是T恤卷到了胸膛以上，长裤也被褪下，他的手指扣在Jared起起伏伏的脑袋后方，并随着节奏的加快，更加用力的蜷动着。  
高潮来临时Jensen几乎已经在快感里睡过去。留在身体上的爱抚，与高潮的余韵像是一个甜甜的美梦。可Jared依旧拍了拍他的脸蛋，低声说着去床上。他被半搀半抱地架起来，挂在脚踝上的长裤显得碍事，他便带着点儿愠怒抬脚蹬掉了。这个动作不知为何让Jared加快了脚步。  
扑向他们的大床时Jensen确定自己的意识已经飞走。身体与床单接触后，Jensen便蠕动向枕头，把双手塞到枕头下方，很快便要沉入梦乡。Jared在他身后脱去了自己的衣服，几乎是轻手轻脚地打开被子，慢慢让自己贴着Jensen躺下。  
“Jen？”  
对方哼了几声作为回应。  
Jared低低地笑着，伸手绕到Jensen的胸前，他的中指与无名指夹住了那胸前的一点，缓缓揉弄着：“真的很困吗？”  
随着他的动作，Jensen又发出了那种小小的哭腔：“明天好不好，我真的很困。”  
“那你睡你的。”Jared听闻在身后靠得更近了，凑过来吻着Jensen的侧脸，另一只手在被单里向下，在Jensen的后穴处打着圈。因为接近沉睡的临界值，Jensen的身体十分放松，Jared的手指很快就顺利地进入。  
“哦——”Jensen把脸更深地埋进枕头里，“你超级邪恶，Jared。”  
Jared侧过上半身靠起来，继续在Jensen的侧脸到裸露的肩膀落下亲吻，被单下的手也没有停止动作。当他感到那火热的内壁开始吸附自己的手指时，他让Jensen保持侧卧姿势，抬起他一边的腿，抽出手指，让自己的阴茎探了进去。  
起初的进入是缓慢而坚定的。他小心听着Jensen呼吸的节奏，控制着自己律动的速度。而当他经过某一点，Jensen睁开了眼睛，发出一声轻呼，Jared加大了动作。  
侧躺着的时候从背后被进入十分舒服，Jensen的手指在床单上抓紧，觉得快感一点点取代了睡意。  
Jared很快读出了他的想法，退了出来，让他翻身面向他，又重新进入。  
他在凌晨的卧室睡意全无地夹着Jared的腰，双手迷恋地抚摩着Jared身上如人鱼一般线条完美的肌肉。直到他们同时到达顶点。  
Jared翻身到一边，快乐地笑着。  
“现在我睡不着了，”Jensen咕哝着，爬起来找水喝。

Felicia给Audrey倒了杯水，在沙发上坐下。  
“我有多余的睡衣。”Audrey说，“Jensen应该也不介意你借一件他的旧T恤。”  
“啊……不必烦心。”Felicia轻快地说，“你早点休息。”  
“不太睡得着，”Audrey耸耸肩，“关节痛，生物钟也还没到。”  
Felicia笑了笑：“要我给你说睡前故事吗？”  
Audrey拿起水杯喝了口水，脸上浮现出一个笑容，“平时这个时候，我和Chad偶尔会互相发短信。”  
“当你们在各自的临时对象家里的时候？”Felicia难以置信地问。  
“是的，像是：已交火。Over。”  
“Roger。战场已清空。”  
“这个点发短信，你的床友在洗澡吧。”  
“Affirmative.”  
“Fire in the hole! 她出来了，Murray out。”  
“毫无疑问你们的童子军教官会为你们骄傲。”Felicia目瞪口呆地说。  
Audrey笑着：“当我们清晨偶尔互相遇到的时候，其实也并没有遵守互不相认的原则啦。更像是，匿名线人的交接一样。如果在大街上遇到，会点个头，我就像是，‘橄榄球队员，六尺五，能单手倒立’，他就会回答，‘新闻主播，金发小妞，马戏团前科。击掌。’是的，接着我们会击个掌。”  
“你们是俩……肮脏的混球儿。”Felicia嫌弃地说，不过她还是笑了，“所以为什么和你纠缠了七年的人会是Jared。你和Chad听起来合拍极了。”  
Audrey一口水喷了出来。  
“Chad？！你在逗我吧。认真的？”  
“好吧……我懂的，那是Chad。”Felicia挥了挥手。  
Audrey双手握着杯子，过了片刻说：“而Jared……他就像个……让人没法甩掉的犬科动物。他看着你的时候，就像他想把全世界给你。而我呢，我就是我啦，我没办法完全地爱上他，但也不忍心伤他的心。”  
“哦，Audrey，你爱他的。”  
“是啊，我爱。但也不爱。所以这几年每回留意到Jensen望着Jared的目光时，那会更成倍地伤害我。”  
Felicia向她移近了些，伸手揽住她的朋友的肩膀。

“谢谢。”Jensen走回卧室时手里拿着两杯水，递了一杯给Jared。他一边道谢，一边为Jensen掀开被子。  
Jensen坐回床上，靠在枕头上，昂头大口地灌了自己半杯水。  
“你该睡会儿了。”Jared欣赏着Jensen抬头喝水时喉结的滚动，与他的嘴唇贴近杯沿的样子。  
“说得对， 托某人的福，好像我能立刻睡着似的。”  
虽这么抱怨着，他身体里残存的酥麻依旧让他觉得舒展而安心，Jensen把空了的杯子放到床头柜上，回身躺回枕头上，面朝Jared。Jared也学他的样子，往下滑动身体，一肘撑在床上，与Jensen面对面。  
“2008年我第一次遇到你的时候，我就知道你会成为我最好的朋友。”Jensen注视着Jared那蓝绿色的柔和的眼睛，“但我从没想过……”  
“不管怎么说，”Jared抬手抚摸着Jensen的脸庞，“生活就是无法预料的，不是么。”  
Jensen微笑了：“2010年元旦，你从德克萨斯州开车去圣路易斯。上帝，那一路我们其他人收到的糟糕自拍和更糟糕的风景片啊。”  
“还是有几张挺不错的，混蛋。”Jared也笑了。  
“哼，比如牛仔帽和牛仔靴的那一个系列吗，老天，我应该早点想到你没有那么直的。”  
“那是非常有男子气概的牛仔靴。”Jared抗议着。  
“你知道还有谁会这么说吗？”  
“知道， 非直男们。”  
Jensen看着他的眼睛慢慢露出一个笑容，那种钟爱的神情就像是想在睡着前珍藏Jared的脸孔一样：“现在我要睡觉啦。”  
“晚安，宝贝。”  
“别那么喊我，”Jensen长长的睫毛慢慢垂下，“哪怕你手上举着个戒指都不行。”

Audrey看着Felicia在Jensen的房间里收拾床铺，她们也准备睡了，她走过去坐在床沿：“谢谢你晚上过来。”  
“这没什么的。”  
“Felie……”Audrey犹豫了一会儿说。  
“嗯？”  
“你是对的。”  
“关于什么？”  
“关于每次我说自己痛风时，都和早晨六点前撞见了Chad有关。并不是我撒谎啦，痛风是真的，撞见他也是。今天早上……”  
Felicia有些诧异Audrey语气里的认真，停下手上的活直起身来看着她。  
“今天早上我想Chad看见我了。我从这个……他是个AIG的顾问，我们在酒吧认识，我们算是之后又约会了一次，大部分时候我们都去他家。等我反应过来时，是今天早上。我穿着放在他家里的我自己的衣服，我很累所以有些走神，等我反应过来时，我已经走到了地铁口。我想那时候Chad看到我了。”  
“Audrey，这不是什么坏事。”Felicia说，“你们那两条契约实在是太瞎胡闹了。”  
“你不明白，Felicia。”Audrey的眼睛里蒙起一层亮晶晶的水汽，“我遇到一个人，我们约会，我在他家过夜，他家里放着我的换洗衣服，我在走神的情况下，能从他的公寓走到最近的地铁口，这不再是什么随便的关系了，可我甚至依旧记不清他的长相。”  
Felica没有说话。  
“这糟透了，Felie。我想不出来别的解释，除了……和Jared分手以后我变得心软了，我开始需要别人，或者我只是需要这种感觉，这种只有我和Jared在一起时才有的感受。”  
Felicia走过去，在Audrey身边坐下。

所以，这么多年来，Chad和Audrey一直有一个心照不宣的默契。这个默契包括了“清晨六点前没有记忆”与“绝对不在早上乘坐地铁”两个部分。  
大部分时候，这两条契约都被其他人看作瞎胡闹。所以他们都忽略了，有时候，这两条原则真的有其睿智高明之处。  
这天的清晨六点前。Jared看着Jensen熟睡的脸庞，悄悄起身走到了隔壁的房间，拿起手机拨通了电话： “嘿，Chad。我觉得刚才Jensen向我暗示他想要我向他求婚。”  
而另一边，Felicia犹豫了很久，拨通了Misha的电话：“你不会相信刚刚发生了什么，我觉得Audrey在告诉我她依旧对Jared有感觉。我不希望我有一天变得和她一样，Mish，我真的希望我们还是朋友。”

 

第七年的6月24日零点

 

今晚是Chad去结账，他是最后留下的三个人之一。Jared和Audrey在卡座里面对面坐着，他们也准备要走了。  
“这像是一个消失了很久的传统的复兴，”Audrey微笑，“过去我们一直是留到最晚的两个。”  
Jared的目光已经有些倦意：“这一天过得太疯狂了。”  
“Jensen这回真是让你大伤脑筋了，是吧。”  
“是啊，不过我们之间总得有人做出决定。”  
Audrey又笑了笑，她低下头去注视着面前的酒杯，那里面还剩下硬币那么浅的一层威士忌，她最后一杯喝得很快，剩余的冰块都还没有融化，在杯底像钻石那样闪闪发光。  
人的一生中会遇到很多人，就像走过了一条熙熙攘攘的街道。有的人只是路过你，而其他有一些，则是反反复复也绕不开的。有一些可能陪着你走过很多个岔口，有的人则是每当你在某个街头的书店、车站停留时，总会正好出现在你的对面。  
七年前的一个晚上，Jared和Audrey坐在他的公寓的楼顶上，望着楼下川流不息的街道。现代城市已经是一架运行自如的机器，他记得Audrey这么说。而被她提点的Jared带着这样的新眼光再低头去看时，发现由白黄线和信号灯构成的马路像血管一样传输着成行的车辆，它们在其中听从着统一的指挥，履行着走走停停，拐弯和变道的命令。坐在车辆中的人并不会有这种感觉，但当你俯视整体，则会发现看似无序的现代生活不过是个巨大的有机装置。  
这种不自知的无序带来的后果之一，就是当你和一个曾经亲密的人继续保持交集，总有那么一天，这个问题会来到你们面前：如果当初没有分开呢？  
就像这会儿。Chad仿佛在结账的路上迷路了，半天都没有回来。Audrey的手上还有这个晚上的最后一点儿酒，他们发觉虽然依旧维持友谊，这也是几个月来他们第一次单独相处。那所有的落幕的故事真的已经敲响了终结的锣鼓了吗？  
Jared抬头注视了Audrey一会儿，开口说道：“既然Chad买单你还想再点一份三明治外带吗？”  
“行啊，那再好不过了。”

 

27小时前

 

Jensen坐在沙发上大笑着。他们今天晚上没有出门，Jared晚餐时叫了外卖，然后他们就这么待在客厅里没有动过。Jensen穿着T恤和短裤，双腿光溜溜地窝在Jared的沙发里。聊着聊着就过了时间。  
“Felicia一定又在吐槽我们甩开朋友了。”Jensen看着Jared起身把茶几上的外卖盒收走。  
Jared做了个鬼脸：“我们有好日子过，他们得学着习惯。”  
Jensen直起身子抬起脸看着他的样子特别无害，Jared没忍住伸手去揉了揉他的脑袋。  
“Jen？”当他又转身去收拾桌面时，用一种漫不经心地语气说。  
“嗯？”Jensen随口答应着，他正在考虑要不要自己亲自去厨房挖点儿冰激凌，还是吩咐Jared代劳，“怎么啦，honeybean？”  
“哇哦……”Jared笑着回身看了他一眼，“某人心情很好哦。”  
Jensen揉了揉自己的肚子：“我还能再吃点儿冰激凌。”  
Jared温柔地笑笑：“就知道是要吩咐我做事呢。”  
“你好刻薄，”Jensen故意撅起嘴说，“平时我也喊你honeybean啊，honeybean.”  
“不，”Jared已经收好了一大袋垃圾向厨房走去，“你生气的时候是Jay，心情好点儿了是Big Jay，心情非常好的时候是抑扬顿挫的Padalecki，而只在有事求我时，你才会发挥一下创造力。”  
“哦。”Jensen完全没有反驳他的心思，惬意地靠回了沙发里。  
已经打开冰箱开始找冰激凌的Jared想了想，把脑袋探出厨房，对着客厅里的那个人说：“我们从来没有商议过昵称的问题。”  
“嗯？”那个饭来张口、心满意足的家伙现在已经躺在沙发上对着天花板瞪眼，依旧没有太过注意Jared在说啥。  
Jared盛了满满一大勺巧克力味的在他们的冰激凌碗里，端到沙发跟前，“有什么昵称是你特别讨厌的么？”  
Jensen含着勺子想了想，“我不是你的女朋友，Jared。”  
“我知道你不是啊。但我想做个备份嘛。有什么是你听见了就一身鸡皮疙瘩的那种称呼吗？”  
Jensen飞快地挖着他的冰激凌，不太在意地说：“我们认识太久了，Jared。基本上你喊我什么，我都觉得和我本来的名字没什么区别。”  
“是啊，最早我喊你Jackles来着。”  
“还有Shackles，是哦。”Jensen翻了个白眼，“你还要求大家伙儿都喊你Jarpad，好像这个称呼酷得不得了。”  
“嘿！”Jared用脚背踹了他一下，想了想还是没忍住，试探地问，“那……‘宝贝’呢？”  
Jensen立刻抬起脸皱起了鼻子：“认真的？你有这种需要？”  
他的样子太过可爱，Jared便暂时放下了自己心里的纠结，勾着Jensen的脖子把他拉过来，Jensen的冰激凌已经吃完了，他的嘴唇吻起来凉凉的，舌头也是。  
晚一些，当他们在沙发上搂抱着醒过来，空调温度低得吓人，而且已经过了半夜。  
Jensen迷迷糊糊地推开Jared往卧室走，边走边抱怨着认识了这个人以后自己再也没过过自律的生活。Jared不大清醒地跟着他，脑子里想着也许Jensen真的不太记得自己在快睡着时说的话。

 

24小时前

 

Misha没有怎么睡。他让自己的手指在Felicia火红的头发里穿过，灯光下她的睫毛也是红色的。  
“什么让你睡不着？”Feliecia睁开眼睛学着他的样子用手臂撑在枕头上。  
“我不困，”Misha轻轻说，手背擦过Felicia的肩膀，“我在试着记住这一刻。”  
“你知道当我说‘好’，那就意味着‘好’，对吧。”她打趣儿道，“我不会反悔的。”  
Misha深沉的蓝眼睛望着她：“我知道。”  
Felicia低头兀自笑了笑。  
“你在想什么？”  
“明天我们告诉他们时，他们的表情。”  
Misha也笑了一会儿，过了一会儿他又问：“你之前和我说的是真的么？”  
“之前？”Felicia扬起一边眉毛。  
“是啊。就在你挂了电话出现在我家门口，泪眼汪汪地吻我，并且把我按在门板上大做特做……”Misha笑着躲避Felicia打他的拳头，“……在那之前。你说Audrey还对Jared有感觉之类的。”  
“哦。”Felicia拿起床头的梳子整理自己的头发，把它在脑后扎成一束，“Audrey突然说起她开始怀念在Jared身边时的感觉。”  
“那是她准确的说法么？”  
“之类的吧，”Felicia挥挥手，“她遇到了这么个人，让她打破了和Chad的那个清晨六点前的默契。她畏缩了，觉得和Jared的那段关系最终还是对她产生了影响。”  
“这是两回事，”Misha说，“这并不代表……”  
“是啊。”Felicia翻了个身趴在Misha肩膀上，“说不定什么也不代表，晚安。”

 

14小时前

 

这么多年来Jared一直都知道自己会在某一天结婚。这不是什么值得郑重其事说出口的大事，他知道。现在的婚姻早已不如往昔那样，代表着某种尊荣。但他依旧，毫不羞愧地承认，他有反反复复地考虑过那些——鹅黄色的帐幕、烛光与火把，海岛上最后一丝夕阳。他会交出他祖母留给他的戒指，这枚来自他的曽曾曾姨祖母的钻石是来自波兰的Padalecki家在美国南部的红土地上的第一笔财富。  
那枚钻戒现在就在他的手上，正被西47街的一家珠宝店店员接过。这枚钻戒在他们家代代相传，并且Megan非常大度地表示希望Jared拥有它。没有什么比这更情深义重的求婚信物，唯一的问题是，它的那个圆形的白金底座，附属于一个为Padalecki祖母那纤细的手指量身打造的女戒戒环上。  
“我们可以在十天之内为您重新镶嵌，”店员将图纸摊开仔细询问Jared想要的式样。  
当他走出珠宝店时，口袋里空了的盒子与一张票据让他有些心如擂鼓。婚姻是Jared Padalecki在近些年的人生阶段最期待的事，好吧，也许不只是近些年。他一直都很想要结婚，他希望有一天对的那个人就凭空出现，当然不是字面意义上凭空，但就是，那种只需一个对视就确认彼此的感情。  
而Jensen。当他在这位绿眼睛的爱人沉沉入睡的前一秒听到“……哪怕你手里举着个戒指”这样的话时，他唯一想起的就是这枚——某次圣诞节专门从德州带来，放在书房抽屉里的一个角落的传家宝。  
那一瞬间，他还是措手不及的。当然不是说他从没想过和Jensen结婚。在那句梦呓般的暗示之后他翻来覆去想了很多。这是Jensen，他最好的朋友，也是最好的伴侣。他过去近十年所有最坏的和最好的，Jensen都有参与，他也相信对Jensen来说自己也同样。  
只是他没有想过会这么快，他刚刚成为gay都还没几个月呢。Jensen让他非常非常快乐，他对生活的现状无比享受，所以他根本料不到Jensen会暗示他，赶紧去到下一个阶段。  
是他们之间有什么让Jensen没有安全感吗？又或是……该死， Jensen结束上一段感情时，就是因为一枚求婚戒指而结束，Jensen在一场婚姻和他之间选择了他，这会不会让Jensen希望能在自己这里得到等量的补偿呢？好吧，他知道自己有点想太多了，毕竟Jensen先爱的自己，也许他只是觉得他们已经互相了解了近十年，与其说足够，不如说是漫长了。  
重要的是，如果Jensen确实向自己暗示了，那么Jared绝对不想让他等。他不能冒险失去Jensen，只是因为自己又一次犯傻忽略了Jensen的感情。  
Chad是第一个跳出来反对的。当Jared彻夜难眠，第一时间打电话给他向他说时，Chad毫不客气地用了“荒谬”二字。  
“你们的交往时间还不到他和他前男友的一半！”Chad在电话里大喊着，“而比起你和Audrey……”  
“我觉得不能这么比较，不是么，”Jared躲在书房里抓着头发——Jensen那时就在隔壁安睡，“现在有很多认识了两三天就确认结婚的情侣。而我和Jensen认识了快十年了。”  
“那不一样！”Chad说，“你不是别人，你是Jared Padalecki。我们之中如果有人还对婚姻有少女式的憧憬，那就是你。你不是在热恋期头脑发热就求婚的那种人，你做不到的。现在快去睡觉，把这件事忘到脑后。”  
“可是Jensen……”  
“没有人会记得自己睡前说的话的。”Chad说，“那是某种深度潜意识作祟，他如果想要你求婚会在更好的场合下说。”  
Jared又抓了抓头发，没有吭声。  
“你去睡了吗？”Chad的声音里有什么让Jared想起了自己的妈妈，“我简直能听到你在想什么。记得Murray的黄金箴言，‘凌晨六点前没有记忆’，明天醒来你们什么都不会记得的。”  
可是，当然，他记得。他足够记得以至于冲到了西47街，交了一大笔珠宝改订费用。他即将拿到手的婚戒是个晶光璀璨的样式，拥有一堆碎钻和一个海盗的顶针般的圆环。他站在街头，定了定神，这是他想要的，Jared告诉自己，给Jensen他想要的，就是自己目前想要的一切了。  
“我不敢相信！”所以，当Jared听到Chad的大嗓门在自己身后响起时，他应该意识到接下来的这场闹剧的。

 

13.5小时前

 

Donna这些年来过三次纽约。她并不喜欢这里，她经历过一次盗窃，而且就像所有那些迫不及待对纽约满怀成见的人那样，当她回到家乡，她宣称自己的钱包在中央公园被一群飞跑而过，手持棒球棒的少年抢走了。  
但Jensen是她最喜欢的孩子。当然三十年来她在任何场合都宣称她平均地爱着自己每个孩子，她做到了，把爱平分。但是，Jensen，Jensen是她最喜欢的一个，Donna像每个暗地里偏心的母亲那样不觉得这有什么矛盾。  
所以当她没有打招呼，就从德州赶来——努力克服飞机上让人不适的餐饮，因为她把自带的三明治送给了邻座的一个孩子；克制不住地向每个在公寓大楼里遇到的人打招呼微笑；在掏出Jensen三年前给她的公寓钥匙开门前快速地在胸前划了一个十字，她希望Jensen不在家，虽然前一天晚上她已经确认过了，她让儿子以为自己这会儿正在佛蒙特州旅行。她为这个惊喜准备了足足一个月。  
所以，当打开门后看到儿子确实不在时她露出了个心满意足的微笑。可很快，她的笑容就随着周末在家里休息，穿着睡衣出现的Audrey而变成了错愕。  
“Ackles夫人，”Audrey立刻迎上前，她匆忙地拨着自己披散的头发，“实在抱歉，Jensen没有告诉我您今天要来，他这会儿……”  
“哦，”已经镇定下来的Donna也向Audrey露出了一个微笑，“我谁也没告诉，别担心，亲爱的。”  
当Jensen挂了电话跳起来飞奔回自己的公寓时，Donna正和Audrey在他的沙发上相谈甚欢。  
“Jensen！”看到儿子的Donna脸庞被喜悦照亮，“我本来想给你一个惊喜的。”  
“我确实很惊喜，Mom。”Jensen拥抱了走来的母亲，从她肩膀上向Audrey咧了咧嘴，Audrey向他比划了个大拇指，试图告诉他一切都好。  
Donna拉着Jensen的衣袖把他按在了沙发上，好好打量了他一番后开始连珠炮地安排起了晚餐的菜单。Jensen在这种熟悉的安心感里微笑，从他离开家上大学后，Donna每一回见到他，都声称他需要一份每道菜都充满黄油的菜谱。  
“事实上，”Jensen努力插上话，“我来的路上告诉了Jared，他非常希望晚上能见见您。”  
Donna的目光有那么一瞬间飞快从Audrey的脸庞扫过，但她还是一副好脾气又慈爱的样子答应了下来。

而同时，Jared错愕地看着自己曽曾曾姨祖母的宝贝钻戒在一间咖啡馆的厕所的洗手池里沿池壁打旋儿，他来不及做任何反应，有一瞬间觉得，若这个东西就这么掉进了水管里消失……他要去哪里找个仿真的一模一样的送给Jensen啊。  
当然，当那一瞬间过去，Jared手忙脚乱地把已经滑至入水口的钻戒捞了起来，大声冲Chad吼道：“你到底有什么毛病！”

 

现在，即第七年的6月24日零点

 

“天呐，我简直不敢相信。”Audrey带着劫后余生的心情笑着说，“Chad发现了你在珠宝店给Jensen改钻戒，他抢过了你的收据，冲回店里把你的戒指换了回来，又在另外一家咖啡馆审问了你半个钟头？”  
“是的，”Jared在玻璃杯后露出一个笑容，“我也大吃一惊，Murray竟然有如此关心过度的时刻。”  
“那么，”Audrey抬起头，她的手指旋转着面前的威士忌酒杯，那里面只剩下一枚硬币厚度的酒，冰块在杯底闪闪发亮，“你是怎么说服Chad通过你的求婚决议的呢？”  
Jared耸了耸肩，“他拦住我的时候，我也不是毫无疑虑的，你知道，这么做太早了，之类的问题。可是当他搞完他的审问那一套，你知道Chad，他是婚姻的最大反对派，我反而真的确定了。”  
“当然，他差点在洗手的时候把我祖母的戒指掉进水槽里找不回来，也让他不敢再多做一件威胁到他自己性命的事了。”  
Audrey哈哈大笑起来。  
“是啊是啊，去结婚吧，”Chad无精打采地说，站起身来，“今晚的酒我请。”  
“就像是一个消失了很久的传统的复兴，”Audrey环视了一圈酒吧，室内人已很少，音乐也十分安静，“过去我们一直是留到最晚的两个。”  
“今天真是太疯狂了。”Jared的目光已经有了倦意。  
“你真是为Jensen大伤脑筋啊，是吗？”Audrey笑着，目光里满是对他们两个的宠爱。  
“总得有人要做出决定，”Jared说，“他值得的。”

Jensen今晚没有加入他们，他在自己的公寓里陪着母亲。虽然Donna试图要求去酒店住。  
公寓里只有他们两个，Jensen把自己的卧室收拾了一番，他最近很少在这里过夜了。Donna把睡衣从旅行箱里拿出来，坐在床沿微笑地看着自己的儿子。  
“你看，”她说，“我终于变成了那种不请自来的南方老太太，让纽约人看笑话。”  
“妈妈。”Jensen皱着眉看向自己的母亲。  
Donna笑出了声：“不过，你没有告诉我你已经搬去Jared那里了，我是说，你告诉了我你们在一起，但是……”  
Jensen脸红了：“我没有。我只是不常回来，有时候待在他那里……”  
“这不是在责备你不遵守门禁，像你还在上中学一样，”Donna又笑了，“这是你的生活，只不过很明显，和我上回来纽约时大大不一样了。”  
Jensen坐到了母亲身边：“他让我非常快乐。”  
Donna伸出手轻轻抚摸着儿子的脸庞：“那就好。”  
过了一会儿，她又出声问：“所以，你让Audrey住在这里？Jared的那个前女友？”  
“我们都是朋友，”Jensen说，“当时他们刚分手，她工作上出了些事，一时没有地方可去。当时这只是暂时的。过了一阵以后，我又不怎么住了，自然她也就没有必要搬走……”  
Donna用那种母亲才会有的目光注视了他一会儿，终于还是叹了口气：“可是，当你让她住进来时，Jared还是不爱你的，对吗。”  
Jensen怔了怔。  
“你能为他做的事情太多了，哪怕在他还不爱你的时候，这是让人担心的地方。整整七年什么都没有发生，现在他决定开始这个。你们都是好孩子。可是像这样，依旧每天都和Audrey见面，和过去一样，天天在一起玩。这不是很正常……”  
“妈！”  
Donna顿了顿，还是把想说的说出了口：“和曾经很亲密的人保持友谊是不容易的，因为总有一天，它会变成个问题。”

Jensen在母亲熟睡以后轻轻带上公寓的门。Jared回短信说他们还在酒吧。他打算去找他，晚上和他一起回家。在心里把Jared的住处想成了家这一点并没有让Jensen有太多困扰，他在酒吧门口站了一会儿，就要见到Jared这件事七年如一日地让他心里涌起一道暖流。  
他们的酒吧依旧在那个狭小的角落，霓虹招牌照耀着一小块人行道，两只铁皮垃圾桶像它的卫兵，歪斜的，在墙角偷着懒。  
从窗外望进去，室内已没有什么人。Jensen抬眼看去，Audrey和Jared在他们的卡座里相向而坐，他们互相微笑。和七年来的每一个晚上，都没有什么不同。

 

八年前的5月7日

 

沙发是这间公寓拥有的第一件家具。Jared的一个堂妹的未婚夫做家居生意，当他和这位堂妹来纽约探望时，Jared的客厅里只有几把椅子和房东提供的一张有些摇晃的写字桌。Chad是他那时的室友。  
我认识一些人可以给你们一个好价格，这位未婚夫说，他蓄着胡子，Jared选择了信任他。  
他拥有了一张不是便宜货的沙发，三人沙发，附带一个电动的贵妃椅，按下按钮你就能舒舒服服翘起脚的那种。这才像话，那位未婚夫临走时这么说。而Jared对他们表示了大大的感谢。  
八年前，这张沙发是Jensen在纽约的第一张床。Jared那时已经从法学院毕业，并且在一家事务所拿着还不错的薪水。现在他的公寓里不仅有配以电动贵妃椅的沙发，还有舒适的卧室、整洁的厨房，房东给的写字桌被换掉了。他的每一任室友，特别是Chad的某几任女朋友都为这间公寓的改造做出过大大小小的功劳，随处可见的舒适的羽绒枕头、羊毛毯子、客厅墙壁上一张美丽的装饰画，还有厨房外的枯枝造型的美丽落地灯。  
Jensen非常感谢Jared的收留。他们都是德州人，喜欢同样风格的乐队和唱片，他们一见如故，所以在某个周末，他决定主动把客房重新粉刷一遍——Jared一直没来得及刷这个房间。  
那天他一大早就起来，搬出了前一天从五金店里买回来的油漆和刷子，如果这里是德州，他会在后院或者车库自己做一架梯子——而不是这种薄薄的铝片制品。  
他很少能比Jared起得早，那个大个子精力充沛得不像个窝在事务所一整天的小律师。他往往凌晨五点半就起来，出门跑步，回来时Jensen会在他哗啦哗啦的洗浴声里醒来。往往那个时候Jensen自己的闹钟还没有响呢。  
这天Jared起床之后果真大大惊讶了一番。  
“唔，你不用做这个的。”他站在客房门口，睡眼惺忪，趿拉着拖鞋。  
Jensen才刚刚从东面的墙壁开始，他笑了笑：“我希望能帮到你点儿什么。我是说你的房租收得足够低了。”  
“因为你是Jason的朋友，我本来应该不收你房租的。你都没有住在客房里，你只是借了沙发过夜而已。”  
“所以当我把这里粉刷好，我可以搬进客房吗？”Jensen打趣着。  
“当然可以！”Jared看起来更加手忙脚乱了，他抬手向后梳着自己乱蓬蓬的头发，这个动作让他身上那件T恤向上提了提，露出了腹部。Jensen看到了他结实的腹肌和温暖的皮肤。他突然觉得自己喉咙有些发紧。  
Jared还在特别过意不去地说着什么，Jensen的举动实在太过慷慨之类的话。所以，当他跑步回来，Jensen并没有太意外这个德州男孩给自己带了一大份麦当劳早餐。并且在之后的一周每天早晨都在餐桌上留着煎蛋和薄饼。  
这种相敬如宾的日子过了一个多月。他们彼此保持着和睦的气氛，说话客客气气，从来不把脏盘子丢在水池里，地板上也从来不乱扔衣服。  
直到Jason拉着他们去看自己的Live那天为止。  
Jensen不应该喝第三杯葡萄酒的。这种酒让他对别人予取予求。所以等他反应过来，他已经在舞台上抱着吉他为Jason唱和声了。下面的人群在欢呼、跳舞，而Jensen被聚光灯照得睁不开眼睛。  
气氛非常热烈，Jason丢下吉他向台下跳水。当人群举着他的朋友远离舞台边缘时，Jensen悄悄从一边遛了下来。  
“Jenny！”Chad是第一个冲过来的那个，“快来，和我们坐一起。你吸引了这儿一半的小妞的目光。”  
Jensen几乎是被拖着走的。当他们走到角落，他看到Jared正在那里，努力让自己看起来更大只，好为他们几个占着位子。  
“Aye， aye， Jenny!”Jared看到他俩时也举起杯子大喊起来。  
Jensen咕哝着闭嘴，抱着脑袋坐了下来。Jared坐在他的旁边，余光里他看到他正开着桌子上的苏打水罐头，他的手腕看起来特别有力。  
“喝点这个。”Jared把苏打水递给他，“你很快就会觉得好一些的。”  
Jensen抬起头来，在酒吧那八十年代怀旧的彩色灯光下看着Jared的笑脸。他的胃里一阵紧锁，那种发自深处的渴望突如其来。他想要靠过去，坐在Jared腿上，捧起他的脸亲吻他眼睑下的那颗痣，还有笔直的鼻梁边的那颗。  
“谢谢。”最终他只是低声说，从Jared的手里接过了苏打水。  
那之后他们就不再互相装模作样地当模范室友了。是的，公寓可能比上个月杂乱了一些，但他们可以每天晚上一起去采购，并且把吃完的外卖盒摊在桌上，一起打游戏什么的。而且他们几乎从来不吵架。那段日子棒极了。

 

第七年的6月25日

 

“你们都没有那种被监禁的感觉吗？”  
所有人都知道Misha Collins是个疯子。所以当朋友们得知他和Felicia正式在一起了之后，他们都觉得这对Misha有好处。能让他保持神智清醒，不走上彻底的反社会道路之类的……  
没有人想到过，他们会变成一对疯狂的情侣。  
这会儿Jared的膝盖上摆着一小碟坚果，他倚着沙发扶手，身边坐着Jensen，他的小臂就搁在自己的大腿上。一切轻松随意，只除了今晚招待他们的主人正在发表疯言疯语。  
“工作是好的，”Felicia说，“人生这个词是虚构的，而劳作与时间则是能让人生变得有实存感的两种事物。但当你一天八小时坐在桌前，不能随便离开，这就是一种监禁的生活。”  
Jensen耸了耸肩：“我从来没有尝试过办公室工作。”  
Felicia怜爱地看着他：“可是你也几乎不离开写字桌，不是吗？上一回你活动大脑之外的肢体是什么时候啊？”  
“但是， 我很努力在打字的时候让手腕悬空。Misha应该懂的，就像练‘太极’那样，有某种‘禅’在里面。”  
大家笑了一会儿。Jared低下头吻了吻Jensen的发顶，用只有他们两个能听到的音量说：“我很欢迎你和我一起晨跑。”  
Jensen没有如他预期地那样翻白眼或是打趣他，他只是抬了抬肩膀，含混地“嗯”了一声。  
Chad从另一间房间里走出来：“我看到Collins已经打包搬进来了，你们俩居然是我们之间最早同居的。”  
Misha冲大家伙儿亮了亮酒杯：“一不做二不休，恋爱是人类最无聊的发明，和家庭幸福一样属于中产阶级的神话。”  
Audrey用啤酒瓶底敲了敲桌子表达欢呼。Jared又看了Jensen一眼，而又一次落空的对视让他开始有些不安。  
“嘿，Jen。”他靠近了些，“你还好吗？”  
Jensen今晚看起来一直有些分心。他抬起头看了一眼Jared，伸出手安抚一般拍了拍他的膝盖：“我有点累。”

Donna是今天早晨离开纽约的，Jensen这两天陪着母亲四处逛了逛。这会儿觉得累了也很正常。但Jared还是没忍住多看了他几眼。又或许，是别的什么事让他沮丧了呢。  
Felicia和Misha这会儿又开始发表关于原生家庭对恋爱关系影响的言论了。“我有一个表姐，”Felicia说，“她是个拉拉，她最后选择的那个女孩，竟然几乎和她父亲一模一样，爱喝便宜的葡萄酒，骂脏话，满腿腿毛……”  
“你最后总归会和像你父母亲的人结婚的。”Misha点头表示认同。罔顾大家伙儿一脸不舒服的表情，他继续说：“所以我有意识地规避了这一点。Felicia在各个方面……都和我的母亲完全不一样。但我也是在经验教训里习得的，如果你们见过我大学时代的女友……”  
“哦，比如我绝对不会一个人跑去俄罗斯，并且在怀孕了之后又独自跑回来吗？你觉得我绝对不会有这样的冒险精神，像你之前说的那样，听妈妈的话，甘愿过一种无聊的人生？”  
“嘿，说不定我像你妈妈。”  
“看上帝的份上，你绝对、绝对……”  
Jensen绝对在因为什么事情深深沮丧。Jared现在确定了。不是说他自己有多么享受待在这对疯狂的情侣的客厅里，可Jensen一直是个最棒的倾听者——和朋友们共度时光，往往意味着你们只是享受彼此陪伴，你来我往地说着毫无营养的话，互相并不倾听，只是让自己放空在这种气氛里。但Jensen从来不，他的神奇魅力之一就是，他永远让你觉得你的诉说像磁石一样吸引着他，他永远让你感到他喜欢你在他身边，这是这个Ackles男孩众多温暖的特质之一。  
“所以Collins夫人遇到争吵就会能躲多远躲多远，”Audrey正在那边加入着另一对情侣的讨论，“到头来Felicia和你母亲还是有所相像的。提问：这会在某一天成为影响你们关系的问题吗？”  
“我也会和人争吵啊，”Felicia否认着，“我们在一起三天，已经不知吵了多少次架了。”  
可是他们从来不吵架。Jared又开始胡思乱想了。Jensen和他从来没有争吵过。从他们还是室友的时候开始，Jensen就像是能够忽视所有与人可能发生的纠纷。当Jared充满主见时，他会万事不操心，而当Jared犯起懒的时候，Jensen则自动多做些承担。多年以来，Jared一直以为这是Jensen的一种本能。来自他那充满爱的家庭，他一直被爱着，也便拥有去爱人的天性。  
Jensen在他身边沉默地坐着，手指微微蜷曲，平直地放在自己的膝盖上。Jared想要伸手去握Jensen的手，好让他感到他们依旧是心意相通的。可Jensen今天晚上真的不对劲，他浑身散发着疏离，而且心事重重。  
终于，Jared忍不住开口：“你想提前回去吗？”  
Jensen的眉眼间闪过一丝烦恼，这下他真的摸不着头脑了。Jensen很少在他面前表现出厌烦或任性——另一个来自他良好的家教与性格的习惯。  
Jared用那种更加耐心的嗓音说：“你看起来很累，你想和我先回去休息吗？”  
灯光让Jensen的眼眸里的绿色看起来很浅，他摇了摇头，放下了手里的杯子：“拜托，今晚你怎么了，Jared。”  
Jared感到有些受伤，他看进Jensen的眼睛里，刚想再说些什么。Misha正好对他们说：“所以，你们的第一次争吵是什么时候啊。”  
Jensen的注意力被转移了，而Jared支吾着没有说话。Misha抬起了一边眉毛，对他俩的沉默表示不解，接着，他转向Audrey：“所以，Audrey。你的那位‘记得住地铁站’先生如今怎么样啦。”  
是的，Misha Collins真是个谈话大师。  
也许，Jensen确实记得他那晚睡前说的话，而且那确实是一个暗示。Jared摸了摸自己口袋里的收据。也许Jensen从来都没有真正的安全感，在自己突如其来地改变了取向，并和他在一起之后，他并没有让Jensen真的觉得快乐。而这漫长的七年间，所有的包容，所有没有发生的争吵，都只是因为Jensen不想失去自己而已。Jared突然觉得心脏缩紧，他伸手握住Jensen的手，并且在Jensen安抚地轻轻回握他时没有感到丝毫的安慰。  
他真是史上最差的男朋友了。

 

八年前的九月

 

“那个女孩是谁？”今天Chad和Jared跑来了哥伦比亚，他们说好了下午一起去玩壁球，球馆就在哥大附近，所以顺便跑来了Jensen的学校餐厅蹭吃的。  
“哪一个？”Jensen端着一份沙拉在他们面前坐下，“天呐，Chad。请你不要随便乱看，这里是大学，有很多女孩甚至都不满合法喝酒的年纪。”  
“那一个，”Chad毫不含蓄地伸手指着一个方向，“刚才在自助餐车前和你说话的那个。”  
Jensen回头看了一眼。“Audrey Johnson，”他说，“和我一个研究室的同学。”  
“介绍我们认识！”Chad兴奋异常地拍着桌子，“这一个绝对能打八分，而且从她说话时倾向你的姿势来看，我敢说她私下里喜欢有点坏的玩法。”  
“嘿，”Jared也看着那个女孩，斥责着Chad，“你说起自己的姐妹时也这么动听吗？你甚至都不认识这个女孩。”  
“你喜欢她！”Chad大喊道，  
“什么？”Jared看起来不知道该怎么摆放自己的手才好，“别胡扯。”  
Jensen看着自己的室友满面涨红地和Chad争执，他蓬松的卷发下的眼睛里，闪烁着温柔的羞涩。Jensen回头看了看坐在不远处的桌子边的Audrey，他认识她并不久，除了知道她来自康涅狄格，而且勤奋聪慧。不过这会儿，他能用Jared的眼光来看这个女孩，她满头黑发齐整地垂落在脸庞的两边，微微低着头的样子十分美丽。他的胃揪紧了，沙拉里的蟹肉突然变得粘稠而且难以下咽。Jensen转过身来，Jared明亮的眼睛重新出现在眼前。  
“我可以介绍她来和我们一起玩。”他听见自己这么说，已经来不及停止。  
“什么？”Jared瞪大了眼睛，满脸难以置信，但泛红的脸庞还是说出了他的心事。  
Jensen发自内心地笑了：“我可以喊她一起来玩，她是个很酷的女孩。Felicia也一定会很乐意你们的帮派里多一点雌性荷尔蒙的。”

 

第七年的6月25日

 

这个晚上结束的时候，Jensen说要回自己的公寓去住。Jared眼巴巴地跟着他走到了楼下。  
“Jen，”他在门廊的灯光里轻声说，“你确定我们没有问题？”  
外面正在下雨，Jensen站在一边等出租车来。听到这个问题他回头看向Jared，仿佛在一晚上的疏远和冷漠之后，他并不理解是什么让Jared这么不安。尽管如此，Jensen还是向他走了两步，抬起脸来注视着他的眼睛：“你放心，”他轻声说，“我真的太累了，我们没事的，真的。”  
这话听到Jared耳朵里全然变成了另一种滋味，他紧紧注视着Jensen转身走向正缓缓向他们停靠的出租车。满脸的落寞和委屈。  
当他们都走远后，Felicia从身后过来敲了一下他的后脑勺。  
“啊！”Jared叫了一声，“你为什么打我！”  
Felicia看起来很忿忿不平：“你是和Audrey谈过了吗？”  
“你在说什么啊？”Jared茫然地问。  
Felicia仔仔细细地端详了他一会儿，躲开了他的视线：“看起来没什么。”  
“Felicia，”Jared拦住了她，“Audrey说什么了么？”

 

第七年的6月26日

 

这天他们结束得很早，因为突如其来的大雨的缘故。Jensen和Audrey从出租车下来，奔向电梯时耳朵里几乎只听得见暴雨砸在车顶、门前雨篷、门卫的伞上的声音，十分吵闹，雨点仿佛铅弹。  
“我得赶紧换衣服，”进门时他听见Audrey这么低声说着，她一边脱着她那件薄牛仔外套，用脱下的衣服擦着短裙下的双腿，一边向屋里走去。她穿在里面的白色T恤也湿透了大半。  
Jensen同时觉得自己的衣服紧贴在肩膀上，他脱了上衣，去厨房接了两杯水，将其中一杯送去了Audrey的房间。  
“谢谢，”Audrey一边转身一边说，回头看到他正赤裸着上身，立刻吹了声口哨，“你真是毫无自觉啊，男孩。”  
Jensen对不论来自多么熟悉的人的夸奖都会脸红。他把水杯放在床头柜上，冲Audrey挤了挤眼睛：“你要先用浴室吗？”他看着对方长长的头发一簇簇地垂在后背。  
Audrey感激得双手合十，抓起睡衣冲去淋浴。  
当她出来时Jensen正坐在沙发上发呆，双唇微微张开，手里还握着半杯水。  
“你也快去。”她走过来从他手里拿走了杯子。  
Jensen抬头看着她，Audrey从他眼睛里看到星星点点的笑意，忍不住说：“很多人都会说让女性室友先用浴室的男生很绅士，我很幸运，可这是因为你特别容易犯懒。”  
“也有很多人以为和女孩子合租至少能保证干净整洁。”Jensen不满地嘟囔着。  
“我超级整洁！”Audrey在他身后叉着腰大声说，“我简直就是韦氏大辞典对‘整洁’的定义。”  
热水哗啦哗啦地淋下来时，Jensen想起了前几天Donna在这里时说的话。她不能理解他和他朋友们之间的亲密。  
Audrey正趴在茶几前翻着几本期刊。听到他出来的声音没有回头，伸手向餐桌指了指，那里放着新鲜的奶昔。  
“谢了。”Jensen走过去给自己倒了一杯。又走回来坐在Audrey旁边。  
户外的雨声在门窗紧闭的室内听不真切，像是一场被闷住了的经久不息的掌声。夏季的大雨让人心情平静，Jensen想，他想起小时候在外公的农场里见到的大雨，牲畜们如何变得安静，农田又如何看起来顺服且感恩。  
“我还在想今晚Felicia说的那堆陈词滥调。”Audrey突然出声打断了他们之间的沉默。  
“关于什么？”  
“嫁娶对象总会选择像自己父母的人。”  
Jensen歪了歪脑袋：“这话题不新鲜了，人们用太多精力去研究些明摆着的现象。他们就是想提出些能让别人来反对的东西而已。”  
Audrey耸了耸肩：“是，这就像是我前半生所有的努力。绝不要变得像妈妈，喜欢的人绝不能像爸爸。人生指南就是把那套恋父情结的屁话扔进马桶里冲掉。”  
这么些年来，关于Audrey的问题就是每个人都对她所知甚少，可与此同时，似乎每个人都适度地了解她一些。她是家中独女，爸爸是个大学教授，她有两个领域相差甚远的硕士学位，喜欢喝威士忌，养过一条名叫Denis的腊肠犬，中学时代做过模特。除此之外，她很少谈论父母或者自己的故事。Audrey和坐在咖啡馆里，向闺蜜们滔滔不绝地谈论自己的原生家庭与童年创伤的女孩们毫不一样。当你看着她，你看到的就是这个人，目光坚定、微笑甜蜜，而不是某种过去的经历的产物。  
“人生不过两部大卫·林奇，”Audrey开着玩笑说，“母亲的阴影如影随形。”  
Jensen很惊讶Audrey突然对自己敞开诉说。他更惊讶的是，Audrey也不过是个普通的女孩。这个豁达率真、活力十足的女孩，也和每一个来自这样一个样板家庭的人一样——感情绑架的母亲、疏离逃避的父亲，拥有反反复复的自我怀疑。  
“有时候绝望起来，”Audrey说，“我觉得自己终其一生都只是那个站在辩护席上为自己声辩的角色，而我母亲是那个永远的裁决者。她永远都有权利来评判我，并且毁掉我的生活。当我看到Donna和你相处的时候，我总能发觉自己不拥有的那些东西。”  
Jensen抬手搂住她的肩：“如果能让你高兴一点，Donna这次来和我说我爸爸在教堂遇到了他老人家当年的初恋……这是这几天她唯一挂在嘴上的事。”  
Audrey笑了出来。  
“好了，这是我的事。让我们说回你，你看我也在你试图搞清你的时候，只关心我自己。所以你选的朋友真的有可能都是和你那邪恶的、粘人的、自怨自艾的母亲是一模一样的。”Jensen摆出非常搞笑的，半是同情半是惊恐的表情说。  
Audrey笑着伸手捶打他的胳膊。  
“我很抱歉，”最后她说，理着自己的头发，“我和那些对着Gay蜜大谈特谈童年创伤的人一样了。”  
Jensen挑了挑眉：“可不是么，我们都只是因为你很酷才和你一块玩。一旦发现你不是我们想的样子，我们肯定当机立断和你断绝友谊。”  
“是啊，我相信你们会的。”Audrey的笑容终于又恢复了明亮。

 

第七年的6月27日

 

有时候你会忘了幸福是脆弱的。清晨醒来的Jared Padalecki用一只胳膊挡在脸前。随着清醒来临，胃部的沉重感第一时间就回来了。  
Felicia告诉他，Audrey和Felicia说，她对Jared还有感觉。  
这句话就像一场持续了七年的闹剧。Jared要约某人了，Audrey回来了；Audrey不想要太认真的关系，他们分手了；Audrey要约某人了，Jared跑去找她复合；再过几个月，他们又分手了。中间伴随着所有人的意见，诸如：这个女孩是个疯子、你只是想要忘记Audrey而已、Audrey想要忘记你才会和他出去、你们俩这回在一起的时间比上回久哦。  
数不清的分手和复合，数不清的心碎和宿醉。  
然后他突然就爱上Jensen了，就像找到了缺失的那块拼图一样。一时之间他脑子里全是Jensen，唯一的念头就是他们曾经多么亲密，Jensen与他的灵魂有多么契合，以及如果未来会有人比自己能更多地拥有Jensen，他会有多么痛苦而不能接受。  
最起初，他没有做出行动。看到Jensen有别人陪并不好受。可若是和Audrey这么多年的关系让他得到了什么教训的话，那就是他有一群太过紧密的朋友——太过紧密、关心过度、无视界线的朋友。他为此骄傲，可同时也认识到，如果要和这群朋友中的任何一个约会，那就像是在和所有人约会。  
但他终于还是克制不住去争取，任何感情都是有风险的。那么他和Jensen需要赌上的运气并不会比其他人的更多。他选择信任他们。当他想起这么多年每一个与Jensen一起度过的感恩节，节日期间空空荡荡的纽约，每一次独立日的焰火，每一个看比赛的夜晚的共同欢呼，每一次人生低谷的互相陪伴。他们的每一个笑话，Jensen的所有欢笑和失落……他们早已是没有血缘的家人，所以想到从今以后每天早晨醒来看见的人是Jensen，他所能体会的情感只有振奋。  
他很快就爱上了他们。天呐Jensen是那么完美，而他的迷恋那么快就不可自拔。他对生活充满感恩，在浪费了这么多年后，Jensen还想要他。自从七年前Jensen的感情被他知道，他如今能回想起几乎每一次自己的视而不见，每一次情不自禁，与更多次的克制和疏离。  
现在他起来了，雨后的夏季空气澄澈明亮，建筑屋顶的浅蓝色比平日里更加出挑，Jared看了一会儿窗外，慢吞吞走去浴室刷牙。  
如今他拥有的一切都陷入岌岌可危……Jensen暗示自己求婚是哪一天？Donna来之前的那一天？那之后自己呢？虽然私下里去改订了戒指，但心里的犹疑是真的。如果他视Jensen作灵魂伴侣，就不应指望自己的动摇不被看出来。  
Jensen早晚也会知道Audrey告诉Felicia的话。这本不是大事，如果这不是一场为时七年的连续剧的话；如果不是七年来每一次错过，都因为自己正盲目地跑回Audrey身边的话；如果Jared在听见Jensen的暗示时立刻和他好好谈谈，了解他的想法的话，他们之间就不会有这样的危机，不会让Jensen那么闷闷不乐。  
他要去和Jensen好好谈谈。Jared吐掉漱口水，抬起脸看着镜子里的自己。

起床对Jensen Ackles来说是件无比艰难的事。下了一夜的暴雨，纽约窗外的天空正呈现着珐琅一般的蓝色。他觉得自己把几天来的疲惫都睡跑了，Donna在的那几天，仿佛每时每刻都在应付一场突击战，而从送她上回德州的飞机那一刻起，他又感到了一种失魂落魄的心碎。路过了熟悉的餐厅后悔没带Donna多去吃几次，看到路边玩耍的孩童也懊丧没更多陪母亲叙叙旧。  
家人就是当你离开得足够远时才会想念的人。这一点在Ackles博士离家十二年后终于有所体会。  
这会儿他伸着懒腰走出卧室，抓了抓他那朝至少五十个不同的方向支棱着的满脑袋乱毛。满心期待Audrey已经煮了咖啡留在厨房，于是他翘起鼻子朝空气里嗅了嗅。  
“我的老天爷啊！”当他看到坐在客厅里的，那个一团阴郁的大个子时，最后一丝睡意也被吓跑了，“进别人家时能不能出个声啊？”  
Jared抱膝坐在沙发里，抬眼看着Jensen时就像只被遗弃的大狗狗。他鼻头红红的，鉴于现在的室外温度，这应该是由于他来之前喝了酒。  
平复了心跳的Jensen先冲到咖啡机边给自己倒了满满一杯咖啡，然后坐到了Jared的对面。  
“嘿，”他轻声说，“你怎么了？我不在的时候做噩梦了吗？”  
Jared坐正了看着他，不知什么原因把眼睛瞪得很圆：“Jen，我想和你谈谈。”  
“……好的?”Jensen迷茫地说，“这么一大早就非说不可的话肯定很不得了。”  
Jared严肃地点了点头，他伸出双手把Jensen的手握在掌心里：“我永远都会选择你，Jensen。从我爱上你那一天起，我永远都只会选择你。”  
Jensen被这突如其来的伟大宣言震得说不出话。  
于是Jared就滔滔不绝说了下去：“你是我的灵魂伴侣，而我用了太久的时间意识到这一点。在这之前，我和那些‘不问，不说’的混蛋没什么两样。不回应你的爱，却一直想要霸占你的友谊，这让我在险些失去你之前都没有觉悟。所以，我从那时起就了解，珍惜一个人的第一步是对他的心意绝不轻忽。你是那么好，你是我在世上的彩虹……”  
“喔哦，在那儿打住，”Jensen抽回手往后退了几厘米，“我不知道是什么把你突然变成雪莱的。这没什么不好，我喜欢你这个样子，但可以了。而且我得说，一夜之间我的男朋友变成了个情话出口成章的唐璜，这有点恐怖了。”  
“Jen。”Jared又靠近了些。  
“喂……你这是责备的眼神吗？”Jensen向后退得更远了些。  
“我在为我们树立一个好榜样，”Jared的口才果真是演讲冠军级别的，“你看，当我们遇到问题时，就应该开口来谈一谈。我知道我们是一体的，我们生来就是，而今后也都会是。但这并不代表我们能够了解对方的每一个念头，而有时一件不经意的事情就会带来心结，这样是很不好的……”  
被说得晕晕乎乎的Jensen费劲儿地总结出了个重点：“所以……你是觉得我有心结吗？”  
Jared又流露出那种“你又不对我敞开心扉”了的责备眼神，是的，责备，Jensen简直莫名其妙。  
“你能痛快点告诉我你到底怎么了吗？”看着Jared明亮的眼睛一瞬间黯淡了下去，Jensen并不快活，但他实在太费解了，他必须搞个明白。  
“对不起……Jen，”Jared低着头轻声说，“当你暗示我求婚的时候，我应该立刻有所回应的。”  
Jensen的大脑一片空白，他慢慢地从沙发上站起身，退到了一边。他嘴唇动了动，看着Jared，却一个单词都没有说出来。  
Jared吓坏了，他看着Jensen慢慢退开，在心里哭泣自己又错过了那个重要的时刻。他现在只希望一切都还来得及挽回。  
“你他妈刚才说了啥？”当Jensen找回自己的声音时，这是他冒出的第一句话。  
“爆粗是很没有必要的，”Jared也有些激动了，“我虽然没有第一时间……”  
“停停停，”Jensen胡乱地挥着手，“我、什么时候、暗示、你、来求婚了啊？”  
“就那天夜里我们睡觉前。”  
“重复一遍，”Jensen面无表情地说，“具体重复一遍我当时说的话。”  
Jared一脸认真：“你当时说，‘别喊我宝贝，哪怕你手里举个戒指都不行’。”  
Jensen让自己在无语的空白里游荡了一会儿，才组织起语言：“第一，别喊我宝贝，我讨厌这个称呼，如果有什么和航空公司、官僚体制与加豆子的辣椒一样让我讨厌，就是别人喊我宝贝；第二，那句话只是个修辞，人们经常会这么说，‘哪怕你单膝跪地都不行’、‘哪怕你赤身裸体也别想’，如果每次这样的句子出现的场合都是暗示求婚，美式英语绝对是这世界上最一夫一妻制的语言……”  
“可……”有点反应过来的Jared试图插嘴。  
“第三，”Jensen果断地举起一只手，“我那时几乎已经睡着了。我不记得任何一个我去你那边过夜的晚上，在睡前我有运用一下明示暗示的语言艺术的精力。我累坏了，我需要睡觉。如果真的想要谁来和我求个婚，我至少会选一个我事后能记住的时间说。”  
Jared张口结舌地看着他，Jensen正双手环胸站在墙边，绿色的眼睛像被朝晖照亮的云朵一样透亮，白皙的脸上因为争辩泛着红色，他美得像幅画，丝毫不是Jared以为的沮丧失落的样子。  
“所以……你……没有……”  
“我没有，”Jensen走过来捧住他的脸，“所以这是你这两天这么反常的原因吗？”  
“我反常？”这下大脑一片空白的是Jared了。  
“是啊，”Jensen挨着他坐下，语气和眼神里都透露着担忧，“看比赛那天，你先是暗示了你经常想象什么领养孩子，接着又是这个，我随口的一句话也让你觉得是求婚暗示。”  
“我……”  
“Jared，”Jensen现在的语气几乎是怜爱了，“我早就说过你应该和我谈谈。改变性向是一件很大的事，很少有人能够在心理上凭一己之力就能适应。而且你一直是我们中间对婚姻最热衷的人，我们之间拥有的这个，这感觉起来很对，但这不代表我想要这么快就结婚的。”  
“你不想？”Jared觉得自己已经无法说出三个音节以上的句子了。  
“当然不想，”Jensen断然说，“我之前才拒绝了一枚戒指，你记得吗？而且我们现阶段的状态好极了，我本以为我们对目前想要的看法是一致的……”  
“我想多了。”Jared终于认识了这一点。  
Jensen笑着向他靠过来：“但不是说我们不可以慢慢实现这个目标。就只是，别那么着急好吗？那天在Misha和Felicia那里，你恨不得整个人黏在我身上，也是因为这个吗？”  
“我，有吗？”  
“你有。而当时Donna刚离开纽约，我累坏了，可我越是这么说，你就越不肯放过我似的。”  
哦。  
所以所有的误会都说开了。当Jensen又一次待在他的双臂间时，Jared用下巴摩挲着那头毛茸茸的头发，这样的周末清早让人放松而惬意。  
只除了……  
他口袋里的那只盒子，他第二次去钻戒改订下了加急单，隔天那有一堆碎钻的、还有一个海盗顶针般圆环的戒指就已完工，此刻正静静地待在他的口袋里。

那对情侣在一个多小时之后终于出门去了。Audrey从卧室里走出来，她并不想偷听别人的交谈。可显然，Jensen忽略了，在周末的清晨，她有可能没有出门的事实。而Jared，则更是没有注意到。  
他们那么一心一意地投入到彼此之间，所以她真的不是故意的，听到了谈话的最后一部分。  
“什么叫Audrey告诉Felicia她还没有完全放下你？”  
“Felicia是这么告诉我的，显然她和Misha那旷日持久的恋人未满时期终于结束，可她依旧对你的事完全放在心上呢。”  
“闭嘴，”Jensen的声音带着笑意，“Felie就是这样的性格，所以我敢打包票Audrey不过是说了些类似‘Jared今天气色真好’之类的话。”  
“是哦，我男朋友这么对我放心是我的荣幸。”  
“真的？”  
“什么真的？”  
“只是荣幸？没有那什么……男性魅力的自信上受挫之类的？”  
他们打闹了一会儿。  
“说真的，Jay。”Jensen安静下来的声音特别好听，“你怎么想的啊。你伤害过我，所以就认为我会伤害回去吗？这绝对不是我会用来处理我们的关系的方式，而且我相信你不会伤害我。”  
这么些年来，关于Audrey的问题就是每个人都对她所知甚少，可与此同时，似乎每个人都适度地了解她一些。她是家中独女，是勇往直前的战士，她坚韧而豁达。  
所以，甚少提及的事就包括，在许许多多的故作镇定的生活里，生活得以维系，正因拥有陪伴，每一个在酒吧犯傻和欢笑的夜晚，都像珍珠般宝贵。人一生很少有人能陪你走过所有的难堪与两难，当有这样的人时，可能又会忘记，正是因为难堪不易分担，所以才难得。  
当她试着告诉Felicia那些事情时，她并不知道自己在说什么。可在这个周末，当她在公寓独坐至夏季的薄暮降临，她终于明白，那些难得的倾诉只代表了一个承诺。人为自己做选择时总会伤害到别人，比如七年来的Jared和她自己，但从没有一回，她会故意去这么做，也许这正是她和她母亲的区别。所以，没有任何的友谊，比她现在拥有的更值得保护。哪怕保护意味着离开。

 

　　第七年的7月2日  
　　

　　这年的夏天带来满世界的明亮的时候，这群朋友中的大多数人都在恋爱。他们开始把一个人的公寓叫做“我们的地方”，松鼠酒吧门前的垃圾桶刷了新漆，和它的门一样，变成了林肯绿色。Felicia迷上了一种英式针线活，每天晚上手里都捧着。布鲁克林的街边植物繁茂。而大部分时候，情侣们开始更多地享受自己的时间。  
　　Audrey看到他们平时的卡座今天正由几位附近百货公司的职员占据，她独自走向吧台，Lorraine朝她笑了笑，动作麻利地给她倒了杯苏格兰威士忌，垫在一张纸垫上。  
　　“哦，你们换了杯垫。”Audrey拿起那张边缘刻着几何印花的纸垫。  
　　她注意到这件微不足道的小事，用来回答Lorraine的微笑，进而陷入了自己的沉思里。  
　　  
　　Jared在七月来临时带Jensen去欧洲度假。大学都在放假，而他自己的律所也在上月底正式宣告成立了。现在，他们坐在爱尔兰一座海滨的别墅里，听着风吹过莎台草的声音。  
　　“你看起来很平静，”Jared在橙红色的夕照里看着Jensen没有一丝阴影的脸，“而我坐在这里，知道是我给你带来了这个平静的神情，正是我这一年最幸福的时刻。”  
　　Jensen转过脸向他微笑，舒心地伸展着手指， Jared伸过自己的手来握住他的手。  
　　  
　　一对情侣在她身边坐下。她认出了那个女孩，在这附近上夜大，她正披着个明黄色的丝绸大方巾，朝那个头发扎成小股辫子的小伙子说着些什么。她看起来很清楚自己的声音有多大，也并不介意别人听到他们谈话的内容。  
　　“我简直无法理解她，她就是没法不打听别人的隐私。而且她闻起来糟透了，每天身上都有股子大麻的气味。”  
　　大麻。Audrey看着酒面旋转的冰块，大学毕业之后第一次吸大麻就是和这帮朋友。那天Jared来哥大找她，Chad、Jason和Jensen也都在。他们穿过长长的走廊，一些本科生在阴暗处交换着钱和货。  
　　“我们应该去买一点！”任何故事只要够疯，就都有Chad。  
　　“拜托，你都已经是订过婚又退过一次婚的人了耶。”Jared快乐地大叫着，他的手掌搭在她的肩膀上，“你不应该再做的事情已经有很多。”  
　　“事实上，正是这次的悲剧让我看清了很多事，”Chad在他们身后继续像布道一样庄重地说，“我，英勇的Chad Michael Murray，不论贫穷还是富裕，不论强健还是衰败，都不会让自己变成坐在酒吧里感叹英年不再的废物。”  
　　“哦，他最后迎娶的是他的青年时代。”Jared唱歌一般说到。  
　　“而大麻是其中之一？”她也笑着加入了调侃Chad的行列。  
　　“大麻绝对、绝对是其中之一。”  
　　  
　　现在他们回到了幽暗的内室。夕阳已经完全沉入海面，只剩下铅灰色的，如镜面一般平静的海。Jared在室内的光线下仿佛和那灰蓝的壁纸融为一体，像一尊大卫的塑像。Jensen率先向浴室走去，他们一整天都在游泳，Jared在海水里追逐着他，而下午之后就只是躺在沙滩上晒太阳。现在他的脚趾缝里都是沙，他们无疑把沙子带进了屋子里。  
　　等Jared也从浴室出来后，他们的床上正摆着晚餐。Jared看着Jensen单手撑在那洁白的床单上，他的小臂结实，泛着有些晒伤了的红色。他把晚餐推向一边，俯身在Jensen的上方。  
　　他们很快就开始接吻。在白天，当他在海浪里追赶Jensen，他很多次忍住了自己的欲望。想象着这么亲吻对方，如何埋进那双唇之间，试探他的舌尖，交换着彼此的呼吸，Jensen的手掌抚慰着他的肩膀。他们的呼吸开始变得粗重，他向上顶着Jensen的胯部。感受对方变得急促的动作，他的T恤被向上抽起，他也将自己的手伸进对方的衣服里，感受那下面的皮肤。Jensen现在杂乱无章地抚摩着他的腰，Jared向后退了些，只是为了让自己完全从衣物里解放出来。Jensen也靠在床头脱去了自己的上衣，他的睡裤被Jared向下拽走。  
　　“润滑剂在旅行包里。”Jensen的胸膛起伏着，呼吸不稳。  
　　Jared伸手拉开了床头柜的抽屉：“我昨天放到这里了。”  
　　于是Jensen吃吃笑起来。Jared探过半个身子去够他们需要的东西，他的腹部压在他的胸膛上，Jensen一个发力，让Jared仰面朝上。  
　　“哇哦。”手里刚拿到润滑剂和保险套的Jared惊讶却赞赏地瞪大了眼睛，Jensen骑在他的腰上，缓缓向他倾身而来。

　　“我想要感谢你，”Jensen在他的耳边亲吻着，“谢谢你带我到这里来。”  
　　Jensen的吻开始下移，那双唇扫过他的胸肌，柔若羽毛。接着他从他手里接过保险套，用牙齿缓缓撕开了袋子，将它放在嘴里。Jared呼吸不稳地看着Jensen用唇舌将那个半透明的薄膜套上自己的性器，并且始终抬眼看着他。  
　　“你说谢谢的方式，”他缓缓平复着呼吸，“我很欣赏。”  
　　而他的手掌暴露了他的心急，他抚过Jensen的脸孔，将手搭在他的后颈上，那里短短的金发还有些潮湿，他引领着Jensen的脸向自己的下身靠近。  
　　Jensen大方地用嘴唇裹覆住了他阴茎的顶端，那里柔软、火热而且潮湿，今晚的Jensen仿佛拥有魔法。  
　　  
　　最后Chad还是说服他们和他一起磕了。他们把自己关进Jensen的办公室里（那里空间最大），每个人轮流吞云吐雾了一番。  
　　磕嗨的感觉无论时隔多久也都不会陌生。她感受着自己胃里蒸腾起的喜悦，看着办公室里所有的家具都笼罩起一层白金的微光。Jared坐在她的对面，他们全都在地板上，背靠着桌椅之类的。Jensen坐在Jared旁边，他们肩膀挨着肩膀，Audrey仿佛看见一束光在他们头顶放大。Chad也坐在他们那一侧，他正向Audrey说着什么，听在她耳朵里仿佛是站在游泳池岸边的人向水底喊话。  
　　他们呵呵笑，互相骂脏话，对着自己的手指编十四行诗。最后，她看到Jensen把头轻轻靠在Jared的肩膀上。Jared也侧过脸去蹭了蹭那毛茸茸的头顶。  
　　“你俩看起来真是登对。”她在腾云驾雾般的狂喜里随口说道，这种时候仿佛万物都有点儿幽默感。  
　　Jensen歪着脑袋朝她微笑，而Jared则转过身去，握住Jensen的手腕，用那种他以为是悄悄话，其实却音量不小的嗓门说：“嘿，Jen，你知道吗？我的女朋友觉得我们俩在一起会很辣。”  
　　“那才不是她说的，”Jensen撅着嘴用和Jared一样的音量抗议说，“她只是说，我和你像是、像是一对儿。不过我和你不是，你和她才是、是一对儿哩。”  
　　“啊，我想这是她说的。”Jared认真地想了一会儿，大声而坚决地表达认同，“你总是对的，Jenny！”  
　　“不要喊我Jenny！”  
　　  
　　“我要经常带你出来度假。”Jared在Jensen抬起头，用手背擦拭着嘴角时大笑着将他捞过来亲吻，“你真是充满惊喜。”  
　　Jensen动了动让自己更好地待在Jared怀里，抬头接受着Jared的吻，咕哝着说：“你只是想要更多口交。”  
　　“我就是。”Jared翻身把他压到床单上，面朝枕头，“等你接受了我的回礼，你也会想要更多和我出来度假的，相信我。”  
　　  
　　Chad嚷嚷着，他想要吃苹果，Jason则开始说起亚利桑那州还是哪里的果园。Jensen在自己眼前幽怪的明亮中，想起了点儿什么，他爬起来双膝着地，趴到自己的办公桌前找来了纸笔，开始写写画画。  
　　“你在干什么呢？”Jared来到他的身后，那个暖烘烘的大个子整个趴在他的背上，将下巴搭在他肩膀上，伸着脑袋想要看Jensen正在写什么。  
　　“我在写一首歌词，我的脑子里刚才有个曲子。”Jensen对着自己面前空白的纸带着小学生一般的认真说。  
　　“喔……”Jared依旧趴在他背上，和他一同瞪着那张白纸，“真是一首美妙的曲子。”  
　　“你什么都不懂。”Jensen开始耸动自己一边的肩膀，想要把这一大块人形橡皮糖甩开，“走开，你根本不懂音乐，你甚至唱歌跑调呢。”  
　　“嗷！”Jared痛呼道，“你不能对你最好的朋友说这样的话！”  
　　你不是我最好的朋友，”Jensen气呼呼地说，看着房间另一边喃喃自语的Chad，“Chad才是我最好的朋友。”  
　　“我不管！”Jared搂住了他的腰，用脸撞着Jensen的肩胛中间，“我比Chad酷多啦。”  
　　  
　　Audrey在这个晚上对着自己的半杯酒，想起Padalecki和Ackles像小学生一样缩在办公桌后面的那个上午。他们头挨着头，肩膀挨着肩膀，看起来那么亲密无间，不知道的人会以为他们两小无猜直到现在。  
　　也许从那时起她就知道，知道他们彼此联结。当然，她知道的远不止这些。  
　　她一直都知道自己不会长久地停留在一个地方。  
　　  
　　Jensen半躺在Jared的怀里，房间里只有他那抑扬而断续的抽气与呻吟的声音。他背靠着Jared的胸膛，他的男朋友的有力的手掌正掌控着他的性器。房间的天花板有一整面镜子，他能看见自己的表情，与Jared温柔而专注的侧脸。他们都面朝着天花板，他也看见自己的阴茎是怎样被Jared握住并上下撸动，顶端充血，深红，饱胀着。Jared的拇指时不时撩拨着他的囊球，那让他的身体更加绵软，眼前仿佛看见一圈圈的水波。  
　　我不行了，他请求着，快一点。而Jared只是在他耳边发出低沉而安抚的嘘声，那甚至让他更动弹不得了。  
　　Jared的另一只手勾住了他的大腿根部，将他的两腿分得更开。这就是他现在的样子，膝盖打颤，弯曲着，大大分开自己的双腿，仰面看着镜子里男朋友为他手淫的样子。而Jared调整了姿势，他们都变成平躺，他的背部完全地压在Jared身上，他们的视线在镜子里相遇，这让这一切更加火辣了。  
　　“喜欢看到你这样，”Jared在他耳边说，鼻梁轻轻蹭着他的鬓发，仿佛在轻嗅他的味道，而他的舌尖，舔过了Jensen的太阳穴、耳垂，又在他的侧脸和脖颈处逡巡。  
　　他为他撸动的手时而疾速有力，时而却懒洋洋的轻柔，偶尔还松开手，只是让Jensen看着自己的性器如何竖在空气中，挺立着，尖端发红，满脸的渴求和压抑不住的眼泪。  
　　Jared就放任他备受折磨，有指尖轻轻挠着他的小球，成功逼出了他的哭喊。  
　　“想看到你的极限，”他说，声音却是温柔而诱导的，“你还没有到呢，是吗？”  
　　说着，他将手移到了他的身后，让Jensen变为侧躺，分开了他的臀瓣。  
　　Jared又爬向床头柜，Jensen面向左侧躺在床单上，双手在自己面前交叠，看着爬回来的Jared将它们拉到床头，并且带领着他紧紧握住床头的木头。  
　　“我们出门前商量过这个。你不能动。”Jared检视了一番他的抓握，现在他只能保持侧躺了。  
　　紧接着，哪怕Jensen心里知道接下来会发生什么，还是大声呻吟了起来。Jared亲吻着他的臀侧，抬起他靠近上方的一条腿，凑过去轻吻了一下他的穴口。然后探进了一根手指。很快就是两根。它们在他的里面分剪，扭动，探寻着他的敏感点，又反复故意擦过。  
　　他除了呻吟说不出其他的话，Jared却又想到了什么一般，拿过一个枕头，挡住他挺立的阴茎，来到他的身后，将他又重新翻到微微面朝上了一些。  
　　“看那里。”Jared依旧在他身后引导着他去看镜子，镜子里他的胯部完全被那个枕头挡住，只能看到Jared手腕的动作，却看不见全部正在发生的事。只是他们，大汗淋漓，靠在一起，只是他，满面潮红，咬住下唇也抑制不住哀求和眼角的泪水。  
　　而Jared的手指就在他的后面进出。现在变成了律动，坚定，而且有力。Jensen听见自己随着Jared的动作发出的有节奏的声音，直到再也不控制自己而达到高潮，他的眼前爆炸出一片缤纷的颜色，同时前面也喷薄而出，射了满枕头。  
　　  
　　Jared在Jensen身后说：“你看起来闪闪发光，太美了。”  
　　  
　　Audrey放下酒杯走出了酒吧。她在这里已经停留了超过七年，她一度以为这将是一个长久的岸边，只不过，生活又吹响了前进的角声，而这一回她听清了。  
　　  
　　当他们重新从浴室出来，在床上沉沉欲睡。爱尔兰的夏季夜晚天空并不会全黑，窗外透着灰暗的光亮。  
　　“Jen，”Jared伸展开自己的胳膊而Jensen靠近他的怀里，“我爱你，”他耳语着，“你在微笑吗？”  
　　Jensen在他胸口点了点头：“我猜我是形状奇异却有甜味的果子。”  
　　“你在说什么？”  
　　“我祖父，我最近时长想起他，还有他说过的话。他年轻时曾在俄亥俄的果园工作。他告诉我，每当秋天的时候，当你在果园散步，树杈之间都空了，苹果都不见了，泥土也已经冻得发硬。总会有几只零星的，采果人不想要的苹果留在树上。形状怪异，集中在树枝的一小块部位。只有不多的几个人懂得那种苹果有多甜。过去，每当祖父说起他和祖母的婚姻，总是形容她为‘她是那个发现了形状怪异的苹果的甜味的人’。”  
　　Jensen的声音已经变得朦胧：“我过去并没有太留意他说的这些。直到我遇到了你。”  
　　Jared收紧了怀抱，拥抱着Jensen，和他那个关于苹果的比喻。  
　　“睡吧。”  
　　

 

 

 

 

 

 

秋

 

第七年的8月31日

 

　　“好了，刚才那是我妈。”Audrey挂断电话走回酒吧，“哦，很好，显然你们都知道，否则点唱机不会正在播放Celine Dion的《On ne change pas》。”  
　　Jensen靠在Jared身上大笑着：“绝对巧合，无比巧合。”  
　　“我们想给你点儿特别的送别礼物。”Felicia附和道。  
　　“承认吧！”Jared高声说，“不论你什么时候看多兰的这部电影，这首歌响起时你都哭得稀里哗啦。”  
　　Audrey在这个深秋，就将去到奥地利，维也纳大学在新建东亚艺术史项目，她递交了工作申请，并很快就顺利通过。朋友们起初也惊讶于她的决定，但终究，她是他们了解的Audrey，停驻在某个地方才是他们最后一件能想到的，关于她的事。  
　　“我妈一如既往地、铁了心地憎恨我热爱的一切事物。”Audrey喝掉了自己杯里剩的最后一点酒。  
　　“可你也总是能战无不胜，”Jensen在她对面轻声说，“你总是能的。”  
　　“Aww，”Audrey越过整个桌子去拥抱他，“我无法相信我要离开你们，去另一个地方重新开始。”  
　　“我们会超级、超级想你。”Felicia也倾身加入这个三人抱抱。

　　  
七年前的10月26日

 

　　“哇哦，”Felicia说，“无法相信你走过那么多的地方，你就像是我的偶像，你就像……Neil Young的歌里唱的那些姑娘。”  
　　“我会把这句话当作恭维的。可是其实这样也很难，我总是很难交到朋友，”Audrey笑着干了自己的酒，“下一轮我请。”  
　　当她走去吧台时，Felicia激动得坐立不宁，向伙伴们宣布：“她就是我的BFF了，你们最好谁都别和她约会！我不要因为你们这群从来摸不到约会技巧的野人搞砸我的BFF。”  
　　“遵——命——！”Chad戏剧性地说，“说这话的时候请你看着Padalecki。”  
　　Felicia剑一般的目光盯向Jared：“别搞砸了！看在上帝的份上。”  
　　“好吧，我支持你，”Jared摆着手笑着，“我从来不知道女孩对另一个女孩的痴迷可以这么火辣，但是，好的，我支持你。”  
　　“所以呢，你们现在是男朋友和女朋友了吗？”  
　　Jared顿时发出那种完全不像他的笑声：“说啥？什么啊，当然不是啦。”  
　　“哦，她只想要一段随意的关系是吧。”Felicia托着腮，面无表情地直接指出。  
　　“是的。”Jared垂下脑袋。  
　　“她不喜欢调情短信、睡觉抱抱、爱心早餐、公开跳舞以及一切你擅长的那些对吧。”  
　　“对，也不喜欢那些。”  
　　“而你想要所有的。”只要Felicia愿意，她真是可以非常一针见血。  
　　“是……我想……”Jared摊开双手挫败地说，“但是那不是问题的关键。”  
　　“是啊，”Felicia打量着他，“问题的关键永远是别人想要什么，而不是你又选错了女孩。”  
　　“嘿，我已经答应你不会搞砸你的BFF计划了。你能对我好一点吗？”  
　　这时Audrey正端着他们的酒走了回来，她轻盈地摆动着，跟着酒吧里正在放的一首歌轻轻哼着。  
　　“嘿，你回来啦。”Felicia用那种最甜蜜的“我是你最好的朋友”的嗓音说，Jared和Chad同时翻了一个白眼，“你看起来很喜欢这首歌。”  
　　“哦，没什么。”Audrey将每个人的酒放在大家面前，“只不过这是我高中毕业舞会时的一首歌。我当时的朋友们总是把里面的名字改成Audrey唱着玩。就像是，Don't break my heart，Audrey. Don't you stop loving me today，Audrey.”  
　　“挺萌。”Chad挤了挤眼睛向Audrey举杯。  
　　“哦……我高中的时候也……”Felicia热情地附和着，然后她停了下来，看到Misha和大家都打趣儿地看着她，便不服气地继续说，“有以我名字命名的……电子游戏。每当有人打破纪录时，大家就会说。你打破了一个Day记录，你知道……我的姓……”  
　　看到大家同情的目光她终于停了下来。  
　　Audrey茫然地看了她一会儿，决定不去深究，转脸冲Jared露出微笑：“管他的，你想跳舞吗？”  
　　“什么？”大个子看起来不知手脚该怎么摆放，“你想，你想跳舞，和我跳舞，在这？”  
　　“是啊傻瓜，”Audrey笑着牵起他的手把他拖去用来跳舞的那片空地，“你们喝完这轮该停下来了，你们都开始前言不搭后语啦。”  
　　灯光温柔地罩在他们身上，他们随着音乐跳着毫无章法的舞。  
　　“Aww，我可以姑息这份甜蜜。”Felicia评价道，“让他再多享受一些这样的日子吧。”  
　　“他会越来越爱她，越来越爱，直到她伤透了他的心。”  
　　Jensen也和她同样望着那对情侣，Felicia便看了他一眼：“你为什么从来都不约会？”  
　　“啊？”Jensen脸红了，“我约的。我只是……还没有……”  
　　歌曲的切换打断了他还没想出来的借口。而那对情侣只是更加欢快地左摇右摆起来。他们看起来像《低俗小说》里的“文森特和马沙的妻子”。Audrey的皮肤白皙得像子夜的繁霜，而Jared……则又大只又笨拙。  
　　Felicia是错的，他们看起来像是经典的爱情电影。而那些电影的最后，都是有情人终成眷属的。  
　　

第七年的8月31日

 

　　“嘿，我不敢相信我没有注意到，”Audrey突然挥着手打断了他们的交谈，“是这首歌！我的毕业舞会之歌，你们……”  
　　她将目光重新投向她的朋友们，而Jared正朝他微笑：“是的，这就是我给你的告别礼物啦。”  
　　说着他向她伸出手：“我有这个荣幸吗？”  
　　Audrey忍不住紧紧捂住胸口，她挽过Jared的手臂向舞池走去。  
　　“我猜这就是他的幸福结局了。”Felicia，像很多年前一样，注视着他们，接着又将目光投向一样含笑的Jensen，“Jared没有被伤透心，并且和有情人终成眷属了。”  
　　Jensen抿着酒杯的边缘眨了眨眼睛：“生活是很奇妙的。不过话说回来。少了Audrey你也彻底没有潜在的出柜对象啦，话说这么多年间，你俩有亲热过吗？”  
　　“Jensen！”Felicia大惊小怪地叫着，“这不像你！这像是Chad才会脑补的问题。”  
　　“Chad也想知道。”Chad在一旁机敏地接话道。  
　　Felicia低着头笑着：“你们超恶心。”  
　　“嘿，”一直坐在一边，今晚和Chad约会的女孩插话道，“朝夕相处的朋友之间总会有的，而要说你们，应该任意两个人都有过那个……几乎偶然地亲热了的场合才对。”  
　　Jensen扬了扬眉毛看向Felicia。而Misha也插话道：“告诉我们吧，我保证不会嫉妒。去他的，我保证这是我今晚和你在一起时脑子里会一直想着的画面。”  
　　Felicia拍打了Misha的手臂一下，然后高声向跳舞的那两个人喊道：“嘿，Audrey！”  
　　正摇头晃脑地跳着那个怪舞的Audrey向这边看过来。  
　　Felicia趁着自己刚好的醉意继续喊：“他们都觉得我们肯定亲热过。”  
　　酒吧别的角落里传来了口哨声。而Audrey则大笑着，向Felicia走过来，她的脸庞因为热而泛着红。  
　　她走到他们的桌边，Felicia抬起脸，Audrey则捧着她的脸蛋对准她的嘴唇干脆地亲了一口。  
　　附近桌子传来的掌声像是有什么爆炸了一样。  
　　Felicia得意地转脸看向Misha：“如你所愿了没有啊。”  
　　而Misha满脸的梦幻，他向Jensen伸出脸：“快让我醒过来，我要醒过来。”  
　　更不要说Chad几乎要公然唱起祝酒歌了。  
　　“那绝对是这七年间发生在这个酒吧里的最火辣的事情的前十名。”  
　　“哦？还有这么个列表吗?”Chad臂弯里那个女孩睁大眼睛问。  
　　“有的。”Chad伸出五指开始数。  
　　“第十名，Jared和Audrey。第九名，Misha和Lorraine。第八名，我和Lorraine。”  
　　“嘿，Lorraine约过我，而你只是利用她一夜情，你的排名是基于？”Misha插了句话。  
　　而Chad只是竖起手指继续说着：“第七名，Jensen和Al，抱歉Jared。第六名，我想象的Audrey和我。”  
　　Jared看了一眼Audrey而后者坚决地摇着头：“从来没有，只不过没有什么能阻止Murray的想象。”  
　　“第五名，想象的Felicia和我。”  
　　“哦，我在你的幻想里排在Audrey前面？”Felicia激动地说，“这是我第一次听你的幻想时没觉得冒犯。”  
　　“第四名，Jason和Chris对彼此的秘而不宣的幻想。”  
　　Chris向Jason抛了个媚眼而Jason只是举了举杯。  
　　“第三名，就是荣耀的、荣耀的今晚这幕。”  
　　“第二名，Misha和Felicia。”  
　　“第一名……”Chad整理了一番自己的领带，“Well，有一天，很晚了。只剩下我，而突然之间……Stephen Amell从那扇门里走进来。”  
　　“什么？？？”Jared率先大叫起来，“你勾搭了绿箭侠？”  
　　“技术上来说，并没有，”Chad老实承认，“我看着他走进来，带着鸭舌帽，我给他买了一杯酒。然后回去路上我们拼了车。”  
　　“哦。”大家说。  
　　“嘿。这可是Stephen Amell。他自己也说过，每个人离变成gay只有八杯啤酒的。”  
　　“他这么说过？”Jensen饶有兴趣地勾起嘴角。  
　　“如果你们没有注意到，”Jared向前趴在桌上试图引起大家注意，“为什么我和Jensen不在这个列表里啊。”  
　　“哦……”Chad挥了挥手，“你们会结婚的。你们简直已经结婚了。而这则没有一点点火辣可言。”  
　　Jared一时语塞，而Jensen则有点好奇。  
　　说话间，那首Audrey的曲子已经播放到了尽头。酒吧里响起Geoge Jones那自带黑胶质感的嗓音。  
　　“哇，”Audrey把Jared向Jensen推去，“你知道怎么着，这应该是你们的歌曲，我把这首歌命名为你们的歌了，快去跳舞。”  
　　Jared看向Jensen的眼睛，他看到了满满的爱和“我愿意”。所以他牵着Jensen的手，带着他走到人群里。并揽住了他的腰。  
　　他们几乎只是互相倚靠着缓缓移动，没有什么步法可言。  
　　“你真是个好舞者啊。”Jensen轻笑，说着反话。  
　　“我的惊喜多着呢。”Jared大言不惭地说。  
　　他们跳了会儿舞。Jensen把脑袋搁在了Jared肩膀上。而Jared不能更享受这样的亲密。  
　　“我喜欢你喝了酒的样子。”他微微低头，在Jensen的耳边说。  
　　“唔？”  
　　“少许的酒让你变得放松，而喝醉之后你则是个彻头彻尾的小疯子，又吵闹又轻佻。”  
　　“我从不轻佻。”Jensen抗议着他的词语选择，“我是冷静稳重的代言人。”  
　　“哦？是吗。”Jared坏笑着，“我可还记得在拉斯维加斯的屋顶，某个冷静稳重的醉鬼可是偷了……一整个联合国的国旗呢。”  
　　“闭嘴。”Jensen的脸依旧埋在他的肩膀下方，“我不记得的事都不算数。”  
　　“嗯，”Jared颔首，Jensen感到他的男朋友把下巴垫在他脑袋上，“建立国家可不是一件小事。”  
　　“我不记得、我不记得、我不记得。”Jensen涨红了脸，开始用脑袋撞向他的胸膛，“你最好闭嘴。”  
　　Jared笑着，在越发柔缓的音乐声里拥紧Jensen。  
　　“嘿，Jensen。”气氛刚刚好，Jared想起了自己放在钱包里的戒指。  
　　“嗯？”Jensen抬起头。  
　　注视着那双绿眼睛，Jared放轻了声音，但又显得郑重：“我想和你说……”  
　　音乐戛然而止。酒吧的灯光也突然变暗。停下脚步的情侣向四周看去。女侍Lorraine和酒吧老板Peter已经走到了空场的中央，看起来有什么事要宣布。  
　　Jared在心里略略失望，但还是先和Jensen一起回到了他们的座位。  
　　“我很高兴今晚留到现在的都是常客，”老板Peter说，“所以我也可以向大家告别。”  
　　一时间没有人说话。  
　　“我们即将离开纽约，所以，这间酒吧也就要易手了。下一位老板似乎不打算将它作为酒吧来经营。”  
　　“哦，不……”Chad惨痛的声音在人群里格外清晰。  
　　Peter看向他们的方向：“是的，Murray先生。您在酒吧里创下的奇迹，以及您为女士们带来的时光，是我回到缅因州养老之后，年年都会回忆的部分。”  
　　接着，他又转向了大家：“今晚的酒全都免费，感谢这些年来的每一位主顾。点单请随意，我们今晚不打烊。”  
　　这个消息太过突然。每一个角落都弥漫着有些安静的伤感。  
　　“我都不知道他们结束经营的事。”Felicia说。  
　　“我真不敢相信。”Audrey四处打量着酒吧的内室，“我以为，哪怕我今后在欧洲。我也可以想象你们每天晚上的活动，Chad会是那个要求再结束晚一点的，哪怕等到你们其他人都有了孩子，Chris总会背着吉他迟到，Jared和Jensen就像现在这样坐在一起，好时光会一直继续下去……而Felicia你……和Misha……”  
　　她突然说不下去。Felicia拥抱住她的肩膀。  
　　“不管怎么说，”Jensen将杯底在桌面上敲了敲，举起了酒杯，“为好时光。”  
　　“为好时光。”大家低声地齐声说。  
　　Peter和Lorraine正在一桌一桌地告别，这时走到了他们的卡座前。  
　　“啊，你们是我最具传奇色彩的客人们。”他说。  
　　而Chad则抗议起来：“酒吧关门以后我们要怎么续写传奇呀。我们要去哪里聚会，虚度时光，还有所有那些……”  
　　Peter在他的大胡子底下露出一个感怀而温厚的微笑：“可是，你们也即将不再聚在一起了，不是吗。”  
　　酒吧老板离开向下一桌走去，Lorraine向他们露出一个短暂的微笑也离开了。  
　　“天呐，他说得对，”Felicia惊呼，“不只是Audrey要离开。Misha基本已经每年有一半的时间都在伦敦和LA奔波巡演，Chris和Jason已经在考虑签奥斯汀的唱片公司，Jared和Jensen，他们会在不久的将来搬去郊区，Jared的理想生活里有一个大房子，林荫道，游泳池……Peter说得对，我们也就要不聚在一起，事实上我们已经很少聚在一起，我们的传奇就要结束了。”  
　　“不，我不允许，”Chad大声说着，“我们会把所有最传奇的事情一起再做一遍。”  
　　“好的。”Jared附和着，“我没有意见。”  
　　“我们已经三十多岁……我敢相信Chad的列表上有一半的事情对现在的我们来说有生命危险。”  
　　“不。我们要永远都不说这样的话。永远都不说‘我已经太老了而不能做这个’，这是我们的遗产，你们答应我。”  
　　又是一轮喃喃的认同声。  
“为永远都不说太老。”干杯。

 

第七年的9月2日

 

“这个真好看。”Felicia趴在Audrey那堆摊开的还未打包的衣物上说。  
Audrey回头看着对方手里的那条褶缝里镶嵌着祖母绿缎带的晚礼服，“我在古着店里买的，那个皇后区的女人试图让我相信它来自殖民时代。我穿上它的时候看起来像颗绿色的棉花糖，喜欢你就拿去吧。”  
“哦，谢谢。”Felicia笑着将这条裙子摆在一边。  
站在一旁看着他们的Chad说：“这样真好，看到你们互相分享衣物，分享日用品，还有其他……”  
“我们不会再当你的面亲热的，Chad。”Audrey干脆地说，将一堆文具扔进其中一只纸箱。  
“好吧。”Chad转身离开这个房间，其他的朋友们都在客厅里。  
Misha正在向Jason演示他最近的一次试镜是怎么变成一场彻底的灾难的。Jared坐在他们的对面，手臂搭在Jensen身后的沙发靠背上。  
“你最近换洗发水了吗？”他突然将脸凑近Jensen的脑袋。  
“呃……你在闻我的头发么？”Jensen扭动着想要逃离这个靠近的大个子。  
“你肯定换洗发水了，”Jared笃定地说，“你闻起来像是椰子的香味。”  
“Aww， 你确定不是你自己吗？”Misha忍不住打趣他，“不是你自己换了洗发水，或者沐浴露，或者香水，或者，你知道，护体乳液，眼部精华，晨霜晚霜之类的？”  
“Jensen闻起来不一样了！”Jared一边对Misha怒目而视，一边肆意地把脸埋到Jensen的发顶。  
当然他很快就在Jensen严厉的目光下停止了自己的行为。  
Chad便插话道：“你们知道什么会超酷吗，我们再去一次Andrew Anderson的派对。”  
“那确实会超酷。还记得我们当时在一条漂浮在公海上的船里醒过来吗？”  
“是的，那是一条渔船。而几周之后Chad才发现这条渔船已经被他买下来了。”

 

七年前的某月某日

 

“我可不去这个什么Andrew Anderson的派对，”Felicia在他们的卡座里端坐着，翻阅着面前的杂志，“而且，谁会给自己的孩子起名叫Andrew Anderson啊，这是什么鬼名字。”  
“Andrew Anderson是酷炫的代名词，”Chad抗议说，“这是一个纽约的传说，集神秘、疯狂、充满火辣的妞以及最酷的人于一身。而Jensen为我们弄到了邀请函，我们要去这个派对！”  
Jensen谦逊地表示：“只是我做助教的课上有一个研究生认识这个什么Anderson，他邀请的我。而且，在刚刚那个吧台边的金发女孩听到我们在谈论这个派对，而立刻大感兴趣之前，你可是一点都不想去呢。”  
Jared立刻附和道：“是呀，我相信你的原话是‘Andrew Anderson听起来就是个搞不到女孩的人类学家，Murray不去’。”  
“如果我早一点意识到人类学家会有这样的人脉，我今晚就会当个人类学家。”Chad大言不惭的地说。  
“你不可能一个晚上就……”Jensen想了想，放弃了去和Chad讲道理。  
Jared这时冲他笑了笑，那个微笑看起来就像忠良的大金毛一般温驯又温暖，Jensen觉得仿佛一杯暖暖的蜂蜜水滑进了胃里。  
而事实上，这个派对名副其实棒极了。每个人都几乎忘了自己，整个晚上都保持在一种飘飘然的喜悦中，到了后来，仿佛只剩下嗅觉还在运作。在Jensen的记忆里，他闻到群山换上新装、乡村充满紫光、清晨壮阔的朝阳和草地幽冥的景况。  
“上！帝！啊！”听Jensen描述完诗情画意之后，Chad大惊小怪地说，“我们去了加拿大。”

 

第七年的9月2日

 

“可是，你忘了吗。我们在之后再也没找到过这个Andrew Anderson。”Jensen说。  
那之后的第二天，当Jensen遇到那个邀请他们的研究生并表达谢意时，这位学生说，“我不明白，Ackles博士。我说的人是Anderson Andrew，并不是Andrew Anderson。那只是个小型聚会。而且我很确定您昨晚没有在那里。”  
而之后他趁着宿醉拍着研究生的肩膀说：“啊哈，我知道，那是个秘密对嘛。你放心，AA派对的第一条守则，不谈论AA派对。我懂的。”这样的行为自然是完全不明智的。  
“可是，我们在吧台遇到的那位金发舞者是真实的，不是吗？她听到我们的交谈，对我们会去这个派对大感羡慕。”Chad说，“她听错了名字，或是我们听错了名字。那是我们混淆名字的开始，也就是我们的第一条线索。”  
很显然，Chad将这整个Andrew Anderson消失的派对当作了一个可以循着线索找到真相的谜语。而第一步则是，混进一个派对里。  
这便是他们怎么在依旧闷热的九月初沦落到布鲁克林的一间地下室的。四周围着满胳膊纹身的俄罗斯汉子，和邪恶版本的脱衣舞娘。而Chad毫无自知之明地大喊着：“哈，我们发现了你们的秘密，派对开始了吗？”  
最后Jared不得不给了俄罗斯人一千五百美元（他身上所有的钱），并带领着大家跑路。  
“我不明白，”Chad边跑边说，“那绝对是那天晚上我们去的第一个地址，也许是我搞错了暗号。”  
“是啊，”Jared迈开长腿气喘吁吁地接话道，“如果你弄对了暗号，你应该会被顺利放进冰毒柜子里，并在明早被送到码头。”

 

第七年的9月3日

 

Jensen在堆成小山一般的纸箱上向自己的餐桌攀爬。  
Audrey跟在他身后道歉，今天这些包裹将要寄往欧洲，这是Audrey和他作为室友的最后一天了。Jensen很体谅地说着没有关系。  
当他们终于到达餐桌，Audrey说：“我搬走以后，你可以把这里租出去。”  
Jensen耸了耸肩膀：“你来之前我也是一个人住，那个空着的卧室是客房。”  
Audrey沉默了一会儿：“或者，你把这间公寓租出去，搬去Jared那里，又或者，可以让Jared搬进来。”  
Jensen像是被自己的麦片呛了一下。  
“哦，这是Jared应该操心的问题，我并不想吓你，”Audrey赶忙挥了挥手，“我只是说你们看起来进行得很顺利，没别的。”  
Jensen盯了一会儿自己的碗，抬起头来问：“如果我问Jared，你觉得他会答应吗？”  
“哦！”Audrey隔着桌子伸手过来握住Jensen的手，“他当然会！他会非常、非常开心的。”  
“真的？”Jensen看起来紧张极了。  
“当然，有什么比承诺更让Jared Padalecki幸福呢。”  
“那倒是真的，”Jensen露出一个小小的微笑，“那，那我想我会问的。”  
“天呐……”Audrey起身给了他一个拥抱，“我知道这话由我来说可能会显得不那么可信，但你们在一起感觉对极了，去问他吧，祝福你们。”

早餐后，当Audrey去学院完成最后的文书手续，Jensen在自己的书房坐下试图开始动笔写另一篇论文。他没什么思路，直到Chad又找上门来，并打电话叫来了所有人。  
“我们就不能放下这个事儿么，”Jared哀叹道，“就不能把它当作是一个有去无回，今生只此一趟的永无乡或者仙境什么的。不再去寻找他了吗？”  
“我们必须回到那个派对上，”Chad斩钉截铁地说，“而经过了更加严密的推理，我想第一条线索应该比吧台边的金发女郎更早。Jen，我们晚上能去你的人类学教室里吗？”  
“我想可以，”Jensen看着Chad谨慎地说，“不过你能别搞出太大动作么，我觉得那个新来的院长并不喜欢我。”

“我怀念大学，”当他们都在Jensen的教室里，Felicia环顾着四周说，“那时我总是逃课，但是是的，我想念大学时代。”  
“你大学时什么样？”Misha走到她身边轻声问。  
“超级反叛，积极的活动家，”Felicia怀念地说，“参加了一堆抗议活动。抵制实验室侵害非洲原住民部落的知识产权、抵制圣诞节陋习、抵制用捐款来建造博物馆——因为没有什么比欧洲美洲大陆上的博物馆更彰显白人男性的霸权了。”  
“哦。”Misha饶有兴趣地听着。Jensen看着Chad翻找着自己平时放在教室柜子里，供学生们借阅的书籍。而Jared则开始思考，他可以把Jensen平时上课的教室，变成拥有他们最甜蜜回忆的地方，他可以在这里求婚。他想和Jensen结婚。这个念头不再是因为他误会了Jensen的某句话，或者结婚是他必须完成的人生理想。在酒吧最后营业的那天，当他们被朋友们和音乐围绕，并且Jensen就在他的怀中时，他无比确定自己希望这一刻能持续到永远。  
“不！”Felicia突然惊叫了一声。大家都向她看去。  
“哦对不起，我只是，站在这里想起来自己的大学时代。我知道我受的加州公立大学的教育会让你们觉得我有一肚子不切实际的远大理想。但我曾经真的有的，我们抵制动物杀手，追求众生平等，你们知道，那时候我们会在晚上跑来教室，讨论终结世界贫困的问题。”  
“不切实际这个词真是被低估了。”Misha在一旁冷静地说。  
“我知道这些听起来很可笑。可我还是难过。这完全不是我曾经承诺自己的生活。所有的许诺我没有完成一项。曾经生活有一个目标，而现在，我完全不拥有任何理想，我觉得自己特别自私。”  
“你现在的工作依旧在帮助别人啊，”大家说，“你为别人处理让人后悔的纹身，胎记，以及纹身……”  
“这完全不一样。”Felicia丧气地说，“那些意志高昂的理想，我没有完成一样。”  
“你可以告诉大家不要投票给特朗普啊，”Misha宣布，“这也是功德一件。”  
Chad在这时大叫起来：“我找到了！我找到了Andrew Anderson！”  
那是Jensen放在柜子里的一本人类学读本，因为被很多人翻越过而显得陈旧。其中一页上，画了一幅Jensen的速写，虽然是寥寥几笔，却很像。在那副小像的下方，署着：Anderson Andrew。  
“所以呢？”Jensen迷茫地说，“现在我们知道有个人叫Anderson Andrew了，他可能是当时的一个学生。可我最后并没有去他的派对啊。我们去的是Andrew Anderson派对。这些名字真的要把我搞疯了。”  
可那副小像就在那里，像一张遗落的拼图，那上面的Jensen微微笑着，目光低垂，就像他做助教时坐在讲坛旁边的样子。  
大家盯着肖像画看了一会儿，一齐发出一声恍然大悟的 “哦——”。  
无疑这里曾有过一位名叫Anderson Andrew的学生，而邀请Jensen去聚会的那位研究生则是这位Anderson的朋友。那不是一个小型聚会，那是一次介绍约会。或者以小型聚会为名的介绍约会。  
而至于传说中的Andrew Anderson。也许并没有这个人。  
他们突然意识到自己对七年前的一场派对的全部记忆都只有第二天早晨。至于之前的吧台边的金发女郎，被搞混的名字，连地址都找不对的现场，都似乎是关于那个事件的记忆自行生长出的谜语。然后，在他们自己事后越来越夸张的描述中，变成了神话。  
这个谜语并不会有答案。  
只不过是另一件生活的神秘事件揭示了自己的谜底。  
“感谢上帝你是如此迟钝，”Jared走到Jensen身边揽着他的肩，而Jensen只想微笑。  
“我想应该找不到了。”Chad决定放弃。  
“为什么找到这个不知是否真的存在的Andrew Anderson对你来说如此重要？”Felicia微笑着问他。  
“这么说吧，”Chad说，“你们都在改变。你和Misha找到了彼此作为真爱，Jared和Jensen也开始了他们的生活。Audrey将要去欧洲。Chris和Jason的音乐也越做越好。看起来你们都将是和我不一样的人了。我只是想，也许回到那个派对上，我们还在一起做一些疯狂的事，明早在加拿大醒来，我能再一次觉得超酷。”  
“如果没有传奇的Chad Michael Murray，我们都只是一群一点都不酷的nerd而已啊。”Felicia走过去拥抱了Chad，“哦，我们会永远爱你。”  
“嘿，”Jensen出声打断了这一幕，“走廊拐角处有两架自动贩售机。你们想让我去买一些芝士片和糖果，在我的教室里喝酒吗？”  
大家表示了对这个提议的一致赞同。  
当Jensen站在自动贩售机前，他想，纽约每一个夜晚都在发生无数的派对，也许七年前的那一场在他们的记忆中如此无与伦比，只是因为他们都正在最好的年纪，并且共同地经历了那一切。  
所以，当他拿好自己买的食品转身离开时，没有注意到有两个大学三年级的学生走到了贩售机前。其中一个对另一个说：“你知道今晚有Andrew Anderson的派对吗。那个超酷。你一定得参加。”

 

第七年的9月4日晚

 

Jared在回Jensen公寓的路上回忆了自己的全部生活。他从读大学到如今，因为读法学院而搬来纽约，遇到了Jensen。这其中有辛酸与艰难。但更多的，则是生活原本的丰盛。他有时也会迷茫失落，可更多时候，他都在为自己几乎不配得到的幸福而感恩。如今，他希望Jensen成为这其中的一部分。  
他在敲门前拿出那个戒盒看了一眼，里面装着他的曾曾曾祖母的钻石，也是他改订的花哨而巨大的戒指，更重要的，这是他这一生最郑重的承诺。  
门打开后，他便径自走向前，开口道：“Jensen，我……哇哦，这里发生了什么。”  
公寓里只开了墙角的一盏灯。很暗。所以他看见了地上和茶几上错落有致的蜡烛，与满屋的玫瑰。而这一切的中间，那里站着Jensen。  
“你愿意搬过来和我一起住吗？”他那绿眼睛的，沉稳而温柔的男朋友向他走来，他的眼睛里满是期待和钟情。  
Jared屏住了呼吸，几秒钟后张开双臂：“那，要不然，我们结婚吧，如何？”

 

第七年的9月4日晚

 

“你愿意搬过来和我一起住吗？”他那绿眼睛的，沉稳而温柔的男朋友向他走来，他的眼睛里满是期待和钟情。  
Jared屏住了呼吸，几秒钟后张开双臂，“那，要不然，我们结婚吧，如何？”  
这完全不是他计划的，说这句话的语气。  
而Jensen看起来就像一个刚从美梦里苏醒的小孩子，带着些留念，但很快想起了自己就在家里，并嗅到了甜美的烘焙的香味。  
“我想重新说一遍。”他们都笑着，心底震颤，声音不稳。Jared向Jensen走去。  
“你愿意和我结婚吗？”他重新说，这一次郑重而诚恳，看着Jensen的眼眶里漫起水雾。  
“你……”Jensen费劲儿地挤出一个音节，“你是认真的吗？”  
“我是！上帝……我是。”  
“我只是……觉得是时候了，我从来没有邀请过谁和我搬到一起住。”Jensen看起来依旧语无伦次，“我想过你也许不会答应，我可没想到你会……”  
“别犯傻。”Jared语气里的宠溺已经不能更多了，他干脆走过去揽住了Jensen的腰，双手将他拉进怀里，“你还欠我一句Yes。”  
Jensen现在离他足够近，他低头看着他光洁的额头，金色飞蛾一般的睫毛，如一盏小小酒杯的下巴。在心里祈求着：答应我。  
Jensen也将胳膊绕过他的脖子，微微低垂了脑袋：“我能考虑一下吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我想考虑一下……”  
“……好的，我想。”Jared一时不知该作何反应，Jensen并没有要撤离，可他也不再回应他的视线。  
“你也再考虑一下？”停顿了一会儿之后，Jensen轻轻地说。  
Jared这下觉得有些生气，他收回自己的手臂：“你不相信我是认真的。”  
“这个，”让他更生气的是，Jensen看起来完全没有要争辩一下，只是退后了一步安静地看着他，“你不能说你是认真的，不是吗。”  
“这是什么意思。”  
“我刚刚邀请你来同居，你就求婚了？我知道可能现在问你显得太早，你也许更喜欢我们保持原状。这就像是，我把你逼得太过，而你不知道怎么回答时给出的更蹩脚的答案。我见你这么做过的，你别否认。”  
“唔，这听起来是有点像我……”Jared一时觉得Jensen说得好有道理，但他很快醒悟过来，继续义愤填膺地说，“什么啊！我什么时候这么做过？”  
“2010年，当你和Audrey分手后遇见的那个女孩，Jamie。你意欲露水，她却不断会错意。当你试图去和她谈谈的时候，却变成了邀请她住到你家？”  
“啊。”  
“最后你甚至依旧不能回绝她，于是在公司天天待到凌晨直到她和你分手为止。”  
“我想这就是不能和自己最好的朋友谈恋爱的原因。你所有想忘记的事他都记得一清二楚。”Jared耷拉下脑袋沮丧地说。  
Jensen也抱着手臂，笑了起来：“所以你也觉得再好好考虑一下会是一个好主意吧。”  
“不！不！不！”Jared手舞足蹈地说，“为什么我会被你的歪理带着跑？”  
“因为我是对的？又不是说你准备了个戒指专门来求婚什么的。”  
听到这句话，Jared努力让自己安静了下来。好了，就是这一刻了，Jared对自己说，他一直都知道一定能有一个时候，能让自己这个冷静的、总是藏起情绪的、假冒硬汉却又天杀的火辣的男朋友，好好尝尝“喜出望外”和“多愁善感”是什么滋味了，是的，他绝对会把握住这个打败Jensen Ackles的机会。  
“喂……”Jensen有点担心地说，“你开始让我害怕了，你脸上那是什么表情啊。”  
而接下来，Jensen自己脸上的表情让这一切都值得了。  
因为Jared慢慢地单膝跪了下去，从口袋里拿出那个四方的首饰盒，那里面毫无疑问是那枚戒指。而Jensen已经知道了，因为Jared笑得那么得意，得意到有点欠揍了。  
他几乎说不出话来，只是深深地又凝视了那个跪在地板上的棕毛大狗一会儿。然后费力地说：“所以我想，你逮到我挖坑给自己跳了……”  
Jared打开了那个戒盒，终于到这儿了，这段曲折了七年的恋情，和保守了几个月的不安全感与秘密。  
“Jensen Ackles，”他听到自己说，“我从来没想过自己会这么幸运。能和自己最好的朋友相爱。”  
好了，这是他赢得这场“谁更多愁善感”的比赛的时刻，可是泪水也仿佛充满了他的喉咙。  
“这过去几个月，”他现在看起来和Jensen一样完全不知所措，“我一直在想要怎么问你，要在哪里问，要什么时候问。可我终于知道，这些都不重要。当我第一次吻你，我就知道我不会再想吻其他任何一个人。所以，唯一重要的，唯一重要的……”  
天呐，这真是丢脸，他以为他会赢的，可他已经泣不成声了。  
“唯一重要的，是你对我说好的，所以，Jensen Ackles，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
唯一有点补偿的，是在他已经被泪水模糊的视线里，Jensen也面对他跪了下来，现在他们一样高了。Jensen捧住了他的脸，带着一样的鼻音。  
“我愿意，Jared Padalecki。”他听到他轻声说。  
现在他笑了，抽着鼻子给Jensen带上戒指——那枚和海盗顶针一般大小的圆环——中间镶嵌着那颗巨大的钻石，而周围的碎钻看起来像群星一样闪耀。  
“哇哦，”Jensen依旧带着小小的哽咽，越过Jared的肩膀打量着自己的手指，“你还真是在某些方面，有那么点儿过度补偿啊。”  
“闭嘴吧你。”Jared果断地说，捧过他的脑袋吻住了他。

 

第七年的9月5日晚

 

第二天，他们邀请来所有的朋友宣布订婚的消息，不出所料所有人都激动极了。伴随着无数的哽咽、抽泣、尖叫，和更多的“为什么同志朋友们都比我要更早遇到真爱”。而Jared只是得意地扬扬眉毛：“七年，七年我才把这个宝贝带回家。”当然随后就是Jensen用他那气势汹汹的眼神瞪着他，表示，“你再多说一次这个我就要毁约了” 。  
终于，当大家都严肃下来，Felicia举起酒杯：“为Jared和Jensen，我所见证的，最曲折、艰辛而又伟大的情侣。你们让我们所有人相信真爱存在。”  
Jared用力和朋友们碰杯，并且大声说着他爱他们所有人，爱纽约，爱美国，爱这天这个美好的日子，爱这些年来的每一天，他超级感恩……  
“那什么，你可以打住了。”Jensen终于忍不住插话。  
“别吼我，”Jared脸膛发红又笑容明亮，那让人想起他二十多岁时的样子，“你知道我一动感情就会话多，所以你最好让我说话！”  
Jensen咧开嘴笑了笑，看着那个大个子跑去和Chad继续抒发感情。  
“嘿，”Felicia说，“自从松鼠酒吧关门之后我们就没去过什么可以聚会的地方，结果今天，我的一个同事告诉我了一间他们经常聚会的地方，你知道，离这一带不远，酒也不难喝，每晚九点之后小吃都打对折。”  
“唔，我以为松鼠酒吧时代的终结会是一个巨大的预兆，我们不再把生命浪费在酒吧里了之类的？”Jensen打趣说。  
“哈哈哈。”Felicia干干地笑着，一巴掌打在他的屁股上。  
他挨了这一下，感到有些惊讶，又有些逗趣，而当然，某人在房间的另一头大吼了一声“喂！”并撅起了嘴。

晚上，当大家都散去，只剩他们两个。Jared在白天已经将自己的东西都搬了过来，客房里有一些未拆开的纸箱，他们还去买了些新的餐具放在了起居室。  
“嘿，fiance。”当Jensen简单地收拾完朋友们留下的杯盏，走回客厅里时，Jared正站在那里，冲他温柔地笑着。  
“嗨。”他也笑着说。  
当他们在地毯上贴着彼此的嘴唇呼吸，Jared将手掌垫在他的脑袋下方，并用牙齿解他的衣扣时，Jensen望着天花板上温存的顶灯，感受Jared乱蓬蓬的鬓发在自己的脸颊旁边摩挲。  
“谢谢你愿意放弃自己的公寓。”在亲吻的间隙里他说。  
“我觉得都一样，”Jared用一种前所未有的目光注视着他，“反正我的公寓可以租给Misha，而我喜欢你这里。”  
而之后Jared也没有再离开自己的目光，当他用手覆上Jensen下面的坚硬，当他缓慢而坚定地进入Jensen的身体，他没有再离开自己的目光，他看着Jensen，用一种仿佛注视着全新的事物的眼神。  
“我很高兴我们订婚了。”他们依偎着，并且谁都没想从地板上爬起来，Jared一臂环着Jensen，另一只手从沙发上够来一张薄毯随意地盖住两人。  
“我也是，”他说，凑过去亲吻着Jensen的额头，“我们要计划一下婚礼的日子吗？”  
Jensen哼了一声笑了：“如果我足够了解你，我会说你从十四岁起就在计划自己的婚礼了。”  
“是十五岁半，你这个混球，我不想和你结婚了。”Jared笑着，又凑过来吻他。  
“我不是抱怨，”Jensen又往Jared怀里缩了缩，“可我是第一次意识到，你真的愿意和我在一起。”  
Jared听出了他表达得蹩脚的含义，“你在开玩笑吗？在我还正直地喜欢着女孩的时候，我就觉得你很迷人。”  
Jensen脸红了：“你有吗？”  
“当然，而你甚至不像那些迷人的女孩，走进一个房间的时候总是会意识到自己很美，然后有那么些显示魅力的小把戏。你就只是，你就只是你而已。”  
Jensen的脸更红了。  
“天呐！”Jared抱着他大喊大叫起来，“你也有？你是说你有引诱过我吗？”  
“唔。我们在一起之后，是的。”Jensen低头看着盖在他们身上的毯子的花纹，“比如，每一次我想要你吻我的时候，我都会这么做。”  
他抬起头靠近Jared的下巴，并低垂下眼睑看着Jared的嘴唇，轻轻叹着气。  
“你这个擅长摆布人的混蛋。”Jared说着，却非常顺从地接住了这个吻。

 

第七年的10月5日

 

“最近是婚礼高发的日子吗？”Felicia匆匆来到他们新的聚会地点，“我收到了大学同学的请柬，去参加她的彩排晚宴。你们能相信吗？我没有收到婚礼请柬，却得去彩排晚宴！”  
Jared正在和Jensen争吵，因为自从求婚之后他就不肯戴着他们的求婚戒指。  
“我不是个女孩，Jared，我不需要一个巨大的钻石行星在手上招摇，”Jensen坚决地说，“而且那太夸张了，我还要给学生上课。”  
“那是Megan谦让给我的钻石，而你甚至不愿意戴着。”Jared一脸不高兴。  
“我不是个好莱坞明星，每天走在红毯上。我保证所有的纪念日都会拿出来。”  
“可是……”Jared还想继续争辩。  
“够了，Padalecki。你送给Jensen的是一个‘来抢劫我’的招牌。”Felicia不耐烦地打断了他们的对话，从自己的包里拿出一本书并打开。  
Jensen有些惊讶：“你从什么时候开始会坐在酒吧里读书了？”  
“哦，这是我的一个新的决心，”Felicia拍了拍书本，“自从上回在你的教室里顿悟了我离自己的青春夙愿有多么遥远，我就决定做一些改变。”  
“哦……所以，富兰克林传记是一个开始。”  
“是的，”Felicia皱起眉头在某一页上方贴上书签，“我要恢复阅读的能力，过去我有过一个读书系统，我很快就能找回状态的。而且，从今天开始我又是素食主义者了。”  
而Chad正在这时从吧台走来：“你们相信吗，刚才有人退掉了一份鸡翅，于是酒保就把整盘都免费送给了我！免费鸡翅，乌拉！”  
Felicia苦笑着，往旁边挪了挪给Chad留位置。  
“你知道，如果你真的很想读书，你可以来我的读书会的。”Jensen看了看正大块朵颐的Chad和跃跃欲试的Jared，重新对Felicia说，“哥大也有很多夜间部的课程。”  
而Felicia已经转移了注意力，酒吧里来了两个戴着毛线帽的女大学生，她们手里举着显然是为“拯救被非法圈养的鸸鹋”募款的募捐箱与标语。神情严肃而义愤地向每一个在座的人宣讲着她们的主张。  
“那曾经是我……”她怀念而悲伤地说，“我也曾为所有的屠杀挺身而出，我要去加入她们！”  
“你去吧。”Jensen起身揉了揉Felicia的脑袋，“而我要走了，下午还有课。”

当他穿过天起凉风的纽约的街头，来到自己的教室门口，低头笑了笑，从口袋里拿出了那枚像启明星一样闪耀到让人窘迫的戒指，戴在了自己的手指上。

 

第七年的10月17日上午

 

Jensen坐在会议室里听着那个留着花白的大胡子的副院长滔滔不绝地说着下一季度的枯燥工作。而很显然另一个穿着呢大衣，肘部缝着仿麂皮的教授已经不再掩饰自己的哈欠。  
摆在手边的手机屏幕亮了，Jared发来短信：松鼠酒吧变成了一家蔬菜超市！我们打算去那里缅怀一下，你来吗？  
他忍不住微笑起来，想象这位已经三十岁却还一副小孩模样的未婚夫的神情。而这时正好那位院长先生非常不满地开始向他发问。  
“你害得我的新院长讨厌我了。”Jensen急匆匆地从学校跑出来，并在路口遇见正在等他的Jared时，半真半假地抱怨着。  
“哦，”Jared笑着低下头去吻他，“没有关系，我也从来没有被任何一位老板喜欢过呀。”  
“那又不是我害的，”Jensen说，“并且难道那不是因为你总是在上班的时间跑出来和大家混在一起吗。”  
“我想是的。”Jared也笑着，揽着他的肩膀向他们的目的地走去。

在松鼠酒吧的旧址上建起的蔬菜超市Clarence，看起来意外地很不错。店面亮堂，蔬果看起来十分新鲜，像一串串彩色的灯泡。那位来自波多黎各的老板十分热情，看到他们几个站在这里立刻走了过来，说这里今天还没有正式开业呢，不过如果他们现在想要买些什么都可以享受很好的折扣。  
“哦，我们只是来看看，”Felicia说。  
新任老板保持着嘴角的弧度：“哦，那么请便。”  
“看看这里，”Felicia感怀地说，“完全和从前不同了，哈。”  
“所有的传奇故事，全都变成了3.99美元的土豆。”Chad拿起手边的保鲜包装看了看。  
“我觉得这是一个暗示。”Felicia激动地看着自己头顶上方，“宇宙在告诉我重新成为素食主义者的选择会被成全。”  
Misha咳了一声：“你可不只想成为素食主义者。”  
而这时，那位老板又走了回来：“请问，你们中有Jared和Jensen先生吗？”  
“是我们。”J2同时回答道。  
“哦，前一任老板嘱托过我一件事。说是在这里重新开张之前，如果Jared先生已经求婚了，这个地方可以免费提供你们的婚礼场所。他说这里曾经对你们来说意义非凡。不过我的装修提早了，但如果你们还愿意在这里举办婚礼，我也非常乐意。”  
Jared张口结舌地看着这位来自地中海的男人黝黑的皮肤：“可是，我们，我已经……”  
Jensen看了他一眼：“我觉得是个好主意啊。不用大宴宾客，也没啥彩排晚宴，我们应该支持Felicia最近的那套反中产阶级生活方式。我觉得这里挺好的。”  
Jared看着他欲言又止。  
“你做了什么？”Jensen怀疑地问。  
“我可能，有那么一点儿，在求婚成功后就已经开始预订场地了……”  
“你没有和我商量就预订了场地？！”  
“抱歉，Jen。可我知道你不喜欢琐碎的事情，刚好我喜欢，我喜欢预订场地，喜欢印刷请柬，喜欢挑选鲜花和预约蛋糕师……”  
Jensen看着对方那闪闪发光的眼睛，仿佛一瞬间也没了脾气：“至少你把雇佣承办人和联系牧师留给了我？”  
大狗狗垂下脑袋装无辜，“其实，事实上……”  
“Jared！”  
“相信我，Jen。你会喜欢的，我希望我们的婚礼是完美的，我希望你能拥有一切你想要的……”  
“我想要的是我们能共同决定和参与。”  
“呃，二位，”Misha这时插话了，“如果不介意的话我说两句？”  
他们停止了对自己的事的争吵。  
Misha的手里正举着一颗甘蓝，仿佛那上面有什么魔法一样。他歪着脑袋审视着Jared和Jensen：“很高兴知道你们生活富足，都有积蓄支付一场昂贵的婚礼。而我呢，正好相反，我没有什么现金，所以如果你们不介意，就把这里让给我好了。”  
所有人都开始消化起Misha的意思。  
“你想……要这里……用来结婚……可是……哦！”大家一齐转脸看向Felicia，而后者早已领悟，正露出灿烂的笑容，那让她的脸庞更美丽了。  
Misha拿着那颗甘蓝走到她的面前，规规矩矩地单膝跪下：“所以，就像你说的，宇宙正向我们发射一个巨大的暗示。要和我结婚吗？”  
Felicia看起来十分幸福：“明天？”  
Misha撇了撇嘴：“你有听吗？女士。明天人家就正式开业了，所以我是在问，你愿不愿意今天下午嫁给我。”  
“管他呢，当然了。”Felicia说。  
波多黎各老板和其他几位朋友同时欢呼起来。

 

第七年的10月17日上午

他们给联系列表里的每一位联系人群发了短信：Misha和Felicia今天下午要结婚，想来就来吧。而所有人都被分配了紧急任务。Jared和Chad陪Misha去选新郎的礼服，Jason和Chris自然担当了乐队的任务，Jensen陪新娘选她的礼服。  
“看看你，”当新娘子穿着绣着金丝叶片的缎面礼服从试衣间里走出来时，Jensen惊叹着，“如此典雅。”  
他牵住Felicia伸来的双手，像兄长一样让她在镜子前缓缓转圈。  
“我刚想问你，”Felicia火红的头发垂落在希腊式的肩饰旁边，那让她的眼睛看起来几乎是海蓝色的，“你愿意送我走过走道吗？”  
Jensen觉得心里胀满感动：“当然，还用问吗。”  
当他们拎着大包小包奔回松鼠酒吧——现在是蔬菜超市了。那里已经焕然一新了，他们找出了酒吧过去的霓虹灯招牌（波多黎各老板表示他将它保存在储物室），现在它挂在一个用香草和水果装饰的拱门上方。Chad正举着个手提电脑，远在欧洲的Audrey在屏幕里上蹿下跳地吼叫着祝福。Jared作为伴郎和Misha在里面，这会儿不见人影。而Felicia发出了一声惊呼。  
在那拱门下方，那个朴素而有生趣，符合Felicia理想的蔬菜拱门下方，站着Al。  
Jensen停下了脚步，而Felicia拍了拍他的肩膀，将他俩留在了门外。  
“嗨。”他率先说，向Al走去。  
“嗨。”对方也微笑着。  
Jensen的胃里升起一阵内疚，他突然想起自他们分手之后，他几乎再也没有想起过Al。他完全地接受了自己的幸福，快步向前，而那段难得且短暂的恋情很快就被他轻轻放在了脑后。  
“很高兴在这里见到你。”他说。  
Al则笑了，像他过去一样坦率而灿烂，眼眸里藏着一点点钟爱之情：“你还记得吗，当你第一次和我约会，你说你一直以为Misha的婚礼将会是你见证的最疯狂的那个。”  
Jensen觉得自己的喉咙变得温暖：“是的，所以就目前为止你看到的来说，你觉得我说得对吗？”  
“好吧，蔬菜超市是挺别致的，朴素而意蕴深远，”Al耸耸肩装出了一个挑剔的表情，“更不要说Misha在路上已经和我宣讲了一番Felicia的普世理想，我敢说他们的婚礼上没有任何社会问题的表征……”  
Jensen已经咧开嘴开始笑出声，他不知道原来他很怀念那一切。  
“但是呢，”Al开始总结陈词，“我带你去的可是个披萨婚礼呢，那绝对是可以先加五十分的。”  
“哇哦，我们等一等再说你那诡异的评分机制，”Jensen摆着手，“先说重要的事，你好吗？”  
Al的笑容也平静了下来：“我挺好的，我喜欢康涅狄格，工作伙伴也比之前的来得灵光。天气、食物、交通……都挺好，你好吗？”  
说完他便看向Jensen的眼睛。  
“我也很好，”Jensen说，“嘿，康涅狄格就两小时的车程，而你甚至从来都不来纽约看看……”  
这句话几乎脱口而出，而他很快就想起Al调动工作来纽约附近的原因，以及他们当时是如何分离。  
“抱歉……”  
“不用，”Al温和地笑着，“我很高兴你已经把我当朋友了，也许以后我可以经常来看看。”  
他们的对话已经结束，街头也有些冷了，Jensen看着Al脸上的笑容，又看了看那个色彩驳杂的蔬菜拱门，一时没有挪步。  
“嘿，”Al走近了几步，“Jensen，我真的很想念你，又见到你真好。”  
而就在这时Jared正跑出来通知他们婚礼即将开始。撞见了这一幕，他犹豫地停下了脚步，有些审视地看着两人。  
“Jared，”Jensen回过神来，向自己的未婚夫走去，“Misha邀请了Al。”  
“我听说了。”Jared简短地说，冲Al点了点头，转身又回去里面。  
他们也快步进入婚礼现场，Felicia躲在茄子、番茄和各种瓜类那个高高的架子后面，好让新郎先看不见盛装的她。Jensen在向她走去之前拉住了Jared。  
“你还好吗？”  
而Jared的下颌绷紧，并没有看他。  
“你们还好吗？”在旁边看着的Felicia有些担心地问。  
Jensen收起自己的心烦，向她伸出臂膀：“别担心，这是你的时刻，新娘子。”  
她笑了，而此刻音乐响起，Jensen挽着她走向那个玉米和卷心菜搭就的圣坛。

 

这一天的晚些时候

 

Misha向大家分发雪茄和香槟。Chad和Jared在一边帮他，Jensen想要走过去和Jared说话，可是很明显，Jared非常闷闷不乐。这几天他们好像变得更加容易争吵，为很小的事情。这太不像他们了。  
Felicia看起来光彩照人，Al耐心地在她旁边陪她说话。Jensen又试图向Jared走去。  
“嘿，我们应该谈谈吗？”  
而Jared只是回过头来神情复杂地看了他一眼。  
“不是在这里。”他说，然后又丢下Jensen转身走了。  
现在他处在一个婚礼的现场，朋友们看起来都欢喜快乐，可他自己的婚约却仿佛岌岌可危。Jensen觉得有些失落，转身却看到Chad在鬼鬼祟祟地写着什么。  
“你在写什么？”他太需要让自己的注意力转移一会儿了。而Chad手忙脚乱收起纸和笔的姿势更是让他疑窦大生。  
“Chad Michael Murray，我今天见到了我的前任男朋友，而我的未婚夫显然误会了什么。我还发现我完全是我自己婚礼的局外人，同时，我最好的两个朋友在我更喜欢的场所结婚了。所以我现在非常乐意把全部力气都用来对付你和你的那个秘密。”  
Chad被Jensen从不显露的另一面吓到目瞪口呆，他伸手递过口袋里的那堆卡片：“到时候Jared问起来，我就说是你举着冲锋枪逼我的。”  
Jensen接过来，看着Chad凌乱的字迹：“这是……你准备的在我和Jared的婚礼上的演讲稿吗？”  
“是的，好了。Jared把所有一切都安排好了，好吗？你到时候千万装作不知道。他精心准备了所有的，包括我是他的伴郎，我会发表祝酒词，到时候Audrey也会来。所有的人。你们的婚礼在意大利，西西里岛上的一座悬崖，夕阳西下的时候婚礼开始，他还选了鲜花，选好了每一道配菜的酒，他……”  
“我……完全没有想到。”Jensen低头看着手里的卡片，“我没有想到他会做这么多。”  
“他想让你知道他绝不儿戏，”Chad看着他，“他希望你们的婚礼是完美的，而且，他希望能给你最好的，让你觉得从来没有浪费七年时间等他。”  
Jensen将卡片还给了Chad，藏起了自己通红眼眶，“谢谢你，Chad。演讲会很棒的。”  
说完他向站在房间另一头的Jared走去，如果他的空间感没有出错，Jared的位置正是过去的松鼠酒吧里，他们几个卡座的所在。他的长发梳到耳后，手里举着香槟，为朋友们的婚礼还打了领结。  
“Jay，”当他走到他身边的时候，Jensen轻声说。  
“嗯？”Jared抬起头，他看起来有些疲惫，眼下有浓重的阴影，Jensen想要因此踢自己一脚。  
他没有犹豫，抓住Jared的领子把他拉下来，给了他一个用力而长久的吻。  
“哇哦，”呼吸依旧不稳的Jared露出了一个笑容，“这是为了什么？”  
“带我回家。”他用只有他们两人的声音说。  
Jared有些迷茫：“可是，我们还在婚礼上……”  
Jensen踮起了脚，这样他能靠近Jared的嘴唇，他低垂下眼睑，轻轻地叹气：“就只是，带我回家。”  
Jared咧开嘴笑了：“好的。”

今天，我们在这里，见证Jared Padalecki和Jensen Ackles的婚礼。我从来不是婚姻的支持者，我觉得它是呆板的契约，是激情的杀手和一切美妙事物的敌人。当然，当我说“美妙的事物”，我指的是性爱，它如此美妙，本应有无数可能。然而，Jared Padalecki，你愿意从此只和Jensen Ackles一个人做爱吗？而是的，他愿意。  
作为他们共同的朋友，我怀疑当我在他们的婚礼上说完如上那么多遍性爱这个词后我们还能不能继续当朋友，但是管他呢，他们已经拥有了彼此，而这个演讲我说了算。  
当我认识Jared Padalecki的时候，我们都还是穿着高领毛衣，梳着背头的奇怪的年轻人。他更年轻些，而显然，也更奇怪。那时我就知道，他的奇怪在于他拥有我还有在座的各位，还有很多其他人都已经不再拥有的品质。他天真、充满活力、并且像个白痴一样相信真爱。我从来都知道他会找到那个对的人，那个能让他在加班的凌晨依旧发邮件联系欧洲，以确保婚礼的细节完全完美；那个让他用几个月的时间为求婚而忐忑；那个和他一起成长，经历失去、伤痛、嫉妒、争吵、最终相爱的人；那个默默爱着他，陪伴着他，并且继续这么做直到终其一生的人。最重要的是，那个在今天与他结合的人，Jensen Ackles。  
我没有办法告诉你们所有人，Jared Padalecki和Jensen Ackles这七年来所有的传奇，而我和坐在1号桌的几位拥有了这份幸运，我们见证了这段爱情。Jared，当初我们每一个人说，你和Jensen是天生一对的时候，如果你听进去了，这场婚礼就应该发生在七年之前，说不定现在你已经有了前列腺炎。而话说回来，谁又能说这迟到的七年是不对的，不好的呢。  
这七年，他们是彼此最好的朋友，也是我们每一个人的。而这场婚礼便也是一场伟大的友谊的见证。如果说有什么，是Jared和Jensen给我们的馈赠，那就是，不论什么样的人生，只有和自己最好的朋友分享，才能被称作传奇。  
在此，我举杯，祝愿从今天起的PadaleckiAckles与AcklesPadalecki，祝愿你们永远都像今天这样在彼此的身边，不论喷嚏、咳嗽、勃起障碍或中年危机，愿你们永远都如我们会珍藏的此刻一般相爱。  
——Chad Michael Murray的祝酒词

 

THE END


End file.
